Broken Promises
by rockbandstar
Summary: After a tragic accident, Kris Furillo's life is flipped upside down and she loses everyone close to her. Will Kris be able to regain who she once was and get past all of the broken promises?
1. A life lost

Sometimes when I close my eyes face towards the stars, I can remember us. I can remember his touch and his whispers. That's the only time. It seems so long ago that he left, to chase his dreams. He left me behind to lose all of my dreams. He promised it was the last time, and that he would return soon. The broken promise I called it.

Suddenly agitated she slammed her journal closed. Tears streamed down her face as she whimpered at the memory. Getting angry, she threw the book at the wall and ran out of the room. Her life was based on those broken promises now. Every moment of their lives together seemed to swarm through her head.

Everyone knew that she had quit because of him, gave up her passion for him. She was famous from a missing soul that he had taken with him. Laughing bitterly she reached over to her desk. Picking up the wooden picture frame a small smile appeared on her lips. " If only he had known," she whispered.

As he leaned down to touch her she shivered in anticipation. Slowly his lips folded over hers as they melted into each other. Their tongues wrestled and a low moan could be heard. His hand snaked under her shirt and...

Kris woke up from her dream breathing terribly hard. Putting her hand over her slamming heart seamed to do nothing to calm it. Silently cursing herself she crawled out of bead. Trying to forget that night, she padded down the stairs towards the kitchen. Arriving, she poured herself a glass of water. Taking big gulps; she could feel her heart rate slowly lowering.

When she found herself under control she reached calmly towards the phone. Pulling the phone back she unconsciously started punching in a number. Snapping back to reality she sighed and hung the phone back up. She stood their silently just starring at the telephone.

_"I know your angry even upset with Junior. Do you have to take that out on all of us? Come on Kris, Smile." Matt whispered in her ear. Finding that he had succeeded he continued. "If you need anything, __**anything**__ at all just call, I'm always here for you, always." _

_Smiling she responded, "it's a deal." The smile he gave her would have melted anyone's heart and the wink made her heart flutter. As the days and weeks went by that was all she could think about. She had never called him, any of them, after the incident. Now she silently wished she had._

Lingering feelings of resentment were still in the air. Fresh bitterness popped up as she glanced across the room at the picture on the refrigerator. The two smiling faces seemed to daunt her now pathetic state.

In a haze, she stumbled up the stairs towards her room. Her life had been changed by that one single moment. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she remembered the fight.

_"You what?" That was all she had said for the past five minutes now. Looking at him again this time with tears falling down her cheeks she asked "you WHAT?" He knew she would be upset, but he didn't think it would matter that much to her. He sighed, "Baby I can't help it, I've got to fly out to this meeting." Junior mumbled. "On __**OUR**__ anniversary, really Junior, Does Kalvin have to go? Or is it just __**YOU**__?" The words came out hurtful and she seemed to scream them at him. He flinched, not knowing what to say or do. She seemed upset very upset and he really didn't know how to deal with her like this. "You know what," she said; though it seemed to slither and seep out of her mouth with such venom. "You want your stupid meeting, fine go to __**YOUR**__ damn meeting, but don't expect __**ME**__ to be here when you get back. You have missed almost every important date in my life lately, yet that doesn't seem to affect you. So goodbye." The words had left her mouth so quickly she didn't have time to think and as she ran away from the one she loved, she felt nothing but pure anger. The door had slammed behind her on the way out of their home._

She reached over and opened the door holding the bottle she had gotten from the kitchen. Silently she tiptoed over to the small blue crib in the corner. Picking up the small boy inside, she placed the tiny bottle in his mouth. She hummed a small melody that Junior had once sung to her one night when she couldn't sleep. Kris admired the small mop of black hair on his head. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

_"They had made up, right before he had left. She thought it had been romantic and sweet. They had ended up making love all night long. With the memories in her mind, she quickly got ready to pick Junior up at the airport. Today he was flying home, and she was so excited. Bouncing around the house, giddy like a child and laughing, she tumbled to the floor. Hearing the telephone ring brought a sudden chill down her back. Taking a quick glance at her caller ID, she laughed at herself, seeing Matt's name. She always hated planes since Kerry, and always would. She really didn't like him flying but now she knew she was being silly. As she lifted the telephone off the base, she silently scolded herself for letting into her fears. As she lifted the piece towards her ear, she felt her heart beat race. Slightly laughing she answered. _

_"Hey Matt what's up? Having fun with all the ladies?" She slightly giggled at herself as she walked around the house. "Kris," his voice came out small, and it sounded scratchy, like he had been crying. "What__'s the matter Matt?" she asked feeling her lungs start to close up. "Ttthere was an accident," he whispered. She felt her knees start to buckle and her throat started to close up. "J-Junior...Plane Crash." Was all she heard him say as she collapsed to the floor. Sobs raked through her body as she threw the phone, curled into a ball, and passed out._

Later she had found out that she had almost had a miscarriage from the experience. Sighing she looked down at her baby boy. Seeing that he was asleep she laid him gently back into the crib. The dim thoughts that pranced around in her head only seemed to make the day worse. The one year anniversary was always the hardest they said. She knew she would hate this day for the rest of her life.

_The funeral was normal, as normal as a Davis funeral could be. Thousands of people lined the church pews to mourn his death. The sadness all around was overwhelming but she somehow made it through the day. The look in their eyes was enough to haunt her for life. That was when she had started writing in her journal, to keep her mind off of it. She even had done a few races and an interview afterwards, but the past remained. Something inside of her was missing and she knew it always would._

_Sitting next to his grave side was where she had gone into labor. An emotional trigger the doctor had said. There, alone, she had given birth to a seven pound baby boy. He was all she had ever dreamed of. The black hair and brown eyes was very reminiscent of his father, and the first time she held him she bawled._

Being startled from her thoughts by the ringing of the phone, she sighed. "Hello," her voice sounded tired and torn. "Kris," a man's voice asked. Tears came to her eyes at the sound of the voice. "How are you doing?" Such a simple question, but she had no answer. "How's Jason?" he asked trying to lighten the somber mood. "Why would you care," she snapped, "It's not like anyone was their when he was born." A strong sigh could be heard.

"I know this is short notice and all, but were having a get to gather, you know in memory." Those two single words seemed to catch in his throat. "We wanted you to come," he continued, "We all miss you, and we would all really like to see Jason." A slight gasp escaped her mouth. Knowing Matt would never give up she sighed "when?" Such a simple question she thought, with profound effects. "One at Raintree, it's gonna be so great to see you." She nodded as if he could see her, as he rambled on his voice seemed to drone off. More tears seemed to come to her eyes.

_The gang was over after his death. She was left all alone to feel her pain and guilt. If only things would have been different. If only she had convinced him to stay._

As if sensing what she was thinking he continued. "No one thinks it's your fault Kris, it's no ones." The air seemed to swirl around her as a tiny sob escaped. "Bye," she mumbled and clicked the phone off in mid sentence. She silently laid down, but no more rest came. One o'clock came terribly fast, and she made her way to Raintree. Seeing all the cars parked, she took a deep breath. Stepping into the house all heads turned her way. Some looked happy, but most were sympathetic. Shifting the weight of the baby, she noticed that everyone was still watching, her mind started to drift again.

_Family: that was all she had ever really wanted, a place to call home. It seemed like he could not stand his real family, but his extended he loved. He told her once it was just a warm, homey feeling to him, something he said, he could not describe. She thought she had understood then, but it was becoming clearer to her now. She didn't understand why his family seemed so cold to her though. She hoped that in time it would change._

As she stopped her daydreaming she glanced around the room again. She saw a few people with tears and their eyes, and some even wiping away falling tears. She was touched that they cared so much. She smiled politely at the group of people and sat down in the corner. She hadn't really talked to anyone until Matt came up. Slowly she stood and without saying a word they hugged each other. This only caused her to tear up more.

Handing the baby around, they all talked. It seemed like she had missed so much in all of their lives. Everyone complimented how cute little Jason was and some even seemed to cry at just the sight of him. Suddenly he came to Mr. Davis. and Dani. The room went deadly quiet. Everyone's eyes were glued to them. She felt it then, a sudden longing to belong to his family if only for a moment.

Silently she walked over to them. All eyes seemed to follow her through the short distance. Mr. Davis stood to meet her, and they just stood for a moment. Slowly she leaned in and hugged him. Gasps and laughs and cheers could all be heard. Tears started to fall down both their faces, not truly understanding the power of this moment. Silently, holding each other, they cried.


	2. Wildfire

"_Love, Hurry up we are going to be late." Junior hollered up the stairs. Frustrated she could hear him throw himself down on the couch and flip on the TV. Rolling her eyes at the boyish antics she knew he was making she finished clipping her earrings and slowly walked down the stairs. He sat on the couch with a black tux on and a rose in his left hand. She sighed and he looked up. _

_Smirking he replied, "Bout damn time!" She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, this night was going to be perfect and nothing could change that. Slowly they greeted in the middle of the room and Junior took her into his arms and kissed her. _

"_Come on Love, were gonna be late as it is, and you looking like that man…. Let's just go." Kris smiled then, and as they walked out hand and hand, she realized this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

Placing her head against the toilet seat she let the contents of her stomach fill the bowl. Tears sprung to her eyes as she lay on the cool tile in agony, with a scream caught in her throat. Her mind wandered in a million directions, what if she had forced him to stay, begged him. He would have given in; he would have done anything for her. Cruel fate had given her a chance to change the future and she had ignored it. She lied on the floor counting the tiles on the ceiling. Her mind drifted to their house they had shared together, would she ever be able to return to it?

Sleep seemed to elude her as she tossed and turned in bed later that night. It had been so long since she had felt alive. Hell it had been so long since she had actually felt anything. The moment that plane went down her whole life had changed. She could feel a sting of pain in her stomach and felt the tears teeter down her face. The numb feeling that had preceded the accident had slowly turned to pain.

Kris stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize the person she saw. Her normally shiny and vibrant brown eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her long dark hair was matted and twisted about around her head making her look like Medusa. Wincing at the vision in the mirror she returned to her bed and to the constant tossing, turning, and nightmares.

_As the wind blew her hair around shadowing her face like a blanket, she stood still in the midst of the field. Not an emotion was present on her face as she listened to the priest, as he spoke of the dearest diseased. Another one of her most cherished loved ones was gone. _

_Slowly as the progression faded away, she remained still. The words of remembrance were still impressed in her mind. She felt her eyes swell with tears as she gazed upon a field of dead willows. Now like her loved one, they were gone. Only to be seen in her memories and her dreams. _

_She took her time walking over to her car, and looked back at the blue tent in the midst of the field. She knew now that her memories would be tainted by this image. In this very field they had met when long stemmed flowers and tall green grasses had rolled across the land. This was where they had met and became friends, then lovers. She lingered for a moment and then turned and drove away._

Kris jerked awake at the memory of his funeral. She couldn't escape him. The nightmares were haunting her and there were signs of him everywhere. It seemed as if everyone everywhere had something to say some measly sympathy to give. Nothing would ease the pain; nothing they could say would change the fact that she had lost the love of her life.

Getting up to feed Jason, she couldn't help but think about the days events. As she walked down the hallway the picture on the walls seemed to be taunting her of all the dreams they had made, of all the dreams that were now lost.

She needed an escape that even her friends could not provide. Like her they were all hurting too. She suddenly felt sick again. Sitting down in a rocking chair she quietly hummed a lullaby to Jason as he fell into a peaceful slumber. How she wished that sleep would come that easily to her. Placing him back in his crib she slowly snuck out of the room.

"_Do you ever wonder what life will be like ten years from now? Where will we be then, what will we be doing, will we still have this love?" Kris asked._

_He smiled, that cute crooked little I know it all smile and she felt herself inwardly sigh. After all he was everything she had ever hoped for and more. He looked up at her then, straight in her ey__es right down to her soul and smiled an even bigger smile while sipping his coffee. Damn those beautiful brown eyes, she thought, as she cursed him silently still waiting for an answer. _

"_Well..." She replied, hesitant for his answer now. _

_He smiled again still remaining quiet, knowing exactly what button he was pushing and how to push it. He seemed to laugh quietly at her, somehow knowing how anxious she was for the answer. She sat silently just watching and waiting. Waiting._

"_Of course love," he replied. She smiled again now with more ease. The waiting was over._

Waking with a jolt, she tried to clear her mind of the memory. She had found comfort for at least part of the night. Rolling over to look at her alarm clock, and the empty bed beside her, she sighed again wishing that the night was over.

"Five o'clock," she whispered "Only two more hours." It seemed more of a commitment than a statement. It was at that moment she realized how truly lost she was without him, how truly lonely she was now that he was gone. Fighting back tears, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her again.

_It was the Breeder's Invitational and she was on Wildfire. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, could hear it in her ears. "Focus Kris" she told herself "breathe". She could feel him move underneath her, could feel his need to run. She smiled remembering how Dani had once told her that she and Wildfire were on a link. "Do you want it boy?" she asked him already knowing the answer, "Me too!" she whispered in his ear. As the gates opened and the horses lurched forward Kris closed her eyes and relished in the feeling. Quickly the sound of her heartbeat faded, and Kris could faintly hear a buzzing noise, pulling her focus away._

Waking to her alarm clock, Kris knew then what she needed to do, and a single word slipped from her lips,

"Wildfire".


	3. Blackout

**A/N So I was home sick today and was bored... The result is an update! Please read and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

After making sure Jason was taken care of for the day Kris climbed into her car and prepared for the long drive to Raintree Ranch. It seemed so strange and foreign to her, being there without Junior. She thought back to the other day when her and Ken had hugged and she wondered if things would truly be different this time. Thinking about Ken made her think about Junior, and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Sighing inwardly she gave into the memories.

_As they left the house, hand in hand Kris could sense that something didn't seem right, that somehow something was out of focus. Getting in the car she felt as if eyes were watching her every move. Looking around her eyes met those of Junior's and she smiled, feeling silly. She couldn't believe after all this time that he could still make her nervous. He reached over and grabbed her hand lightly brushing his lips against it before holding it tightly in his. She could feel herself blush and could feel a sigh escape her lips, giving in to the simple pleasure of the night._

Driving along the road she slowly flicked through radio stations trying to find anything to listen to and anything to keep her mind off of that night. Just the thought of those memories brought butterflies to her stomach. Finding a station that she liked she smiled as she hummed along to the song. Today would go well, it had to go well. She needed Wildfire more than ever before.

_He had walked up to her at the ranch, surprising and angering her. How could he show his face after the stunt he had pulled the day before? As he talked she walked past him and headed to the barn. He needed to talk to her to ask her something. She could feel herself weakening as she looked in his eyes, she loved him, probably always had. Lately things had been strained between them, what did he have to say now? _

"_We've been through a lot, together and apart. But before my.. The wedding you told me we had a connection. And not just a connection but the connection, the one people spend their whole lives trying to find. I know I ignored it and told you we couldn't be friends if I got married, but if you recall I also kissed you."_

_She listened to him speak, thinking about what he was saying. She thought about the kiss, the one that he probably meant as a goodbye. Could this really be happening? Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? That kiss had rocked her to her very core, and she could hardly stand afterwards. She had to grab the fence to hold herself up as her knees buckled and her heart broke._

"_And not just kissed you but kissed you, big. So big I carried it with me all the way up to the alter. I screwed up a million times with us, so I have to ask you… I just need to know if we have a future together."_

_She looked at him then, questioningly, into his eyes. He looked nervous, terrified actually. He wanted her, he still loved her. She could feel her heart pounding, screaming at her to act. She felt frozen on the spot and she could slowly see a look of disappointment cross his face. Smiling, she launched herself into his embrace, as their lips connected. She couldn't help but notice that both her heart and mind seemed to scream at how right this very moment felt._

She instantly felt drawn to the field, felt the need to be close to him in some way. But she knew she couldn't handle visiting it, not yet anyway. Something told her that this trip was going to change her in more ways than one. She hoped that she would get a nice long ride with Wildfire. After all, she thought, if she was exhausted enough she would be able to actually get a full nights sleep. As she reached for the radio to change stations she heard the ring of her cell phone coming from the backseat.

"Damn it, Ugh" Kris moaned. Reaching behind her, while keeping her eyes on the road she picked up the phone. Trying not to sound agitated as she glanced over at the clock as she mumbled a quick "hello." Kris sighed realizing that she was running later than she had planned. She didn't hear the voice on the phone until her name pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kris.. Hello?... Kris are you there?" When she mumbled a quick yes it was followed by an even quicker response. "How are you doing?" Such a simple question, but she had no answer. He rambled on about this and that but she really didn't focus too much on what he was saying. She felt bad for ignoring him but her mind was elsewhere. Finally seeing a gas station up ahead she looked at her tank and realized she had to pull over. "Matt," she said "I have to stop for gas I will talk to you when I get there." Sighing she hung up the phone, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Have you ever been in a state of mind where you think everyone is staring at you? As Kris walked into the gas station that was the exact feeling that she received. It seemed like everyone could see through her and knew exactly what she was thinking. As she checked her watch again, she knew that unless things were really sped up she was probably going to have to stay at Raintree for the night. Cursing she picked up her phone to call the babysitter. This was not going to be good.

As she walked through the gas station stretching out her legs she scanned the rows of junk food and snacks. Seeing a magazine rack she grabbed a Modern Jockey and began to flip through it looking at the different articles. Putting the magazine back on the rack she let her eyes wander along the bottom shelf. They met something Kris thought she would never have to see again and she fainted.


	4. A note from the Author

**A/N-** I read this poem and I felt it really resonated with the story, so I thought I would share it.

Someone sent me an email asking me why it is that fanfic authors always seem to kill off Junior, that there are other ways to cause drama. I completely agree! But in writing this story I really needed the dynamic of Kris feeling completely alone and lost. How could she do that if she still had Junior?

No it is not that I hate Junior as a character (who could? lol). I am a psychology student in college and I find it fascinating how people learn to cope after a tragic and devastating loss, as you see Kris do in this story. I also wanted to show that the dynamics of Kris' life after that loss and how she deals with all of the relationships in her life that have now changed.

Hopefully in some way this explains my motives to those that were questioning them (without giving too much of the upcoming story away!) and I appreciate you taking time to read my story and letting me know what you think… I'm glad you enjoy it :D and there is much more of this story (and Junior and Kris) to come! Now on to the poem:

**How can I tell my dreams not sleep with you?**

Poem by Mike Lunsford

My eyes have finally learned not to weep for you  
My arms know there's no need to reach for you  
But as long as my heart tells my mind what to do  
How can I tell my dreams not to sleep with you?

Busy days I find ways to keep you off my mind  
Still you know you come and go about a thousand times  
When the day slowly fades into midnight's deepest blue  
I'll close my eyes and realize my dreams will sleep with you.

Though I may lie wide awake I still dream of you  
For I won't try to fight the night no matter what I do  
Is a dream the only thing I live for lookin' forward to  
How can I tell my dreams not to sleep with you?


	5. Breakdown

_As she woke up after the accident, all she could hear was a deaf roar. Looking around the room at the white walls she felt the pit of her stomach drop. She was in a hospital, what the hell had happened. A million thoughts flashed through her mind and she felt her throat close up. Reaching over and pressing the call nurse button she waited for some answers to come. _

_As the nurse entered the room, she could see the pity written on her face and Kris felt fear fill her entire body. She had so many questions. What had happened? Was Junior OK? Was she OK? The nurse, noticing her fear, seemed to only look more upset._

"_Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" The nurse asked. Kris looked at her with tear filled eyes, reading her name tag she found the name Julie. "Well, Julie, how about the good and then the bad." _

_Julie nodded her head before she continued. Julie looked at her sympathetically then gave her the good news. "Good news is, you're stabilized and you and the baby are both going to be ok. You gave us quite a fright there; we thought you might have miscarried."_

_Kris was confused, the baby? What baby, she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be. Her and Junior and always been safe, well except for that one night. As images of the night before he left flashed behind her closed eyes, Kris could feel a slight blush creep on her cheeks and she smiled._

"_The bad news, well I hate to tell you this Kris, do you know why you went into shock?" Kris looked around her slowly and carefully shook her head no. "Kenneth Davis Junior was in a plane accident." Images of the phone call seemed to flutter behind her closed eyes. "I'm sorry." Kris sat there considering what she had just told her. As the realization of what Julie meant hit her like a ton of bricks, sobs racked her body._

Waking up to people hunched over you, staring at you is not what she expected. She could feel a faint throb in the back of her head and could feel her throat burn with a scream she wanted to let out. Tears filled her eyes at the image she saw before she had passed out. She wanted more than anything to believe it was a dream, a hallucination of her mind.

Reaching for her things, she found them scattered about the aisle. All Kris could think was everyone is staring, staring at me. She ignored the questions of her well being and fought the urge to run, to run away from everything and anything.

Leaning over and placing her head in her lap, she tried to take deep breaths. Tried so hard not to cause a scene, but no matter how hard she tried her brain couldn't stop the thoughts that entered. She couldn't stop the unbelievable pain that filled her body and everything went black again.

_Anger filled her and she felt herself begin to sob again. She didn't get to say goodbye. He had left in the morning before she had awakened. Thinking about the tiny baby that now lay inside of her she placed her hand on stomach and rubbed it. Tears dripped down her face as she silently wished she would have had a chance to see the look on his face when he found out. Junior would have made such a wonderful dad she thought. Her thoughts were again interrupted by a knock on the door. Rolling over she ignored it and clenched her eyes tight, clinging to any memory that she could._

_His beautiful smile popped into her head and she thought about the way he held her in his arms. The way they kissed. Thoughts filled her mind of their sinful nights and blissful days filled with love. Now she was empty and alone. Her eyes welled and filled with tears and she realized she would never see that smile again. Never feel his arms around her again. She had lost her sense of home. Lost a part of her soul. _

_No matter how hard she tried to block out hateful thoughts out of her head she couldn't stop the anger at herself and god for letting this happen to her. If only. There were so many ifs and buts. Guilty and angry that's what she felt, breathed. Her eyes closed as pain filled her body. Assuming it was from the accident she hit her morphine button. When it didn't go away she knew, knew what she could never say, the pain she would always carry for him._

Waking slowly Kris kept her eyes closed as she heard people talking around her. She had never seen the picture before; it had been just too hard to look at it after the accident. It had been impossible to look at, she didn't want to know. She didn't want the questions and thoughts that came with seeing the image to haunt her but it was too late now.

She wondered how they had gotten the picture and how they had the right to publish it. Who in their right mind wanted to see something so horrible, so breathtaking in its devastation? She had avoided this moment, avoided the news and anything else after the accident. But there is was, the picture of the charred and mangled plane, tainting her memories. Forever burned in the back of her retinas.


	6. Confessions

She made it from the gas station to Raintree in record time. Ignoring the looks from ranchers and staff members she strolled past everyone and into the barn, whistling for Wildfire. Entering his stall, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, buddy" she whispered rubbing his head as he neighed in excitement. "I know I haven't been around lately, but I have missed you so much," she told him kissing him on the nose. Leaning against Wildfire, she sighed, "where do I begin" she mumbled.

"I can't believe he's gone, it just doesn't seem real," Kris started. "I miss Junior so much; it just feels like there is this huge chunk of me that's missing that I will never get back." Kris picked up a brush and began to brush Wildfire while she talked. "Everyday I wait for him to walk through the door, and everyday he doesn't. There are a million things I want to tell him, show him, and ask him." Kris could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, as she continued to speak.

"I picture him holding Jason, playing with him, kissing him," as tears fell she continued "he never even got to know that he had a son, Wildfire, how is that fair?" Sighing she threw down the brush and sat on a stack of hay that was in the corner of his stall. "You know, I haven't been back to our house since the accident, how's that for screwed up." She could feel the corners of her mouth twitch as Wildfire stomped his foot.

"Yeah OK, way screwed up." She could feel herself laughing slightly as she got back up and began to rub him again. He groaned in appreciation and she smiled to herself kissing him once again on the nose. "What would I do without you?" she mumbled.

She had been talking to Wildfire for quite a while when she heard a nock on the stall. Looking up, she found Matt standing there watching her intently. "I saw your car, I figured this is where you would be" he stated. "Want to go for a ride," he asked. Looking back at Wildfire she knew what she had to do.

"Not right this second, but I do need a favor."

He looked at her questioningly but simply nodded his head. As she exited the stall he grabbed her in a hug and held her longer than she thought he would. Laughing slightly as she pushed him away, she wondered if she was really going to do this. Grabbing onto his arm she led him out of the barn.

As they walked she looked around the ranch noticing how much things had changed. Dani sat on the porch of the bunkhouse reading a magazine and she smiled thinking how perfect she was for Matt. Waving as Matt ran over to talk to her Kris jumped into the car and started it up. Watching Matt talk to Dani made her miss Junior.

She wondered if she would ever return to the person she was before the car accident. She had once heard someone explain the loss of someone so precious to them. That after such a sudden loss all the world was viewed as black and white instead of color. She felt that way now and wondered what it would take for her to get her color back.

Hopping into the car Matt looked at her and said "so where are we going?" Shaking her head she shifted into drive and began the long trek.

As they rode in silence Kris had a million thoughts going through her head. Matt didn't pressure her to talk about Junior or Jason but she could feel the tension between them about the conversation that needed to be had.

"Matt," she sighed. He looked at her intently, patiently waiting. "I'm sorry," she whispered "for taking off like that, I just didn't know how to handle things and I needed to get away." Looking at her he silently nodded before responding. "I understand that you were going through a lot Kris, we all were. But we could have been here to help you. Dani, mom, Pablo, me, we all care about you Kris."

She looked out the window, trying to find a way to explain everything as he continued to talk. "You wouldn't even let us see you in the hospital Kris, god, and to find out from a nurse that you were pregnant." His voice seemed to rise as he continued to speak "do you have any idea how much that hurt Kris. I thought we had gotten past the secrets. I thought we were friends again."

She could feel the guilt begin to rise in her again as she looked at him intently. It had been too much all at once, taking off seemed like the only way. She knew now though, that even when you ran, your problems always caught up with you. Always.

"I truly am sorry," she whispered "I just, I thought that if I disappeared, if I just took off that somehow it would make it easier on everyone." He seemed to get angrier as he replied "Easier for everyone else or easier for you?"

Her stomach seemed to lurch and she could feel the tears rising, making her angry. "Matt," she stated and he seemed to realize that he had hit a cord. "Kris we had no idea where you were, no idea if you and the baby were OK. We were worried about you." Kris nodded her head as she turned and looked at him, "I'm a big girl Matt, I can take care of myself."

He looked at her and seemed to smile "You are so damn stubborn," he mumbled under his breath. She smiled and let out a brief chuckle. "Me stubborn, you're the one that tracked my butt down." They both smiled at each other and let out a laugh.

Matt seemed to understand that she needed to think because the rest of the car ride was completely silent. As they reached the building neither said a word as they both got out and silently stood in the driveway. Walking up beside her, he put his arm around her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Looking at him, taking a deep breath, she replied "As ready as I will ever be."


	7. Home

**A/N- So as I was writing this I realized that it was probably going to get more graphic than some younger readers should read. I have ****marked**** the place in the story where reader discretion is advised. In skipping this small section you will not miss any of the plot (except a steamy Junior/Kris scene).**

As they reached her door she stopped and hesitated. He seemed to understand that she wasn't ready to enter yet and stood with her as she waited outside the door. Each time she lifted her hand up to put the key in the slot she found her hand shaking and had to put it back down. Taking a deep breath she looked over at him and saw an encouraging smile. Lifting the key up to the lock she slid it in and turned the key. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sighing she pushed the door open.

Kris stood in the doorway for a second scanning the surroundings. Looking at Matt again she slowly stepped through the doorway. Throwing her bag on the couch, she slowly walked through the house taking her time and looking at everything. It had been so long since she had been there that it felt as if she was looking at if for the first time.

There were so many memories in this house and as she wandered around they seemed to slowly seep back into her consciousness. Turning towards the door she realized that Matt and her car were gone. Apparently Matt had sensed that she needed time to herself and Kris felt thankful and relieved for it.

Walking through the hallway she ran her hand along the wall until she got to the stairs. Taking a deep breath she headed up. Reaching the last door at the top of the stairs, she closed her eyes.

She could picture him then, in bed, with his hair all mussed up, a small smile on his sleeping face. He would have the blankets tangled around him, from his moving throughout the night. She could picture the way he leaned to her side of the bed, even when she wasn't there, and the way his arm seemed to drape over the entirety of the bed as if to somehow pull it and her closer to him.

As her hand shook, she slowly reached down and opened the door. Slowly inhaling, she entered the room. Nothing had changed since she had left it, and it somehow felt strange to her. The sheets were still messed up, she still had clothes on the floor, and there was a pile of Junior's laundry in the corner waiting to be cleaned.

Walking over to the bed she sat down looking around the room that they used to share. Laying down she reached over and grabbed his pillow. Pulling it to her, she realized that somehow it still smelled like him. Pulling the pillow up to her nose she inhaled the scent and felt a smile grace her face. She had loved the smell of him. Closing her eyes, she held the pillow tightly against her and as she started to drift to sleep she suddenly felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

_She had stormed out of the house, yelling that she was done. What the hell had she been thinking? She drove along the side roads, really not sure where to go, but not ready to go home. Looking around she threw her car into park and hopped out, hoping to walk off some of the steam. Checking her watch she realized that it, officially, was now their one year anniversary._

_Sighing she sat down on a large rock and looked up at the stars. Why had this gotten so blown out of proportion, she wondered. She remembered the look on Junior's face when she had yelled at him and instantly felt bad. She cared about the wind-turbine product, she really did. It just made her so mad that he was willing to leave on their anniversary for it._

_She knew she was in the wrong, and she knew that she was being selfish. Sighing, she stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off of her jeans and headed back to her car. She knew she had to go home, to settle things before he left, but how?_

_She pulled into the driveway and the house was dark. Had Junior not waited up for her, she wondered. She quietly opened the front door and stepped in, taking in the surroundings. Other than a nightlight that was glowing in the hallway, it was pitch dark. Placing her keys on the hook, she closed the door quietly behind her._

_Tiptoeing through the foyer she peaked in each room as she passed, seeing if she could find him. After walking through most of the bottom floor, she still hadn't seen him. Checking the living room before heading upstairs, she saw him then. Lying on the couch, sleeping, his breathing was ragged and his face looked tense. Walking over she lightly placed her hand on his cheek and he instantly relaxed. _

_Not wanting to wake him, she left him on the couch and slowly headed up the stairs. Walking into the master bathroom, she changed quickly into one of his old t-shirts. It had been such a long night and she knew once her head hit the pillow she was going to be out._

**A/N- Warning Reader Discretion is advised after this point. On a side note this is the scene referred to in Chapter 1 (for those that were wondering).**

_As she walked into the hallway she saw him then his hair tousled from the fitful sleep he was having on the couch. Their eyes met and her breathe caught in her throat. As her eyes traveled up and down his body she felt him pushing her against the wall molding his body to hers. _

_As he leaned down to touch her she shivered in anticipation. Not saying a word his hands tangled into her hair and his lips folded over hers, their tongues wresting. As his hands snaked under her shirt a low moan could be heard. Lifting her up so her legs wrapped around him, she entwined her arms around his neck playing with the soft hair that lie there. _

_As his mouth left hers, he traced a trail from her lips to her ear and began to nibble on it before heading to her neck. As her hands gripped his hair twin groans floated through the air. She leaned her head down and nuzzled his neck as she whispered an "I'm sorry" into his ear. He silently nodded kissing her before pulling his t-shirt off of her, throwing it on the floor. All thoughts of being in the hallway and all concerns were thrown out the door as clothes flew off left and right._

_The only sound Kris could hear was their labored breathing and the occasional grunt or moan. Clenching her eyes tight she could feel her heart pounding through her chest. She felt her legs wrapped around him trying to pull him closer. As he opened his eyes she could feel him intensely looking at her and then he called her name "Kris." Hearing it she opened her eyes looking into his as she whispered "Junior."_

_Her hands seemed to tangle around him, as they pressed their foreheads against each other never breaking eye contact. As whispers of "I love you" and "Happy anniversary" tumbled off their lips, together they fell. As he loosened his hold and she slid down his body, they kissed again. Kris grabbed his hand and slowly led him down the hall to the bedroom. Smiling as she looked back at him she couldn't help but notice that for the first time in a while she felt like she was home._


	8. The Gift

Kris woke up still curled to the pillow, and surprisingly with a smile on her face. She felt more rested than she had in a long time. Looking at the clock she realized she had only been asleep for a few hours. Thinking back to her dream she realized that was most likely when Jason had been made. She felt her cheeks redden and she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Walking over to her dresser to grab her hair brush to fix her unruly hair, she noticed a small package sitting by the side of the bed. Reaching down she picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't something she had put there, she was certain of that. There was a folded note attached to the top of it, and she recognized Junior's handwriting immediately.

_Baby,_

_Well we officially did it, one year of marriage. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. When you got out of that truck at Raintree and stepped nto my life, I knew from that moment on that nothing was ever going to be the same again! We have had our ups and downs, highs and lows, but in the end (just as you once told me) it has always been you._

_I think somehow I knew from the get-go that you would be different. It just took me putting a claim on Wildfire for you to see it (you were always the stubborn one)! __You filled an emptiness in me that I never even knew existed, and completed me in a way that only you could understand. Just as I promised you a year ago when I placed that ring on your finger, no matter what happens in life I will always be there to gently wipe away your tears, and wrap you in my arms until everything is ok._

_I'm forever and always yours, I love you!_

_Junior_

Her hands shook as she read the letter revealing Junior's innermost thoughts and feelings. God, she felt the same way. Sitting down on the bed, she gently folded the handwritten letter to keep. Picking up the package she had to laugh at the horrible wrap job, knowing that Junior must have done it himself.

Wiggling in anticipation, like a little child, she pulled at the wrapping paper only to reveal a small box. Popping the top open, she laughed as she saw another small beat up black box inside. Popping open the lid she felt the breath leave her and her eyes water. Her hand trembled as she reached down and picked up the tiny object.

To anyone else the small locket would have been insignificant, but to Kris it meant the world. It was a locket that Junior had given her shortly after their wedding. She had lost it in the shuffle of moving from their temporary residence to their home. Smiling at the happy memory, Kris flipped the locket over and rubbed her finger over the small inscription on the back, memorizing the feel.

_I'll love you forever Junior._

Reading the small inscription she felt a tear drip down her cheek. How had Junior found it? She had frantically looked for it after the move, and had even been so bold as to go back to their previous residence and begged the new owners to look for it. As Kris continued to stare at the locket she couldn't help but smile at the happy memories it brought, making her feel comforted.

Kris closed her eyes smiling as she remembered how good it felt to be with him, to be Mrs. Junior Davis. Flipping the locket back over she tried to open it. Struggling with the clasp she groaned and laughed at herself. Tugging a bit harder the small locket popped open.

It was then that Kris realized that something was different about the locket. The old picture of the two of them from one of those cheep photo booths, kissing, was still in the locket. However the other picture which had been of their wedding was replaced by a picture Kris had never seen before. She looked at the picture again of the two of them smiling and holding hands while looking into each others eyes.

Smiling at the beautiful gesture Kris grabbed the wrapping paper and box to throw away, carrying them to the trashcan. As she dropped the paper into the garbage she felt something shift its weight in the box. Setting down on the floor, she reached into the box and pulled out a tiny item. Kris was not prepared for what she saw and the world around her went black.

As Matt arrived at Kris and Junior's old house he picked up his phone and dialed Kris' number. When no one answered, he sighed realizing she was probably too lost in thought to notice. Hopping out of the car he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Looking at his watch he realized it was later than he had thought. If Kris wanted to take Wildfire out they really needed to get going.

When no one answered he rang the doorbell again, and then knocked. Getting worried he pounded on her door. It wasn't like her to not answer the door, and she should have been expecting him back. He looked at his watch again, noting that he had only been gone three hours. Wondering if she had fallen asleep he tried knocking one last time, waiting a minute he realized that something might be wrong.

He searched the door frame for a spare key. Not finding one he panicked and twisted the knob. When the door still didn't open he kicked it in. Entering the house he yelled for her. Not getting a response he panicked, running from room to room.

He wasn't prepared to find her on the floor of the bedroom. He ran to her side and checked her breath. Realizing she was breathing he tried to shake her awake. Realizing that it was not working, he grabbed his phone and dialed the ambulance.

Returning to her side he was surprised to see that both of her hands were clutched tightly around objects. Wondering what they were, Matt tried to pry both items away but he couldn't get either of her hands open. Trying her right hand again her fingers loosened and a small locket fell out of her palm.

He immediately recognized it; it was the one she had always used to wear. He knew that Junior had given it to her, but he also knew that she had lost it. Wondering where she had found it he opened the locket and looked at the two pictures inside. He had seen the photo booth picture before, but the other he had never seen. Noticing how happy and in love they looked, he put the locket in his pocket. Kris would want it after all this was over, no matter what. He knew how much meaning the locket had for her.

Placing his attention on her other hand, he pried at her fingers again trying to open them. As her fingers finally released their grasp, Matt could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance, distracting him. Looking down at her hand, as he jumped up to greet them at the door, he suddenly realized why Kris was on the floor. As he stood staring at her hand he was shocked by what he saw and it took his breath away for a moment.

He could hear the paramedics calling into the apartment, but he couldn't say anything. Standing there in shock staring at her hand, he could feel himself begin to shake. It couldn't be. There was no possible way. There was just no way. How in the hell could Junior have known?


	9. Secrets Part 1

**Secrets Part 1**

**A/N So the POV in this story skips around quite a bit, hopefully it isn't too confusing. Thanks for the reviews and responses!! I hate cliffhangers too (but the chapter would have been way too long without it!). Enjoy :D**

The paramedics didn't need to take her to the hospital to wake her up. As they tried to revive her from her blackout, Matt went to the kitchen to try and calm his nerves. Shaking he picked up his phone, dialing Dani. Before it could even ring, he hung it up. Opening the fridge he grabbed a soda for Kris, thinking that the caffeine couldn't hurt.

Walking back into the room, he found Kris laying on the bed her head hung over the edge. Handing her the soda he couldn't help but notice that her hand shook as she took it. As he smiled politely at one of the paramedics, he excused himself to make a call. Looking back one last time, just to check and make sure Kris was ok, he walked into the living room and pulled out his phone.

Dialing Dani once more, he felt his hand shake. As he listened to each ring his mind went over what had just happened. There was no way, it wasn't possible. But, if Junior would have said anything to anyone it would have been Dani. As she picked up the phone he could hear the lightness in her voice. How the hell was he going to ask her?

As her phone rang, she instantly knew something was wrong. Kris and Matt should have been back hours ago. She answered the phone hesitantly, wondering what was going on. When she didn't get a reply she started to get worried. Then he began to speak.

"Dani" he whispered "we need to talk."

Her mind began to race as she felt her heart beating through her chest. She could feel herself flashing back to when she had gotten a similar call, from Junior. She could feel herself shaking, reaching for a chair, trying to sit down. Taking a deep breath, she waited hoping he would continue.

Matt could hear her shuffling around, probably trying to sit down. He didn't mean to scare her, he just needed some questions answered and he needed them answered now. Taking a deep breath, he began.

Kris sat in bed looking at the paramedics as they packed up their materials. Thanking them again for their help, she momentarily wondered where Matt had gone. Taking a sip of the soda he had brought her, she turned the small item over and over in her hands. Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she wondered if Matt had seen it. As she heard footsteps down the hall, she could feel herself slowly falling back to sleep.

As Matt explained where they had headed, Dani couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. She really had no idea that Kris hadn't been back to the house in such a long time. Listening to him describe the conversation he and Kris had on the trip over, Dani started to fully understand the true grasp her brother held on Kris' heart. She had told Matt after the accident that Kris would disappear and he had refused to believe her. Listening now as he talked, she regretted the secrets she had kept.

As Matt talked he could feel how tired his body actually was. Leaning his back against the refrigerator, he sighed, it was now or never. "Dani, that's not why I am calling," he stated, his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to. "I had to call the ambulance Dani."

A million thoughts fluttered through her head, what the hell was going on over there? Why hadn't Matt mentioned this before now? Before she could bombard him with questions, he continued.

His voice quivered as he said "I dropped her off here, I thought, well I thought she would need some time to herself. So I drove around, went to some of the old hang out places. I wanted to give her space." He shouldn't feel guilty but he did. Maybe she needed him to stay there; maybe he had failed her in some way.

Dani knew he was beating himself up about it, feeling guilty for leaving Kris alone. Knowing Kris though, that was probably exactly what she had wanted. Why was it that Matt always felt the need to be Kris' protector? She momentarily wondered, at least some part deep inside her did, if he still loved her. Pushing the hurtful and negative thoughts aside she focused back on what he was saying.

"I called her to let her know I was outside, and when she didn't answer I figured she was occupied. I got out and rang the door bell and knocked and knocked but no one answered." His voice was wavering now, not out of fear but anger. "I tried to find a spare key, but there wasn't one, so I kicked the door in. I searched the entire house for her Dani. Do you want to know where I found her? I found her on the bedroom floor, passed out."

Dani could hear the anger in his voice, but she wasn't sure why. Momentarily interrupting him to make sure Kris was ok, he responded rather curtly that in fact she was. She expected him to be upset and guilty, but she didn't understand the anger. She felt like snapping back at him, letting him know that she didn't appreciate it, didn't deserve it, that it was hurtful to her. Then she heard him start to cry.

He could feel his legs giving out as he slid down the refrigerator. He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with himself. He could feel the tears begin to fall, but he had to finish, had to get some answers. "I'm sorry," he whispered "that was uncalled for I just, I was so scared when I found her. I-I couldn't wake her up." He had to tell her, had to ask her. "I love you no matter what, you know that right?" He could hear her let out a deep sigh as she told him she loved him too.

He closed his eyes as the words slowly tumbled off his lips "Can I ask you something?"

He heard her chuckle slightly before replying with "always."

"Do you want to tell me why it is that Junior would give Kris a baby rattle for their anniversary?"

The next thing he heard was the sound of her phone echoing as it bounced on the floor.


	10. What happend in the past

**What happens in the Past…**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews and responses you guys rock! You make me want to write! :D Enjoy!!**

As the phone fell from her hands, Dani could feel herself shaking. The phone hit the floor and bounced making a loud thunking noise with each contact with the floor. She knew that this would come back to haunt her. Her brain flashed to images of her and Junior at the airport, the look on his face as he talked to her as he sipped his coffee.

Dani sat, in a stunned silence staring at the phone that was now lying on the ground. She could hear Matt calling her name, but she really didn't know how to answer him. She had tried to forget that day, tried to block out everything that had happened, but now it all came back to her.

_Waking her from a deep sleep, she could hear her phone ringing beside her head. Reaching over to grab it, so that it didn't wake Matt, she looked at the clock realizing it was way too early for anyone to be calling her. Looking at the caller ID, she rolled off the bed and tiptoed out of the room. Why the hell was Junior calling her at 4 in the morning? This better be important._

"_Junior this better be important," she grumbled._

"_Dani," he whispered "We need to talk."_

"_Do you even know what time it is?" she asked a bit frustrated that she had been woken up._

"_No, what time is it? I haven't been to sleep yet, anyways, does that really matter?"_

"_You haven't been to sleep yet?" she questioned. After hearing him chuckle she said "Eww, too much information, brother."_

"_You asked!" he laughingly replied. She couldn't help but smile, noticing how happy he sounded. She was so tired; she had stayed up late working on paperwork for the ranch, couldn't this wait? "Well obviously someone isn't dead or injured, I can tell from your tone. Can't this wait Junior; I didn't get much sleep either."_

"_God, Dani! Matt's my best friend I don't need to know that" he groaned._

_She couldn't help but smile at that "and Kris is mine, but that didn't stop you from telling me… anyways that's not why I'm tired. I had to work on some paperwork for the ranch. I've noticed a few errors in some of the bookkeeping that needed to be checked out." _

_She could hear him laugh "yeah, paperwork, right." She couldn't help but notice that he sounded semi-distracted. "Junior, what in the hell is going on? Obviously you need something, out with it! I need to get back to bed before Matt notices I'm gone."_

_He quietly mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't understand. Suddenly he blurted out "Will you meet me somewhere?"_

_She could feel herself sigh; couldn't this wait until a decent hour? "Junior go back to bed with Kris, call me at a decent hour when you are ready to actually talk."_

_He suddenly got really serious. "Please, Dani. I need you."_

_Looking back at the bedroom door she sighed. She could hear the urgency in his voice, almost a pleading tone. Feeling herself give in she asked him "Where do you want to meet?"_

"_I have a flight at 8, could you meet me at the airport coffee shop at 6? That way you can get a bit more sleep before you have to meet me and I can get in a little sleep before the flight."_

"_Alright, see you then, and Junior," she smiled "Happy Anniversary."_

"_Thanks Sis, see you then"_

_As she hung up the phone and snuck her way back into the bedroom she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. It wasn't like Junior to be this dramatic. Placing her phone on the nightstand and setting her alarm clock so that she was sure she would wake up she crawled back into bed._

_As she climbed back into bed she accidently woke Matt up. He asked her where she had been and she mumbled a response. She wasn't sure if Junior would want Matt to know that there was something going on. Curling up next to him, her mind raced. Were Junior and Kris having problems? What was so important that he had to talk to her now, and he couldn't talk to her on the phone about it? As she drifted off to sleep questions seemed to flutter in and out of her mind._

She reached down and picked up her phone, not really sure how to answer. Then she started to talk.  
"Matt we need to talk." She thought for a minute trying to choose her words carefully, how was she going to tell him, tell Kris what he had told her that morning at the airport.

"Matt do you remember that day you caught me sneaking back into bed and you asked me where I had been."

"Yeah," he replied "you said you were in the bathroom."

"Matt I wasn't in the bathroom; I was on the phone with Junior."

She could hear his sharp intake of breath, "I thought you had told Kris at the funeral that you hadn't talked to Junior for a few days."

She sighed as the words seemed to flow from her lips "yeah, I lied."


	11. The Airport

**The Airport**

**A/N- wow look at all those reviews!! You guys seriously are amazing :) ****I am so grateful you like the story and are sticking with it (hopefully your confusion will be cleared up by this and the next chapter! lol). Enjoy!!**

_She sat quietly sipping her cup of coffee, wondering where Junior was. Looking at her watch for the third time she noticed that he was only a few minutes late and chuckled at how unnerved his phone call had made her. Thinking back to this morning, she couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to Matt about where she was heading. She had told him she was headed to a business meeting, to try and meet some new clients. She didn't know why she couldn't just tell him, but something about the way Junior had sounded on the phone made her think that he wanted it to be private._

_Looking around at the business people she saw a very tired looking Junior slump his way into the coffee shop. Walking up to the register he placed his order and then came and plopped down in front of her. He looked exhausted, and she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he hadn't even combed his unruly hair. He seemed to smirk at her as she smiled, almost as if he knew what she was thinking, and then he began to speak. "I need a favor."_

"Why would you lie about talking to Junior? Dani you're not making any sense!" Matt replied, sounding exasperated.

She could feel a headache starting to rise in her temples. Using her free hand she rubbed her fingers in circles. How in the world was she going to explain the conversation that had taken place, this definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"_Well, good morning to you too, big bro. Don't you think it's a little dark to be wearing sunglasses."_

_He smiled at her then; taking a sip of his coffee he pushed his sunglasses up his face and onto his forehead._

"_What do you need?" she questioned, knowing that she couldn't tell him no._

_He reached into his bag then and pulled out a very poorly wrapped box. Setting it on the table she couldn't help but laugh at the wrap job he had done._

"_Do you want me to rewrap it?" she teased._

"_No," he laughed "It's Kris' anniversary present. I need you to sneak it into our house. I would have just left it at the house for her, but I had to pick part of it up on the way here."_

"_So what did you get her," she asked, semi-shaking the box. "Let me guess, jewelry."_

_He smiled at her then and laughed. "Remember that necklace that she was frantically trying to find after we had moved. I found it."_

_She smiled at him then, everyone knew how much that locket had meant to Kris. "Where did you find it," she asked._

"_I went back to our old place, convinced the owners to let me look around. I found it in the bathroom; it had gotten stuck between the sink and the wall. I knew how much it meant to her, she was so upset when she lost it."_

_He looked around the coffee shop then, she could tell he was contemplating something but she wasn't sure what. "That's not all I got her though."_

_Her curiosity was peaked._

"I lied because, well, I felt like I had no choice but to lie. I didn't go to a business meeting that morning Matt; I met Junior at the airport." She knew he would probably be mad at her for lying to him, but she still wasn't sure she should even be telling him this now. After all she had made a promise.

"What do you mean you had no choice but to lie? What the hell is going on" Matt asked his voice rising in anger. "Be honest with me Dani, I deserve the truth."

_She could see his leg bounce with excitement as he fidgeted in his chair. He smiled then, bigger than she thought she had ever seen him smile before. He looked around him again before leaning over the table, getting close to her ear. "Yeah, I also got her a baby rattle."_

_She felt a squeal come out of her mouth as she jumped out of her chair and into his arms. This was definitely worth getting out of bed for! She couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. "How far along is Kris?" she asked. _

_He looked at his watch and laughed "about two hours."_

_She didn't understand, and she gave him a funny look. "Junior.."_

"_I know it sounds crazy," he said "but I have never been so sure in my entire life that this is what I want, Dani. She may not be pregnant right this second, but believe me I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens."_

_She laughed at the cocky smile on his face. "I'm sure you will," she mumbled laughing slightly at her brother. "So you dragged me out of bed to tell me that you want to have kids. Wow... we are getting old." Sitting back in her chair letting the adrenalin run off she only had one question._

"_What about Kris being a jockey, though?"_

_She saw the smile fall from his face, clearly letting her know that he hadn't thought about that. She didn't want to bum him out, but jockeying meant the world to Kris and she had only had her license back for almost a year. Would she really want to give it up that soon?_

_A smile came back on his face as he leaned towards her again "I love her, Dani. I think I always have. If I have to wait, I will. But if tonight's events are any indication, I don't think I will have to wait that long."_

_She felt her nose wrinkle "Junior, what did we say earlier about too much information!"_

_Standing up and hugging him, they both laughed._

"_I, I just, I love you Sis." He looked at her then, smiling. "I had to tell someone... I couldn't sleep thinking about it. I sat in bed watching her sleep and do you want to know the only thing that kept running through my head? I just kept thinking how cute Kris would be pregnant." He blushed a bit as he spoke. "Just think how cute our baby would be." She smiled at how excited he was. She hadn't seen him this pumped about anything in quite a while. _

_"Keep this between us, would you? You know how much dad and Matt would freak if they found out." He laughed then and winked at her in a teasing manner. _

_As Junior started to walk away… he turned to look back at her. "Oh and by the way, take care of Kris while I'm gone would you?" She smiled and nodded laughing at how protective he was of her. "I will big bro, I promise."_

_She watched him board his plane, not realizing that it would be the last time she ever saw him again._

"Matt," she could feel tears falling down her face, "Junior-Junior."

He sat and listened to her sobbing, and for the third time in his life he felt completely helpless.


	12. Secrets Part 2

**Secrets Part 2**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! It's great to hear that you guys are loving the story.. As always some questions will be answered some new ones will be revealed. Let me know what you think!**

She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. She could hear the wavering in her voice as she talked, but she didn't stop. She knew if she stopped, the crying would start again.

"Junior asked to meet me, he said he had something really important to talk about that he couldn't discuss on the phone."

"But why would you lie about it Dani? It just doesn't make sense."

"Matt," she sighed "because I figured we all had been through enough. I figured I could let these things stay in the past."

"Dani," he stated "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you have to tell me."

"Because," she replied letting the word settle before she continued "your not."

"_Dani you have to promise me, you won't tell anyone."_

"_Junior, are you sure you know what you are doing?"_

"_Dani, promise me."_

"_I promise Junior, just be careful."_

He could hear her breathing again; she seemed lost in her thoughts. He was getting concerned now, what secrets had Dani been keeping?

"I guess," she sighed "I should probably start from the beginning."

He sat and patiently waited as she collected her thoughts. He wasn't going to interrupt her no matter what, because he knew if he bombarded her with questions she would never finish.

"Junior had been acting off for a while."

His mind began to race, what did she mean he was acting off? He was Junior's best friend he would have noticed something, anything. He thought as hard as he could about the weeks prior to Juniors death, and nothing stuck out.

"He was really occupied with work, getting the geothermal project going and getting sponsors for the wind-turbine. I honestly hadn't seen him that dedicated to a project, ever."

"When he called me that morning, he sounded, he sounded urgent. Almost, pleading. He said I had to meet him. When he came in, I barely recognized him. He looked worn out, exhausted, he admitted to staying up the whole night with Kris, but something was off."

"He asked me to deliver the package to Kris, the one that she must have found today. I had wondered why nothing had ever been said about it till now. I guess I have my answer."

He could hear her voice wavering again.

"He-he," tears started to fall as she continued "he told me Kris was pregnant. Which looking back is interesting since that was the night he got her pregnant. He was so excited Matt, almost ecstatic. He couldn't sit still. When I questioned him further on it, he admitted that she wasn't pregnant yet, but that he wanted to try."

Matt could feel his throat closing up. The day Junior had gotten Kris pregnant he was telling Dani how much he wanted to be a father. He could feel a few tears slip down his cheeks as she continued speaking; this was going to break Kris' heart.

"He talked about seeing Kris pregnant, about how cute the baby would be. I-I brought up Kris' Jockeying trying to be honest. He got really upset, Matt. But then he looked at me and told me it had always been her and if he had to he would wait."

Hearing this was slowly breaking Matt's heart. The one thing in life Junior wanted more than anything in life at that moment was happening and he had had no idea. He wondered if images of the life he had planned with Kris flashed past Junior's eyes- he stopped himself he couldn't think like that.

"I-I didn't bring it up because I thought it would be too hard for everyone to hear, to deal with after you-know. The last thing I said to him was that I would promise to take care of Kris while he was gone. I couldn't do it to her Matt."

He realized that Dani had been trying to protect them, and in doing so had been carrying this huge burden. He still didn't get why she thought he would be so upset about it, though. He heard her take a deep breath and then she continued.

"But that's not why I lied about it, Matt. I was keeping a secret for Junior. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Kris or you."

"Dani," he asked "What are you trying to say?"

She sighed again and he could tell she was contemplating her next move.

"Matt, Junior wasn't on a plane to deal with wind-turbine issues."

As Dani continued to explain Matt could feel the anger burning in him. After she had finished he pulled the phone away from his ear and sat staring at it for a long time. He could hear her breathing, waiting for his response. Rubbing his face with his free hand, he reached over and hit the end button. What made Dani think that she could keep this from him, from Kris?

Looking at the wall, Matt realized that he would have to be the one to tell her, to break her. He could feel the tears start to fall as he gripped the phone in his hand. Pushing himself off the kitchen floor he looked at the picture of the two smiling people and suddenly felt sick.

As his phone rang in his hand, he looked at the caller Id and hit ignore. Dani had done enough damage for the day, to him and to Kris. Taking a deep breath he began the climb up the stairs, stopping at the top. He sat at the top step for a long time staring down the very same stairs he had just climbed. How the hell was he going to tell Kris?

**P.S. (another author's note!) - I know Junior is starting to sound bad.. Don't fret!! ;)**


	13. The Dream

**The Dream**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! It is always helpful to know that people are reading and enjoying what you are writing! Most of this chapter is a dream sequence, hopefully it isn't too confusing. The lullaby lyrics used in this section are by Jack Johnson. Please Enjoy.**

_They were holding hands skipping. At least she thought it was them. She looked at the two children in front of her running through the field. The little girl was definitely her, and she couldn't help but want to reach out and touch them. She could hear them squealing, laughing with excitement. He stopped and picked a flower, then handed it to the little girl. In return she kissed him on the cheek._

_She heard the little boy whisper something and as she moved closer to them, the two children seemed to look behind them right at her. "What are you trying to tell me," she mumbled to herself. He seemed to smile at her then, the young boy, and she recognized that smile. He picked up a toad and held it up to the little girl, who screamed in response. Putting it down, he gently took her hand and sat down in the grass._

_She could hear them talking, but she wasn't sure what they were saying. The little girl was crying, and the young boy took her hand. Walking closer she sat by them and listened to them talk._

"_It's not fair" the little girl cried._

"_I know." The boy replied._

_He reached over and wiped the tears from her face, and she couldn't help but notice that she too was crying. She reached up and gently wiped away the tears as she continued to listen to them._

"_It will be OK," he told her._

"_But how do you know?" she asked_

"_Because I know!" he answered_

_The little boy looked at her then, getting up he picked another flower and handed it to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Sitting down next to the little girl again he took her hand and they both jumped up. Looking back at her one more time, they started to skip through the field again. She could faintly hear the young boy singing as he skipped, and she closed her eyes and listened. _

"_When you're so lonely lying in bed  
Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head  
__Everyone's sleeping all through the house  
You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow"_

_She could feel her head falling back into the grass, she looked up at the clouds. She was so tired, too tired. Closing her eyes again she listened as the boy continued to sing._

"_Sing this lullaby to yourself  
Sing this lullaby to yourself  
And if you are waiting, waiting for me  
Know I'll be home soon darling I guarantee  
I'll be home Sunday just in one week  
Dry up your tears if you start to weep"_

_  
Her eyes were getting heavier, and she could barely open them. She knew she should probably get up, look for the children again, but she could still hear their laughter in the distance. She could also still hear the boy singing._

_"Cause when I arrive dear it won't be that long  
No it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone  
It ain't the first time it won't be the last  
Won't you remember these words to help the time pass?  
So when you're so lonely lying in bed  
Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head  
Everyone's sleeping all through the house  
You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow  
Sing this lullaby to yourself"_

_She looked around the field once more, before feeling herself slowly drifting off.  
_

Kris woke to Matt gently shaking her awake. He looked like he had been crying and she couldn't help but notice that his face was tense. Sitting upright she put her hand on his shoulder, to try and comfort him. He seemed to pull away from her. She looked at him questioningly and he averted his eyes.

"Kris," he whispered "I have something to tell you before we head back to Raintree."

She looked questioningly at him waiting for him to speak, but he didn't. She could see a couple tears fall down his face and she wondered what he could possibly tell her that could be so bad. He still held his phone in his hand and she couldn't help but notice that his knuckles were white from clenching it.

"Matt," she said "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He looked into her eyes then, and let out a huge sigh. He pulled her into a hug, and held her tightly. She could hear him take a deep breath, and then let it out.

"So I just got off the phone with Dani," he started "I called to ask her about the baby rattle."

She looked at the tiny rattle lying next to her and felt herself blush at the fact that Matt had seen the item. It was probably really silly of her to let it affect her so, but she didn't care. That was the last thing she had expected to pull out of the box. He put his hand on her face, and she couldn't help but notice that he was shaking. She saw a few more tears fall before he spoke again.

"Kris," he continued "You might actually want to lay down for this one."


	14. Lies Revealed

**Lies Revealed**

**A/N- Thanks to all you avid readers. As always enjoy and let me know what you think!**

She could feel the tears falling, slowly running down her face and dripping onto her shirt. Dani had told him everything, and he in turn had told her. She could feel herself shaking; Junior had wanted a baby more than anything. Her heart felt like it was breaking apart and she wondered if the pain would ever stop. She could feel her fingers playing with the tiny baby rattle, slowly turning it over and over. She looked at Matt and she could tell that it was killing him to tell her this.

The sound of his phone, shrilly ringing, cut through the silence that had ensued. He looked at the caller ID and then suddenly turned the phone off. She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he wouldn't answer his phone. Looking away, he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Turning and looking into her eyes, he spoke again.

"Kris..." he sighed "there is something else."

He seemed to hesitate, and then closing his eyes he turned away from her. She sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder, and she saw him slowly drop his head into his hands.

"Kris...Junior was lying to you."

She felt her hand jerk off of his shoulder and a shiver ran up her spine. She looked at him questioningly, angrily.

"Matt, I thought we had gotten past this."

He seemed to look confused, but only for a moment. She could feel herself moving away from him, could see the hurt in his eyes. Matt had Dani, there was no way this was happening, this couldn't be happening. She could feel her breathing become shallow as she became angrier and angrier.

"I never thought you would be one to take advantage of a situation. Matt, honestly, that is really low. Junior would never do anything to hurt me, we loved each other."

His mouth was agape and he looked incredulous, he quickly stood up slowly shaking his head. She could tell he was hurt, but she could also tell he was getting angry, and then he started to yell.

"Whether you want to hear it or not it's the truth! Junior wasn't on a plane to deal with the wind-turbine, Kris. He lied to you about it. Do you want to know where he was _really_ headed?"

She could feel herself rising to her feet, walking towards him. The next thing she knew her palm was raising and she slapped him across the face.

She could feel her mouth agape, stepping back from him. "Matt" she whispered.

He stepped back and away from her, as he headed for the door. He turned and looked at her for a moment, and shaking his head he walked out.

She sat on the bed staring at the wall. They had all been through so much, but she found it hard to believe that Junior would lie to her. Picking up her phone she tried to call Matt, but then realized he had turned his phone off. She hadn't heard him leave the house, so getting up she walked around trying to find him.

She found him on the back porch, sitting on the porch swing staring off into space. He looked at her as she walked up and sat beside him. He turned away from her and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Matt…" she mumbled "I am so so sorry. I just I couldn't control myself. It happened before I even realized what was going on."

He quietly nodded before turning to look at her. "Kris, I would never lie to you. I promise I am not making this up. Just hear me out; if you don't believe me Dani can confirm it for you."

She nodded her head, and patiently waited for him to continue.

"Kris, Junior was not on that plane to deal with wind-turbine business. Kris Junior got on that plane fully knowing what he was walking into."

She had never felt more confused, "Matt what are you trying to say? Are you telling me that Junior knew the plane was going to go down?"

She could feel tears brimming on her eyelids, and it felt difficult to breathe. She needed answers and she looked questioningly at Matt. She could see matt clenching his eyes tight, as he looked into the distance.

"He didn't know that the plane was going to go down, that Dani is sure of and so am I. Kris he loved you more than anything, and he wouldn't do that to you. He could barely stand to be away from you as it is, he was talking about kids. He had no idea that it was coming, and it is probably not related. His plane crashed on the way home not on the way there."

"Matt," she replied "you better tell me what is going on right now!"

"Kris, Junior knew that he was walking into a dangerous situation."

He took a deep breath and then the words tumbled off his lips.

"Kris, Junior was being blackmailed."

"What could someone possibly blackmail Junior with?"

He looked at her then, and she noticed that his eyes seemed to dim.

"You Kris, they were threatening you."


	15. You've got a friend in me

**You've got a friend in me**

**A/N- So I had some free time today and that results in another update! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

Standing in the kitchen trying to calm his nerves he drank his glass of water and filled up another glass. She hadn't said anything but the look on her face was still engrained in his mind. His hand shook and the glass tumbled from it and shattered on the floor. Sighing, he picked up the shattered pieces and placed them in the trash. She had gotten up and walked away from him, and he knew he should probably look for her, make sure she was OK.

He wasn't sure where she had went, but he had heard a door upstairs slam shut. Slowly walking up the stairs he noticed that the only door closed was the bathroom door. He lightly knocked on the door, but got no response. Trying the doorknob, he realized it was locked. Sighing he knew what he had to do and he picked up his phone.

--

She could hear her phone ringing in the other room, and she momentarily wondered if she should ignore it. Looking at the caller ID, she answered.

She was surprised by what he was asking, and even more surprised that she was agreeing to it. Five minutes later she was in her car driving faster than she probably should have been.

--

She could hear a dull pounding on the door like someone was trying to break in. Rubbing the back of her neck with frustration and stress she slowly picked herself up off the floor. Looking in the mirror she wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to rub the tear stains off of her face. Kris tried to ignore the tingling sensation that lingered in her legs as she slowly massaged her red eyes straining to clear her vision. Leaning on the counter she splashed cold water onto her face and slowly turned away from the sink.

She thought about how she was going to face Matt after the way she had treated him earlier. How could she explain the thoughts that were currently racing through her mind? She didn't even think she could speak them aloud. She needed time to think. Sitting trapped in a bathroom, in the dark was not going to help her. Walking over to the door she slowly unlocked it and took a deep breath before turning the knob.

There were a few people setting against the wall around the door and she saw their heads jerk up when the door opened. She couldn't help but notice that more than one of them looked relieved. She turned her head to the side and took a quick peek at Matt. He looked miserable and her brain was screaming at her that it was her fault. She brushed away her irrational thoughts and looked at the other two people sitting on the floor. What were they doing there?

Dani stood up and to her surprise pulled her into a hug. She could see Pablo and Matt standing behind Dani, watching them carefully. As she pulled away from Dani she could feel Pablo's hand on her back pulling her into a hug. It had been quite a while since she had seen him and she was surprised that he was there. Looking questioningly at him, he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Matt called Dani, and I saw her rushing out of the house. I asked her what was going on and she filled me in on the way here. You ok?"

She felt her head nodding slowly, she knew she was lying to them and herself, but she didn't care. She could tell that they were concerned about her but all she really wanted to do at that moment was run. She knew that she needed to talk to Dani, to get the rest of the details about what had happened, but there was something she needed to do first.

"I think I'm going to go for a drive to clear my head." She whispered. She could see them nodding, as they started to follow her down to the car.

She looked back at them and realized that they were planning to go with her. She stopped in the living room and quietly told them that she would be back shortly. The surprise on their faces made her question if it was the right move, but as she walked to the driveway and hopped into her car the silence felt welcoming.

She found herself driving and not knowing where she was going. Everything looked similar but she couldn't pin point her destination. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to the silence in the car. The picture of Junior's face was burnt in her memory and she tried to shake it from her mind. Her body began to heave for oxygen and she found herself slamming on the breaks. She jumped out of the car and stood in the middle of the road gasping for air. She looked around at the field that stood in front of her and she suddenly realized where she was.

She slowly made her way to the tombstone she had avoided for so long.


	16. Peace

**A/N- Thanks for your dedicated Reviews, I love to hear what you guys think and want to happen! **

**Did you not love the new episode on Monday?! (I thought it was amazing!) **

**On a side note... This chapter is kind of sad (as some of the others have been) but things will get better for Kris, I promise ;)**

She sat in the grass, slowly tracing her fingers over the engraved words trying to think of what to say. Words flowed through her mind but nothing sounded adequate. How could she explain everything that had been going on, everything that she was feeling?

"_You love me." She looked at him smiling._

_He couldn't help but smile back at her "yeah, I do."_

_She leaned over and kissed him, and neither of them could keep a smile off their face._

_Pulling away she whispered "I love you too."_

"I guess I need to explain why I haven't come to visit you huh? I guess that's probably where I should start." Kris laughed at how foolish she sounded and how strange it felt to be talking to his grave but she needed to get it out. "I know this may not make sense but just stick with me" she mumbled.

"_What are you doing here?" she questioned him._

"_Davis party of four. I brought lunch. Burgers for me and you, carrots for Flame and Wildfire. It's a family meal." He replied._

_She couldn't help but smile at him "so were a family now?"_

"It's so hard for me to believe you're gone. I keep waiting for the door to open and for you to walk back into my life. I just feel like there is this huge part of me, of my life that's missing. You completed me and filled me with a wholeness I had never known existed. You were my family, my love."

_She sat in the hospital looking at her precious baby boy. She was never good at picking out names; it had taken her forever to decide on Flame's name. _

_The baby book she had picked up at the bookstore was beside her. She temporarily debated on naming him after his father, but she knew that he would have hated the child not having their own identity. _

_Flipping through the book she came across the name Jason, and she knew instantly that was what she would name him. Jason Kenneth Davis, her little handsome healer._

She could feel her hands shaking as she continued to run her fingers over each individual engraved word. She wondered why it had been so hard for her to come here before now, why she had put it off for so long. As she sat and talked it seemed natural, almost as if she were actually talking to Junior.

"You gave me Jason, my little healer. He looks so much like you that sometimes it hurts to look at him and sometimes I can't stop looking at him. I will let him know who his daddy is though, that's a promise."

_Her hands seemed to tangle around him, as they pressed their foreheads against each other never breaking eye contact. As whispers of "I love you" and "Happy anniversary" tumbled off their lips, together they fell. _

_As he loosened his hold and she slid down his body, they kissed again. Kris grabbed his hand and slowly led him down the hall to the bedroom. Smiling as she looked back at him she couldn't help but notice that for the first time in a while she felt like she was home._

She could feel herself smiling "our little escapade in the hallway," she felt herself laughing "gave me one of the greatest gifts of my life Junior, I will never forget that."  
_  
__"Kris, Junior was being blackmailed."  
"What could someone possibly blackmail Junior with?"  
He looked at her then, and she noticed that his eyes seemed to dim.  
"You Kris, they were threatening you."_

"I know you were trying to protect me, Junior. But, honestly, you should have told me what was going on. You should have told me where you were actually going. We could have dealt with it together, as a team. I wasn't as fragile as you thought I was, I could have helped, somehow."

Tears streamed down her face and she felt an overwhelming sense that everything would be ok. "Thank You, for everything." she whispered.

As she walked back towards her car she looked back at the grave one last time. Then and there she promised herself and Junior that she would come back and visit again. She slowly climbed into her car and wiped the dry tears off of her face. She looked back one last time and smiled.

As she shifted her car into drive, she thought about everything that she had been through in the past few days. She knew that there were still many things to get through; she still had to talk to Dani and find out who had been blackmailing Junior and more importantly why. She pictured the image of the small boy in her dream, and smiled. She could get through this. With her friends by her side, she would be OK.

**So I realized I never told you/gave you the meaning of Jason's name or why Kris picked it.**

**Jason means Healer, Kenneth means beautiful. **

**Re-reading, I noticed it sounds like its the end, but it's not!**


	17. Dani Davis

**Dani Davis**

**A/N-Thanks for all your loyal reading and reviewing, I love to know what you all think! Enjoy :)**

She sat at the coffee shop, quietly staring at the wall next to her. She was on edge, and the caffeine probably wasn't helping. She was trying to pay attention to the person talking in front of her, but was having a difficult time doing so. Something didn't feel right, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Coffee had been Dani's suggestion, and she had to admit she was relieved to get away from the staring eyes of Matt and Pablo, if only for a little while. It seemed as if Dani knew she was spacing, or wasn't fully there because a hand was gently waved in front of her eyes a few seconds later. Shaking her head slowly, she turned her attention back to Dani and what she was saying.

"Kris, were you listening to a word of what I was just saying?" she asked, and she didn't look amused.

Kris could feel her head slowly shaking no, and she felt guilty. She hadn't told anyone where she had gone and yet no one had asked her. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted them to know, it was just that a huge weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders and she wanted to savor the feeling for awhile.

She could see Dani looking at her again, and she realized she must have asked her a question. Not really knowing how to respond Kris looked down at her drink and then replied "I'm sorry, what did you ask." Dani seemed to frown before replying "Kris, I asked you what all Matt had told you. Are you feeling ok, you don't really seem like you are here." She questioned.

Kris really wasn't sure how to precisely describe what she was feeling and going through at that moment. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dani; they had become friends quite awhile ago, but more an unwillingness to talk about it.

"I-I honestly don't know Dani. If it's not one thing it's another."

Dani seemed to smile before responding, "You have a babysitter for Jason, and you were planning on staying at Raintree anyways. Let's go out dancing, it's been forever since we went to the club."

She could feel herself smiling, maybe a night out would be good for her. After agreeing to go out that night, she realized that she still hadn't asked Dani any of the questions that she needed answers to.

"Dani, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she replied hesitantly.

"Dani, do you know anything about who was actually blackmailing Junior?"

Dani seemed to look around before answering. "Kris, I wasn't even supposed to know what was going on. I overheard Junior on the phone one day, while he was in the stables. I questioned him about it. I couldn't get much, if anything out of him."

"But Dani," Kris questioned "Then how did you know it was about me?"

"Because of what I overheard." She replied.

_There was a loud bang, as a door was slammed. She could hear muffled voices and she could tell that Junior was frustrated about something._

"_You have got to be kidding me." He yelled and she could hear a loud crash. Peeking through the crack in the door she saw the contents of the desk strewn across the floor. He sat with his head in his hand and the other holding the phone up to his ear. His eyes were clenched tight, and a frown was strewn across the bottom of his face._

_She saw his face flash with anger before she heard him reply to the person on the phone "I swear to god, if you touch her it will be the last thing you ever do." He sat and listened to the person on the phone, and seemed to be contemplating something. _

"_Fine, where do we meet?" he asked. She watched as he jotted a few notes on a slip of paper before he slipped it into his pocket. Hanging up his phone he let out a huge sigh before chucking the phone against the wall._

_Taken by surprise Dani couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. As he walked over and slowly pushed the door open she came into his view. He definitely did not look happy to see her._

"_Dani, what all did you hear?"_

"_I heard enough, Junior. You want to tell me what is going on?"_

_He looked at her and frowned. He seemed to be contemplating something but she wasn't sure what._

"_Junior, are you being blackmailed?" she asked._

_He took a moment and looked at her and she could see sadness in his eyes that wasn't there before._

"_Dani you have to promise me, you won't tell anyone."_

"_Junior, are you sure you know what you are doing?"_

"_Dani, promise me."_

"_I promise Junior, just be careful."_

Kris sat and listened to Dani explain the events of that day. She had been married to Junior and she had never seen him that mad. She wondered who the other person on the phone was and why he tried to keep it such a big secret. She looked questioningly at Dani, silently wondering if she wasn't really telling her the whole story.

"Kris, I promise you, if I thought that anything was going to come out of it I would have said something to someone. It wasn't the first time our family had been blackmailed; I thought he had it under control."

Kris continued to watch Dani as she looked down at her coffee and stirred it with the spoon. Something was bugging her about the way Dani was acting and it made her question her story.

What was Dani not telling her?


	18. The Club

**The Club**

**A/N- Ok here is the next part! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

The music was blaring out of the speakers, sending a pulsing rhythm through the crowd of dancers. She wanted to grab Dani and finish their conversation, but she couldn't even think straight let alone talk. She just could not shake the feeling that Dani was still hiding something, but she was unsure of what. Walking up to the bar, she ordered a drink and felt a hand slink around her stomach.

She looked at the man she had never met before and quickly removed his hand with a disgusted look. He seemed to get the hint, because he turned back to the group of people he was with, leaving Kris with only her thoughts again. She could see Matt and Dani dancing out on the dance floor and momentarily thought of joining them before she heard someone say her name.

"Kris?"

She turned to look and see who it was, and was mildly surprised. "Jace, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled at her before pulling him into a hug. "You didn't think I would forget about my sister while I was on leave?" he questioned. She could feel him pull her tighter. "Plus," he said "I hadn't heard from you and wanted to see how you were doing?"

She could feel tears spring up at the edge of her eyes, not wanting to cry especially right there she smiled politely and he seemed to understand. He reached out and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her onto the dance floor.

"So, how is my nephew?" he asked. She was grateful that he had changed the subject. Smiling at the thought of Jason, she replied "He's great! He's getting so big."

She could see Matt and Dani coming over, and they both turned and waved at them. Dani quickly grabbed Jace and they were off dancing. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Jace was in town. Her brother, her protector was always there for her when it seemed she needed him the most.

Matt smiled at her as he pulled her in and started dancing.

"See, Dani and I were right; you did need a night out."

She nodded in response watching Dani and Jace out of the corner of her eye.

"So," he asked "Jace is back? From the look on your face when you saw him, I take it that you didn't know he was coming?"

"You were watching us?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah, he's back I guess. I didn't know that he was coming, he is on leave and wanted to check on Jason and I."

He seemed to nod and his attention was diverted as well to Dani and Jace. He pulled her over closer to them and she couldn't help but feel like things were tense. Was there a reason that Matt was uncomfortable with Jace? She noticed that the more she thought about things the more she read into them, and it needed to stop.

Pulling Matt onto a platform they continued to dance and talk about things.

"So, Dani said that coffee with you two was good."

Kris smiled politely and said "well if that's what Dani said."

He gave her a questioning look, probably wondering what she meant by it before replying "want to elaborate on that?"

She shook her head no before letting out a large sigh. She didn't know what was wrong with her; Dani and Matt were her friends. Why was she having a hard time talking to them and trusting them now? Slowly turning away from Matt and scanning the crowd again, she looked for Jace.

She spotted Dani and Jace at the bar buying drinks and she signaled him to get her one as well. He seemed to know automatically what she was thinking because she saw him hold up two fingers and she smiled. God, did she love her brother. As she watched them purchase their drinks she got the strangest feeling she was being watched again.

Looking over at Matt, she noticed that he was watching Dani through the crowd. She smiled thinking how cute it was that he was protective of her. She remembered a time when Junior used to be that way of her, and she could feel the smile slowly fall from her face. Junior had been protecting her, at least that is what Dani had claimed to overhear. She momentarily wondered why it was that she was having trouble trusting Dani all of the sudden.

They were friends after all; at least they had been friends before the accident. She had lost contact with a lot of her friends over the last year, had built a shell around herself. Maybe that was what this was really about, opening up again.

She thought back to when she had first moved to Raintree and how hard it had been for her to open up. They had been there for her then, why did she feel like they weren't there for her now? She looked over at Matt again and could see that he was still watching Dani. She needed them and their friendship, no matter how much she told herself she didn't. Kris was not going to continue to go it alone.

Looking for Dani and Jace through the crowd Kris' eyes scanned over everyone in the club. They came across two very familiar eyes and she felt herself stumble backwards.

Matt seemed to look at her for a second before calling her name.

"Kris?"

She locked eyes with the person and she could feel herself slowly stepping backwards, there was absolutely no way.

"Kris?"

Matt put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and looked at him. He looked concerned and a few seconds later Jace and Dani were also by her side all looking concerned.

"Kris are you ok?" Jace asked.

She slowly looked past him to where the person had been standing and she could feel her hands shaking. No one was standing there.

"I-I-I swear I just saw.." she mumbled.

They all stood and looked at her and she swore that she could hear Matt continuing to say

"Kris?"

"Kris!"


	19. Fear

**Fear**

**A/N-So the POV skips around a lot, to make it easier I tried to use page separators so that you could keep up. This chapter is very fast paced… Hopefully you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! **

She sat in the car staring out the window. She could still hear the rhythm of the music pounding in her ears even though they had left the club quite awhile ago. She could feel a sigh escape her lips and she saw two heads jerk around to look at her. Trying to block the tears that were forming she turned away and looked out the window again. She closed her eyes and could see him standing there, in front of her watching her. It was him she knew it was him, she wasn't crazy.

As they pulled into Raintree she could see Jean and Pablo waiting on the porch with concerned looks on their faces. As the car jerked to a stop she swung her door open and jumped out of the car. She could hear people calling her name and she didn't care. Running as fast as she could to Wildfire's stall, she didn't even bother to look back at the people running after her.

--

By the time he had reached the stall both Wildfire and her were gone. He turned and looked at Pablo and Jace running up behind him, followed by Dani and Jean. He could feel his anger slowly rising as he ran his hand through his hair. Frustrated he slammed his fist into the stall door causing both Pablo and Jace to look at him questioningly.

"We need to find her before she does something stupid." He muttered. He had lost her twice before, he wasn't going to lose her again.

--

Pablo watched Matt storm out of the barn and towards the house. Turning to Dani and Jace he noticed them looking away. Turning and grabbing Jean's hand he noticed the worried look on her face. They had all lost Kris once; they were going to fight this time.

He looked Jace dead in the eyes before he began to speak.

"Would you two like to fill us in on what the hell is going on?" he asked.

--

She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there, but she ran. She knew deep in her mind that no matter how far or fast you ran, it always seemed to catch up with you. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following her and slowed Wildfire down from a full out sprint to a slow walk.

She couldn't bear to face them let alone talk to them; they all thought she had lost it or that she was drunk. She knew she wasn't imagining things, she had seen him and she had never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

She could feel Wildfire slow down even more and she saw a person standing in front of her in the field ahead. Who the hell would be out in the middle of nowhere at this time of night?

--

Pablo continued to stare at Jace, who seemed to turn and look at Dani. She seemed to understand that he wanted her to speak because she looked up at Jean and took a deep breath.

"We honestly have no idea; Matt would be the one to talk to. We were getting Drinks at the bar and as we were walking back we saw Kris stumble backwards. When we got to her she just kept mumbling something."

Pablo looked at Jean for a moment before turning back to Dani. What would have happened to make Kris run?

Jean looked at Pablo for a moment, and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing. "What was she mumbling Dani?" Jean asked.

--

He had heard what she had said, as much as he wished he hadn't he had. He could feel the tension rising in his back as he looked at himself in the mirror. He splashed cold water onto his face and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. He had to go after her, but where would she take Wildfire?

He momentarily wondered if she had headed to Davis farms, but thinking it through realized that probably wasn't the case. Sitting down on the side of the tub he leaned back and put his head against the wall. He could hear people entering the house and calling his name, closing his eyes he made a choice. He refused to answer.

--

Pablo saddled up one of the horses and headed out in the general direction he thought Kris had headed. Jace had taken his car to the road, both silently hoping that one of them would find her. The look on Matt and Kris' face haunted his memory. What had she seen?

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and that somehow Kris was in danger. Digging his heels into the side of the horse he could feel himself urging it to go faster to run harder. He had to find her, no matter what he had to find her.

--

Dani found him in the bathroom, still sitting in the same position. She came and sat next to him and leaned back into him. She noticed every time she tried to talk to him, his eyes closed and he pulled a little bit further away from her.

Standing up he didn't say a word as he walked out of the room, the next thing she heard was the front door slamming shut.

--

She pulled on Wildfire's reins making him slow even more as they approached the person. She could tell that their back was to her, but she couldn't make out much else in the dark. She called to the person and they seemed to ignorer her. Hopping off of Wildfire she slowly walked up to the person and then he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He seemed to look at her for only a moment before grabbing her arm.

"You my dear are coming with me."

Wildfire seemed to sense that something was wrong, because the next thing she knew he was bolting away from them and headed back towards Raintree. Closing her eyes she hoped he got there before it was too late.

--

As he walked out the front door he came across a horse in the middle of the driveway. He felt his heart sink in his chest as he walked up and petted a very rattled Wildfire. Yelling for Dani and his mom he could feel his knees go weak. This could not be happening, not now.

--

Pablo could feel his phone ringing in his pocket, and the buzzing seemed ominous. Picking up the phone he listened to what Jean said before cursing loudly. Turning the horse around, he raced back to Raintree as quickly as possible.

--

Wildfire seemed to buck and neigh as if he was trying to tell them something, trying to warn them. Where was Kris and why would Wildfire leave her?

--

She looked at the person one last time as he quickly shoved her into the car. The place where he had held her arm ached and she quietly massaged it with her other hand.

Why did she think it was a smart idea to run from Raintree, to run from her friends?

What had she got herself into?


	20. Answer Me

**Answer Me**

**A/N- Thanks for all your loyal reviews! I love to hear what you guys think! This one goes out to all of you who reviewed/emailed/pm'd me letting me know how much you LOVE this story! Thanks for your dedication!**

The car had been driving for quite a while, long enough for her to fall asleep. She woke to a loud thudding noise as they pulled off on a gravel road. She looked out the window trying to figure out where they were going, but all she could see was black. Looking at the familiar person in the driver's seat, she wanted to puke.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned

He looked at her through the rear-view-mirror and seemed to smile. "Were just going to have a little chat." He replied.

"Were going to have a chat in the middle of nowhere?" she questioned.

She heard him laugh, before she heard him flip on the radio to drain her out. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the seat again, she suddenly felt very nauseous.

--

Matt sat on the porch with a glass of water staring at the three police officers that were sitting in front of him. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he couldn't help but feel like somehow in someway this was his fault.

He had heard Kris mumbling, had seen her shaking, and had followed her eyes to the very thing she was looking at. He had assumed she was seeing things, the only problem with that was as his eyes followed her gaze he saw him too.

He could feel his hands shaking as he looked from one officer to another. He let out a huge sigh before replying to their question "where do I begin?"

"Why don't you start by telling us what exactly happened at the club" Pablo seemed to clip out. Matt didn't know if he had ever seen him this worked up, and he silently nodded his head in response.

"We decided to have a night out, get Kris away from everything for awhile. Dani and I were dancing and we saw Jace walk up and start talking to Kris."

He seemed to look around then before turning to Pablo and saying "where is Jace?"

--

She could feel each bump in the road, sending her nerves into a frenzy. They had been driving for a really long time and she momentarily wondered where he was taking her. The car slowed and she looked around at the total and utter darkness surrounding the windows.

The car turned as it did she could a small mailbox off to the side of the road. Where in the world were they? As the car lurched to a stop she could see a small light in the distance, illuminating a small wood cabin. As the guy hopped out of the car she noticed another figure, dimly lit, standing on the porch.

She saw the man walk to the porch and talk to the guy for a moment before coming back to the car and opening her door. Taking a deep breath, she momentarily contemplated running but knew how stupid it would be as she had no idea where they were. The guy grabbed her arm as she got out of the car and lead her to the porch and the shadowed man waiting for her.

--

Pablo seemed to look around as well "Did anyone call Jace and tell him what happened?" As heads were shaking no, Dani jumped up and offered to do it and as she left the porch Matt could feel Pablo's eyes on him.

"Now that you've used up that excuse, why don't you tell us what really happened." He snapped at Matt.

Matt could feel himself getting frustrated, especially with Pablo. Who the hell was he to interrogate him like this? He could feel the cops staring at him and he looked down at his hands and could see that they were once again shaking.

"What do you mean?" he asked Pablo, his voice trembling slightly.

He could see Pablo's eyebrows rise, almost in a challenge.

"Don't lie to me Matt, and don't even think for a second you can pull that. What are you hiding?"

--

Matt seemed to look away as Dani came back outside. Noticing the tension she gave Matt a questioningly look before responding to what everyone was wondering.

"Jace didn't pick up his phone he must be out of reception because it went straight to voicemail."

She noticed that no one seemed to respond to her, looking at Jean she noticed that everyone's eyes were on Matt. She looked to Matt and noticed that he seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze and was shaking a bit. She momentarily wondered what had happened while she was in the house. And then she saw Pablo stand up.

The next thing she knew Matt was pressed against the wall and Pablo was in his face. She looked at Jean and the three police officers wondering if they were going to do anything but no one was moving. She could see Matt looking at her, almost pleadingly and then she spoke.

"What the hell is going on?"

--

Pablo was shaking from anger, and he knew he was close to losing control. What was this kid trying to pull talking back to him and lying? "You better think carefully before you speak." He murmured to Matt.

Matt seemed to look beyond his head to what Pablo was assuming was his mother and then he heard her speak.

"Let him go, Pablo"

He turned to look at Jean and quietly nodded his head, removing his hands from Matt's collar and stepping back. He could see Jean staring at Matt and he momentarily wondered if she could sense that he was lying as well.

"Matt," he stated and he could feel his voice breaking with emotion.

"You may not understand this but Kris is the closest thing to a daughter I have ever had. Please, please, just tell us what you know."

Matt seemed to look from Jean to Pablo to Dani and he nodded his head quietly as he sat down in one of the porch chairs. His hands shook as slowly massaged his forehead.

"She saw someone at the club," he stated "someone that surprised her, startled her. She stumbled backwards, almost fell over. I caught her and I heard her mumbling. I didn't believe what she was saying, it didn't make sense. I thought she was drunk or tired." He rambled.

He reached over and grabbed Dani's hand and Pablo momentarily felt around for Jeans. He had a feeling that he was going to need it.

"Who did she say she saw, Matt?"

--

Dani could feel Matt's hand shaking in her own and she wondered what would have made him so worked up. She saw tears start to fall down his face and his voice trembled as he spoke.

"She said she saw Junior" he replied.

She could feel her hand jerk out of Matt's as she looked at him questioningly.

"Matt, that is impossible," she replied "Junior is dead."

He seemed to look at her for only a moment before he turned and seemed to look into the night, he let out a large sigh as he replied.

"Dani, I saw him too."


	21. Broken, Bruised, and Numb

**Broken, Bruised, and Numb**

Her arm ached where he held it and she couldn't help but wiggle to try and get out of his grasp. It only made him seem to dig his fingers in deeper. She could feel the contempt rising within her, she had trusted him. She looked at the man pleadingly with her eyes and she noticed he seemed to look away.

"Why are you doing this to me," she asked.

He looked at her momentarily before turning away again "I'm sorry," he replied.

She looked at Jace as he led her up the porch steps, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Please," she begged and she could feel his hand loosen its grip on her arm and she swore she could hear him whisper "trust me."

--

"Dani, I saw him too."

The words seemed to reverberate around the porch as Matt continued to look out into the night.

"It's not possible Matt, its just not." She replied and he could feel her body shaking next to his.

"Dani, they never found his body, anything is possible."

He could hear her sharp intake of breath, before replying "how did you know about that?"

He looked from Jean to Pablo before returning his gaze back to Dani and replying "your dad told us."

She looked confused for a moment before asking "does Kris know?"

"No, Dani, Kris doesn't know."

--

Jace let go of her arm and she instantly began to rub it with her other hand. She knew for a fact that she was going to have a bruise from his fingers digging into her. She watched him talk to the man on the porch before turning to look at her.

He silently nodded his head, and she couldn't help but notice how extremely sad he looked. She watched him walk back to his car, and he hesitated as he opened his door. He looked back at her and she could tell that something was wrong, that he didn't want to leave. She saw him mouth the words 'I'm sorry' and she silently nodded her head. As she watched him drive away, she couldn't help but wonder, what now?

--

"So," Dani asked "What does this mean?"

Matt seemed to contemplate what to say, then he replied.

"I have no idea, but Dani I've never been more certain of anything in my life. It was him."

He watched her carefully as she slowly digested his words and he could see the pain and hurt cross her face. He knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking and feeling the same thing.

As tears fell down her face, she slowly got up and walked away into the house. He watched his mom get up and follow her into the house.

Looking at Pablo for a moment he replied "I don't know what this has to do with Kris missing though."

--

The man in the shadows turned to look at her and she couldn't help but gasp at the familiar face.

"Well, hello again Kris." He replied

She could feel the revulsion pulsing through her veins, what was her brother doing associating himself with _him_?

"What do you want?" she asked disgusted that she had to be near him.

He seemed to look at her with a confused look before responding.

"Oh, now come on Kris. You're smarter than that. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

She gave him a questioning look and he seemed to chuckle.

"I'm the one who was blackmailing your precious little hubby. I knew he would do anything to protect you; you always were his weak spot. It was just too easy."

He leaned over and ran his hand across the side of her face. She could feel her body revolting and pulling away from him as she felt her hand rise and connect with his face. She watched him bring his hand up to his face and rub the place where she had hit him.

"You always were a feisty one," he replied "but that was very, very stupid."

--

Matt was deep in thought when he was broken from the silence by a car pulling into the driveway. As he rose he noticed Pablo and the cops rise as well. He could feel the nerves in his stomach as he saw Jace get out of the car and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Where have you been?" he heard Pablo ask questioningly.

Jace seemed to stare at the three cops as he replied "I was out driving around, looking for Kris, no luck."

Pablo seemed to nod his head in understanding before asking him "why didn't you pick up your phone, we tried to call you to let you know that Wildfire came back."

"I must have been out of service." He replied. Matt couldn't help but notice that he seemed distracted, almost nervous.

Jace nodded his head in understanding before looking around. "Where is Wildfire now?" he asked

"In the barn," Matt replied.

Jace seemed to look towards the barn as they all heard Wildfire going crazy in his stall. Matt seemed to look at Jace for a moment, before jumping off the porch and grabbing him.

He saw Jace give him a confused look as he tried to shove him off.

Matt could feel the anger rising in him and he could feel his blood pumping through his body. Grabbing him harder he shoved him against the porch.

Jace looked him straight in the eye and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I had to."

Looking at him in disgust he could see Pablo heading towards them.

"Where did you take her" Pablo asked "and more importantly who has her?"

--

She could feel the duck tape around her wrists, chaffing at her skin. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth, and she couldn't help but wince at the taste. She couldn't feel the pain anymore; she had become numb awhile ago. She could feel the tears she had let out drying on her face.

How could Jace do this to her, she wondered. He was her brother, her protector, and her only hope. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands slowly running through her hair. She closed her eyes and thought about Jason and Junior. She thought about anything but where she was and who she was with. Silently she prayed that Jace had gone for help.

She could hear him move in front of her and then he spoke.

"Look at me."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the man standing in front of her and the only thing she could think slowly tumbled out of her mouth.

"Why, Kerry?"


	22. Break Me Break You

**Break Me/Break You**

**A/N-Wow look at all those reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all your support!**

Jace looked him straight in the eye and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I had to."

Looking at him in disgust he could see Pablo heading towards them.

"Where did you take her" Pablo asked "and more importantly who has her?"

Jace seemed to look at Pablo for a minute before responding "I'm sorry."

"Where is she?" Matt yelled.

"A cabin off of 16" he replied.

"Who has her?" Pablo asked.

"Kerry," he replied.

"Why?" Matt asked disgusted, "She trusted you!"

--

"Look at me."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the man standing in front of her and the only thing she could think slowly tumbled out of her mouth.

"Why, Kerry?"

"Why?" he sneered, "You're asking me why?"

His hand connected with the side of her face and she could feel the sting as he slowly backed away from her.

"Think about it Kris, it's not difficult. Use a little common sense."

"Who put me in prison for three years Kris; did you honestly think that would solve everything? I told you I loved you and you go off with _Junior."_

She looked at him for a moment "you're doing this because you're still in love with me?"

He seemed to look at her unbelievingly for a moment before responding.

"The blackmailing I did because I needed money, did you think that the people I was dealing with were just going to go away? I had to pay them off, and I knew Junior would do anything to protect his girl, anything."

"But then why are we here now Kerry?"

--

"Why?" Matt asked disgusted, "She trusted you!"

Jace looked at him for a moment before responding "You have no idea the people Kerry has behind him, what they will do to get what they want."

"Is Kris in danger?" Pablo asked.

Jace shrugged before responding "I have no idea, they told me that if I didn't bring her, that things would start happening." He seemed to look at Pablo for a moment "They threatened the ranch, the horses, her family, and mine."

Pablo seemed to nod quietly as he looked off in the distance. "Who's behind Kerry, Jace, I need to know."

"I'm not even sure," Jace replied "I dealt with one of the goonies they sent."

They all heard the front door close and Jean appeared beside them "we need to go after her, now."

They all heard the front door close and Jean appeared beside them "we need to go after her, now."

Matt looked at his mom and quietly nodded his head. He silently hoped and prayed that they were not too late.

--

"I can't even get a job now because of you, did you know that Kris? I'm un-hirable and no one will even consider me for their agent all because of you."

She looked at him for a moment before replying "because of me? You were the one who stole from me, stole from the Ritter's. You did this to yourself."

He seemed to look at her disgustedly before shaking his head. "You made it too easy for me Kris, way too easy."

She slowly nodded her head silently and she could feel his hand snake around her head before he grabbed her and kissed her.

"That's my girl" he replied "take some responsibility for the mistakes _you_ made."

She could feel the revulsion rising in her throat and she had to choke back to keep herself from vomiting.

She looked at him for just a moment before responding "you still haven't told me why we are here, Kerry."

"Because…" he replied "I'm going to break you the way you broke me."

--

Matt looked at Pablo and Jean as they stood on the porch embracing. No one had said a word but it had been decided. They knew what they had to do. Matt could feel Dani shaking next to him and he hugged her silently, as she started to cry.

"We will back in no time Dani, I promise."

She looked up into his eyes before replying "Why can't you just let the cops handle this Matt?"

"Dani, you heard what they said. It's going to take too much time. We've already taken too long."

She quietly nodded her head in agreement. But she couldn't help but have doubts. They were walking into a situation that had the possibility to be very dangerous.

"But, why are you taking horses then?"

He seemed to sigh as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"They make less noise, especially on the back roads. You heard what Pablo said, they can't have any idea that we are coming. We have our phone; we will call you I promise."

"I don't like this Matt," she replied.

He hugged her closer and whispered "I know, but we have to try."

--

"I knew the minute I first saw you and Junior, that there was something going on there. The way you two looked at each other, standing by that car."

"But you said you were just friends, so I let it go. Then when Piccaro broke down, you should have seen the look on his face Kris, he was terrified. I knew then, while we sat in the hospital that I had no chance against him, I had to get rid of him."

"Then I find you two curled up together in Davis barn, and I _really_ knew. I saw the look that passed between the two of you that morning; you didn't think I would miss that did you?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other when you danced at the ball. I saw when you almost kissed that day you missed your chance at the breeders to help Belladonna."

She could feel a gasp escape her lips as he smiled at her.

"I saw it all, Kris. I tried to pretend that you loved me, that I was what you wanted. But I was deluding myself. "

His voice seemed to rise.

"I begged you for a second chance Kris, but you refused to give me the same courtesy that the Ritter's gave you. The same courtesy you gave Junior."

She could feel the tears slowly tumbling down her face. Hearing about her and Junior's past was painful enough, but this just made it worse.

"Kerry," she whispered "Please, please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with Junior's plane going down."


	23. I'm Not Giving In

**I'm Not Giving In**

"Kerry," she whispered "Please, please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with Junior's plane going down."

He seemed to look at her for a moment before smiling.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, Kris, have you?" He seemed to chuckle as he spoke and Kris had never been more confused in her life.

She watched as he grabbed his cell phone off the counter and walked into the other room. She could feel the tape around her wrists biting at the skin, making it sting as she struggled against it. She closed her eyes at the pain and the image of junior in the club flooded her mind.

It was Junior; she would know those eyes and that smile anywhere. She knew it wasn't possible, yet she also knew that she had never been surer of anything in her life. Her heart seemed to ache at the memory of him and that quickly replaced the pain of the tape.

She heard the door open again and she could hear Kerry talking on his cell phone. Had he just asked someone to come there? She was sure that he had. She was lost in her own thoughts, in her mind.

"_I think I'm in love with you"_

Stop, focus, she silently told herself. You need to focus on Kerry's phone call.

"_I see you"_

She swore she heard him say something about moving, was that what he had said? Or had he said removing.

"_Are they going to slap me too?"_

She tried to focus on what he was saying. She swore she had heard her name.

"_I would do anything. Kris, please don't go. I love you." _

She felt weak, tired, and alone and she momentarily wondered almost hoped that this was all just a dream. She heard him close his cell phone and then she heard him say her name.

"Kris"

She chose to ignore him, chose to block him out. She could hear him coming towards her, could feel his presence. Her hearing was getting dimmer and the last thing she remembered was his hand on her shoulder shaking her.

_She was on Wildfire running through a field. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, could hear it in her ears. _

"_Focus Kris" she told herself "breathe, stay calm."_

_She urged him to move faster, to ride harder, and pushed him. She could feel her hair whipping around her face and tumbling behind her. _

_She could hear herself laughing as he continued to stampede forward._

"_That's it boy," she said "keep going. Don't stop, don't ever stop."_

_She relished the feeling of him moving beneath her, the two of them on the same wavelength. She could feel it calming her, making her more relaxed._

"_Wait for it she told herself. Wait for it."_

She could feel him standing in front of her; she took that as a sign to make her move. She moved her leg slowly to get it into position and then she kicked, hard. She opened her eyes to see him lying on the ground, and she kicked him again.

She was not going down without a fight.

--

They had been riding for what seemed like forever, but they were still nowhere near the cabin. The air between them had become clouded with silence. He looked over at Matt and could see a look of determination on his face.

They had taken the horses, went on their own. It was stupid, sure, and even more dangerous. He didn't care. It would take the cops hours to get to her, hours that they did not have.

He could feel his body urging the horse to go faster, even though he knew it was dangerous. He had to get to her before it was too late, if he didn't he would never forgive himself.

He could see Matt next to him keeping pace as they followed along the back paths to where they needed to go. They had decided not to take the roads to avoid being seen. Thinking back he realized the roads would have been faster but this was safer. He knew they were getting closer and he slowed the horse down.

He looked at Matt for a moment before signaling him to stop. As they stood in the shrub planning their next move, Pablo swore he could hear a car engine in the distance.

--

He was out; she had made sure of that. She looked at his body lying on the floor and was thankful that she had good leg strength. Trying to think of what Kerry had said on the phone, she realized that someone was probably on their way there.

She knew she needed to get out and fast, but she had to be careful too. She looked around the cabin trying to gather her surroundings. She went to the kitchen and cut the tape from her wrists. Rubbing the chaffed marks that the tape left she winced a bit at the pain.

She grabbed his cell phone off of the floor and momentarily contemplated calling someone. Realizing that she probably didn't have much time she stuck the phone in her pocket. She would call after she had gotten far enough away that she thought it was safe.

As she headed for the door she could hear a car engine slowing and then stopping. Looking back at Kerry, she realized she was too late. She could hear two car doors slam shut and a man's voice saying something she couldn't understand.

Opening the door, prepared to fight, she stood in shock at the two men in front of her. She could feel a scream wanting to escape her lips, but it didn't. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the man, this had to be a dream.

"Junior!" she cried.


	24. Lost

**Lost**

**A/N- WOW thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing (and Junior obsessed ;) lol) Enjoy!**

Opening the door, prepared to fight, she stood in shock at the two men in front of her. She could feel a scream wanting to escape her lips, but it didn't. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the man, this had to be a dream.

"Junior!" she cried.

He looked at her but didn't say anything. The man with him grabbed her arm and led her back into the cabin.

As he released her arm she instantly threw her arms around Junior and she could feel the tears flowing down her face. She could feel someone prying her hands away and she clung to him for dear life. She could feel her knees going weak and she momentarily wondered if she was going to pass out from the shock.

She buried her face in his chest and she could feel her hands shaking. It was at that point that she realized that something was wrong.

As she stepped back from Junior, she noticed him giving her a strange look.

"Junior," she said "Junior?"

He looked at her for just a moment before replying "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She found it hard to breathe and she looked at him pleadingly. "Junior," she cried "please baby it's me." She could feel the tears falling again and she felt like she couldn't stand, her world was spinning. She looked at Kerry and the man standing next to him smiling, and the last thing she remembered was silently wishing she was dead.

--

They had seen the car pull up and watched carefully as the two figures got out of the car. Pablo could hear the gasp that escaped both his and Matt's mouths as they saw Junior step into the light.

He had to admit that he had difficulty believing Matt's story but now that the proof was in front of him it was hard to deny. Junior was alive. Questions ran through his mind, what was Junior doing there and where the hell had he been?

They saw the front door open and a very beat up Kris open the door ready to fight. They could see Kerry strewn on the floor behind her and Pablo couldn't help but smile. That was his girl, fighting back.

Pablo watched Kris carefully and could tell that she was in shock. They saw a man grab Kris and usher her inside as Junior followed. When the door slammed behind them, Pablo got up and headed towards the cabin, something was off.

--

She could hear someone talking around her, but her eyes hurt so bad that she didn't feel like she could open them. They hadn't checked on her since she went down, but she swore that someone had caught her because she was now lying on a couch.

"What was that all about?" the man asked.

"She just got what was coming to her." Kerry answered.

"What is really going on Kerry? What are you not telling us and why did you kidnap that girl?"

"It's just some back business that I needed to take care of."

She could feel someone sitting next to her on the couch and when he spoke she realized who it was.

"Kerry, are you sure that I don't know her. " he asked , "She just looks so familiar, I could have sworn I have seen her somewhere before."

She could feel his hand slowly push some hair out of her face and it took all of her strength not to open her eyes and look at him. She had to hear what they had to say, she had to know the truth.

She could hear the other man say something about memories but it was muffled. She clearly heard Kerry as he came and stood beside the couch.

"Junior, she is my ex-girlfriend. You have never met her before, I promise you that. You can trust me, you know. I know it's been hard since you have gotten out of the hospital, especially with your memory loss. But, who's the only person who has been there for you since the crash? Who is the one who found you in the hospital? I'm here for you."

She could feel the anger rising within her and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. If she had the opportunity she would kick his butt all over again.

"But she knew my name." Junior replied.

She heard silence and felt the sides of her mouth twitch in a smile. 'That's it Junior,' she thought 'come on baby.'

She could feel his fingers slowly running through her hair and her heart ached at the touch. 'Come on,' she thought 'come on Junior, it's me. You have to remember, come on.' She could feel his eyes on her, staring at her.

She heard Kerry say something that was drowned out by a crash in the kitchen. She could hear all three of them laughing as one said "oops."

She could feel Junior leaning over her, looking at her again, and she felt his fingers grace the side of her face. He slowly traced the bruise on her cheek and she could feel her skin prickle at the touch. Her hands ached to reach up and hold him and her lips were aching to kiss him. She stayed sill but peeked her eyes open to look up at him.

He looked so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes. He came back to her. Sure he didn't remember her, but she would do everything in her power to change that. She could feel her hand twitching to touch him and she slowly moved it and let it brush his arm. She swore she heard him mumble something under his breath, and then she heard Kerry approaching and shut her eyes quickly again.

He moved away from her and the space he had been touching and sitting suddenly felt cold. He was back; she was not going to lose him again, she couldn't lose him again.

"Kerry, what did you say her name was again?" he asked.


	25. Baby You're Not Lost

**Baby, you're not lost**

**A/N-Title comes from the song Lost by Michael Buble. I'm going to try and continue to update (quickly) but this week is finals week for me, so bear with me lol.**

Because you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
Because when you feel like your done  
and the darkness has won  
Well baby, you're not lost  
when your world's crashing down  
and you can not bare to crawl  
I said baby, you're not lost.

- Michael Buble

--

He moved away from her and the space he had been touching and sitting suddenly felt cold. He was back; she was not going to lose him again, she couldn't lose him again.

"Kerry, what did you say her name was again?" he asked.

"I didn't," he replied.

"What is her name?" Junior asked.

She could hear Kerry mumble something before letting out a sigh "her name is Kris."

"Kris" he repeated almost whisper like.

She heard Kerry talking to the other man and she could feel Junior's eyes on her again.

"Jeremy," Kerry said, "can I talk to you in the other room for just a minute?"

She couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded tense and she suddenly realized that even though Junior was back, she was still in a dangerous situation.

She could hear a door close and then she heard him speak.

"You can open your eyes now; they are out of the room."

--

Matt did not like the fact that they were not taking action. He could see Pablo maneuvering about the house trying to see in one of the windows and he silently wondered why they were wasting time when they needed to get Kris out.

Pablo came over next to him and whispered "something's up."

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Something's up, it almost seems like Kerry and Junior are friends. They were laughing together about something."

Matt could feel the anger slowly building up within him. How could Junior do this to Kris? There was just one problem with what Pablo was saying though.

"Junior hated Kerry," Matt whispered "that doesn't seem logical."

Pablo seemed to nod his head in understanding "I know, that's why I think there is something up."

They both heard a loud crash followed by laughter coming from within the cabin.

Matt nodded his head in understanding.

"She is on the couch," he whispered "when we get our chance, we need to go for it and get her out of there."

"We need to go now, Pablo. We don't know how much time we have."

He could hear Pablo let out a sigh, before replying "be patient Matt. Just be patient."

--

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared at her intently for a moment before he sat down next to her.

His hand automatically linked with hers and she could feel her skin burning where he touched her. God she had missed that, missed him.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on here?" he asked

She looked at him confused, not really understanding what he wanted.

"I know I know you, I'm positive of it. I can't tell you from where, or when, or why, but I know you, don't I?"

She could feel a smile grace across her face and she gently placed her hand on the side of his face as tears began to fall. She could feel her head slowly nodding.

"Junior, it's me Kris."

She could see the confusion in his eyes and she momentarily wondered where she should start, how much time she had before they came back out of the other room.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" she asked quietly choking back tears.

He shook his head quietly and mumbled an apology. She could feel her heart slowly being torn apart. Why did Kerry have to do this to her.

"We were married," she held up her hand for him to see "I couldn't bear to take off the ring after, well after your plane crashed."

She could feel the tears slowly falling down her face and her skin ached as he reached up and slowly wiped them away.

"They told us there were no survivors," she trembled as she spoke "we had a funeral and everything."

He sat quietly watching her talk, taking it all in. She couldn't help but notice that he still looked confused.

"I guess I should have started with the basics." She could feel herself laugh nervously "your name is Ken Davis Junior but everyone calls you Junior. My name is Kris Furillo and I am your wife."

She looked at him for a moment before she continued.

"And," she continued "we have a son together."

She could hear him let out a gasp.

Her eyes met his and she could feel herself slowly getting lost in them.

Silently she leaned in and kissed him with everything that she had in her.

"Just like old times," she mumbled laughingly.

She could hear him chuckle quietly as they continued to kiss.

Pulling away she looked pleadingly at him.

"Please, please, please tell me you remember me baby."

He stared at her for just a moment before running his hand along the side of her face.

"Kris" he whispered. "How could I have ever forgotten you?"

She could feel the tears slowly falling down her face as she leaned in and hugged him, silently soaking his shirt.

"I knew you would come back to me." She whispered.


	26. With Time He Will

**With Time He Will**

**A/N-POV skips around quite a bit again... Hopefully the dividers help. Enjoy!**

"Kris" he whispered. "How could I have ever forgotten you?"

She could feel the tears slowly falling down her face as she leaned in and hugged him, silently soaking his shirt.

"I knew you would come back to me." She whispered.

--

He could feel her clinging to him as her tears soaked his shirt. How could he ever cause someone who he supposedly loved so much pain? He had a wife and a son; he had a life he wished he could remember.

He sat quietly staring at her, she looked familiar and now he knew why. The kiss they had shared had been mind-blowing, but it did little to help the fact that his life was still a complete mystery to him as was she.

She leaned in and kissed him again, and while the touch felt familiar and his body screamed and ached for more, he couldn't help but feel wrong about the whole thing.

"Kris" he whispered, "How could I have ever forgotten you?"

He had meant it as a question, almost as a plea of forgiveness. Then he felt her collapsing, crying, and hugging him tighter.

"I knew you would come back to me." She whispered.

Silently his heart broke, how was he going to explain to her that even though this felt right and every time she touched him his body was on fire, she was still a mystery to him?

--

He watched them kiss from the doorway, and he could feel the revulsion in his chest.

He watched her cling to him as they whispered back and forth, and then he saw her start to sob.

Things were not going according to plan, but that was going to change.

"Junior" he called and he watched as both jerked away from each other and turned and looked at him.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" he questioned.

Junior quietly nodded his head before getting off the couch and heading towards him. About half way to the door, he watched Junior turn and look back at her.

'Oh no,' he thought 'things were definitely not going according to plan.'

--

He watched them from the window and when the coast was clear signaled that it was time to move.

They quietly opened the front door and they heard her gasp as she turned and looked at them. He signaled for her to come to them and she seemed to quietly shake her head no.

She looked at them for a moment before getting up and coming over to him.

"Matt," she whispered "Junior is in the other room, I'm not leaving him."

He looked at the closed door that she had pointed to and then back at Kris.

"Kris we need to get you out of here now."

The side of her face was bruised and he could slowly feel the anger building in him as he ran his hand along the side of her face.

"It probably looks worse than it feels."

He could tell she was lying and trying to be tougher than she actually was.

"Right Kris and Kerry is a great man who just wants to bring you and Junior back together." Pablo said.

He could hear a small snicker escape his mouth.

"Kris you are coming with us now, or are we going to have to drag you?" he asked.

She looked at them both for a moment before responding.

"I am NOT leaving Junior."

He could feel Pablo's eyes on him and the next thing he knew Kris was over Pablo's shoulder and he was heading back to the horses.

He quietly closed the door and followed Pablo and a very annoyed and pissed looking upside down Kris. 'Well I guess that solves that' he thought laughingly to himself.

--

He closed the door behind him and turned to look at Junior.

"What," he seethed "was that all about."

Junior seemed to look at him for a moment before responding.

"Why don't you tell me Kerry?"

He could feel the anger rising within him as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Don't play games with me Junior, I guarantee you won't win."

He could see the anger flaring on Junior's face before he spoke.

"Is that a threat, Kerry?"

He looked at him for a moment contemplating what to say. Then the words seemed to seep out of him.

"No Junior that is a promise."

The next thing he felt was a fist slowly and steadily connecting with the side of his face.

--

She slowly and steadily had been pounding on his back for the last few minutes and it was starting to make him angry.

"Kris, stop now." He barked.

She seemed to stop for a moment and he heard her speak.

"I can't believe you dragged me away like a child. I am NOT a child."

Her voice rose as she got angrier and angrier and he put her down on the ground and hoped that they were far enough away that they wouldn't be heard by the occupants of the cabin.

"I told you I did not want to come with you and you dragged me anyways. What is your problem? We left Junior behind!"

He looked to Matt who seemed to be considering the same possibilities he was.

"Kris, we had to get you out of there. Kerry is dangerous, Junior is a big boy he can take care of himself."

They watched as tears started to fall down her face and he could feel the tension rising in his neck as he let out a sigh.

"Kris," he asked "did you ever consider the possibility that Junior was working with Kerry?"

She looked at him and the moment she did he knew he shouldn't have said it.

"Pablo, how could you, even for a moment think that. That is my husband back there and he could be in danger and you guys just drag me away and leave him for the wolves."

He looked to Matt for help and slowly saw him nod his head. He watched Matt sit down next to her and place her head on his shoulder.

"Kris," he replied "please understand that we love you and care about you and that is why we are doing this. We had to take the chance that was given to us and get you out of there with or without Junior. What exactly happened in there and what was said that has got you this upset?"

Kris looked at Matt for a moment before replying "Junior had memory loss."

Pablo and Matt's eyes connected before Matt continued.

"Had, Kris, or has?"

He could see more tears slowly falling down her face and he could hear her rapid intake of breath.

"He didn't know who I was at first, but I filled him in with as much as I could in the time we had together. I even told him about Jason."

Her voice broke as she spoke.

"He has to remember me, Matt, he just has to."

"Kris?" he quietly asked.

Quietly she whispered "has, Matt, he has memory loss" and he watched as Matt pulled her into him for a hug.

"He wanted to remember me, he really did. I could tell when we kissed."

Pablo could see a few tears fall from Matt's face as he quietly nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sure with time, Kris, he will. With time he will."


	27. Faith

**Faith**

**A/N- sorry this took me awhile to get up… finals and all (blah!). Anyway I tried to make it longer, hopefully that semi-makes up for the lack of updates the last few days! Just a heads up as well… I graduate tomorrow so this weekend is going to be WAY crazy for me (which may mean a lack of updates or may not but I thought I would give you a fair warning lol).**

**--**

"He wanted to remember me, he really did. I could tell when we kissed."

Pablo could see a few tears fall from Matt's face as he quietly nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sure with time, Kris, he will. With time he will."

She looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears and he couldn't help but be amazed at just how much she still loved him.

"Do it for me," she asked "please?"

He looked a Pablo momentarily and a silent nod was followed. They knew what they had to do.

Loading Kris onto one of the horses they sent her back to Raintree and a waiting Jean and Dani. She would be taken care of; they on the other hand had business to attend to.

--

He could feel the blood slowly flowing from the corner of his lip and into his mouth. The taste was bitter, but not as bitter as the rest of him felt.

"What the hell is your problem." He screamed at the man in front of him. "I was there for you and this is how you repay me by throwing a cheap shot?"

"Tell me, Kerry." The man seemed to yell "did you know that I was married to _your_ ex-girlfriend? Oh yeah and apparently we have a kid together."

He could feel his blood begin to boil and images of her and Junior together flooded his mind.

"You two have a child?" he seethed.

"Well, Kerry," Junior replied "I think you may have just answered my question."

He could feel the anger rising within him and he could tell he was ready to lash out. This was not how things were suppose to happen. Junior was supposed to come over and not remember Kris, and she was supposed to give up. He wanted to watch her break, slowly watch as her life fell apart before her eyes the way she had made his.

"Just tell me one thing Kerry," the man asked "did you have anything to do with my plane going down?"

"Why would you ask me that Junior? Honestly think about what you are saying?"

"I'm asking because you know how to fly a plane." He replied.

--

She leaned over and petted Wildfire's mane as they slowly trotted along the road heading back towards Raintree.

"I don't know what I would do without you boy."

He snorted in response and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you too, Wildfire."

As they slowly trailed back towards Raintree she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the past.

_Sitting nervously she could feel her fingers slowly twisting the end of the white lace tablecloth that was placed over the table she now sat at. Looking at her phone sitting next to her she realized that once again he was running late, and she was quickly loosing her patience with his tardiness._

_Frustrated she picked up her phone and checked her messages, nothing. She could feel herself beginning to doubt their future together if they couldn't even find the time to meet for lunch. Sighing, she took a final drink of her water and stood to leave._

"_Kris!" she heard him calling from a few feet behind her. Rushing to her side, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up planting a soft kiss on her lips._

"_Thank goodness your still here," he continued._

_She looked at him momentarily before pulling away "You are over an hour and a half late," she snapped._

_He looked at his watch for a moment before turning to look at her again. "I'm sorry I'm late I lost track of time."_

_He reached down and slowly slid her chair out for her and she momentarily contemplated turning and walking away from him. Letting out a sigh she felt herself slowly flop down into the chair as he sat down across from her._

"_Its fine," she mumbled as she picked up the glass of water and slowly took a long drink of it. He seemed to look at her for a moment contemplating how honest she was being._

"_Kris," he started. She could feel the corners of her mouth twitching as she looked at him._

"_Junior, I love that you know me so well. But leave it alone, I really don't need excuses. I just don't appreciate sitting by myself at a restaurant feeling like everyone is staring at me."_

_He looked at her momentarily before he grabbed her hand and lightly placed a kiss on the top of it._

"_I'm sorry I honestly am."_

_She nodded her head in assurance before replying "It's alright, I'm sorry I snapped at you."_

"_I have the most amazing news," he beamed as a smile lit up her face._

"_Oh?" she questioned "and what would that be?"_

"_Some investors are interested in the wind-turbine and Calvin and I are going to meet with them about it."_

_She squeezed his hand that was still holding hers as he looked at her and smiled. "Congratulations, baby." She was ecstatic that his dream was coming true._

_He leaned over the table and planted a huge kiss onto her lips, which she deepened. They heard the waitress clear her throat and both broke apart laughing a bit._

_As the waitress walked away she could feel a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks. "I guess we got a bit carried away" she mumbled. She could hear him laughing slightly and it brought an even bigger grin to her face._

"_We always do, love." He replied slowly winking at her. She couldn't help but look at him as he took a drink of his water and he slowly choked on it as she made a face at him._

"_What was that for?" he asked._

"_Nothing," she replied "I just love you."_

_He looked at her for a moment before smiling and leaning over the table again; before their lips met he replied "I love you too."_

--

She wasn't sure how many times she had looked at the clock since they had left, but it had been enough. It seemed every time she looked the second hand seemed to tick slower and the minute hand seemed to stand still.

"This is ridiculous." She felt herself mumble.

Jean looked up at her and smiled, before replying "It will be OK Dani, they had to go on horseback on the back roads, and it probably took them longer than they anticipated."

She could feel her head slowly nodding as Jean spoke, but she couldn't help the feeling in her gut that told her that something was wrong.

Her mind flashed back to the day that she had lost RJ so many years ago. She momentarily wondered why it was that anytime anything went wrong in her life that was the moment she flashed back to.

She could feel herself wondering if Matt was OK and that worry seemed to replace the pain in her heart that the memories of RJ brought. Looking at Jean for a moment before standing up she replied "Well, I've waited long enough I am going to call them and see what is taking so long."

She could see a look of surprise on Jean's face before she replied "Dani, I really don't think that is a good idea, especially if they are trying to be quiet about it. You don't want your phone call to be the thing that out's them."

She momentarily nodded her head before replying "But how are you so calm then? Aren't you worried about Matt, Pablo, and Kris?"

Jean quietly nodded her head before responding "more than you could ever know."

She took a minute to digest this information before continuing "but then how are you staying so calm?" she questioned.

Jean looked at her and gently placed a hand on her arm and gave a light squeeze.

"Because," she replied "I have faith that they will come back. Be strong Dani, everything will be OK."

She could feel a few tears fall down her cheeks as she contemplated when she had lost that faith in people. As her mind flashed through images of her life trying to pinpoint the moment she felt she had lost faith, visions of RJ, Matt, and Junior flooded her memory.

Her mind flashed to the night in the car when Kris had saved her life and again when they had held each other at Junior's funeral and she knew that things would never be the same. She knew that a part of her had died that day when she had lost her big brother, but now according to Matt he was back.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves her brain told her the answer she had been searching for.

'I never really lost it' she thought.


	28. I Will

**I will**

**A/N-Sorry this took so long to get up.. I was having problems logging in and uploading last night. Thank you for all the reviews, I love to hear what you all think! Enjoy :)**

"Just tell me one thing Kerry," the man asked "did you have anything to do with my plane going down?"

"Why would you ask me that Junior? Honestly think about what you are saying?"

"I'm asking because you know how to fly a plane." He replied.

He was suddenly very confused. How was it that Junior would know that? Had she told him or was his memory coming back to him? He looked at the man in front of him but his demeanor seemed to do little to answer his questions.

"Kerry am I suppose to assume that your lack of reply is an answer?" Junior barked at him.

He looked at the man standing in front of him and suddenly realized that his plan had fallen to pieces. Letting out a sigh he looked straight into the eyes of the man that he had hated for so long.

"What do you think?" he replied.

--

Kris had been riding for what seemed like forever and she could tell that she still had a short ways to go. She momentarily wondered what was happening back at the cabin and seriously contemplated turning around and heading back. It was Junior after all, her Junior.

He had always been there for her whenever she had needed him. He helped her deliver Flame, had gotten her jockey's license back, and had put a claim on Wildfire. He had proven that he would be there for her and she felt that now, when he was most lost, she needed to do the same.

She could feel herself gently petting Wildfire as she continued to ride him

"What do I do, boy? Do I continue on to Raintree or do I head back?" she asked and he seemed to nod his head in answer.

"I miss him Wildfire, I really do."

He snorted at her in response and she could feel a smile come onto her face.

"I know I know," she said "I told you that you will always be the number one man in my life, but don't tell Junior."

She patted him again as he continued to gallop along the path.

"I so wish you could talk to me and tell me what to do," she whispered as she closed her eyes and he picked up speed heading back towards the ranch.

--

They had easily made their way into the cabin with little to no effort. He could hear the voices of Junior and Kerry in argument and he momentarily wondered if it was such a good idea to come back for Junior. After all if Junior was with Kerry, did Kris really want him back?

The thought of Junior working with Kerry seemed to make his blood boil and he looked at the man standing next to him to determine if he felt the same way. He was expressionless, instead listening intently to the conversation instead of trying to decipher the intent behind it.

He was sick of waiting, sick of sitting back and doing nothing. He looked at Pablo one last time and then without saying a word walked over and opened the door. As his hand turned the knob he could have sworn he had heard Pablo mutter "I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Sorry to interrupt" Matt said "but I believe that we have some things to settle."

He looked at the shocked expression on both men's faces as he stood in the doorway and he could feel his heart beating in his throat. It was his time to prove himself and he was going to, one way or another.

--

They sat as patiently as they could muster on the porch watching the darkness for any sign of movement. She looked to the young girl sitting next to her as she picked at her nails in stress and momentarily smiled at the thought that she would be getting a manicure the very next day.

She could hear what she thought was horses' hooves on one of the pathways and she could tell that it was only one horse. Thinking about Pablo, Matt, and Kris she could feel her heart rate steadily increase, who was returning and where were the others. The only thought her brain could muster was that in somehow in someway 'something went wrong.'

"Dani" she said and the young girl seemed to rise as well, now hearing the same noise she had just heard.

She could hear Dani state "there is only one horse, why is there only one horse?" and she could feel the fear rising in herself as well. Something had definitely gone wrong.

They watched as Wildfire came galloping out of the bushes with a single person on top of him. Both seemed to squint their eyes at the darkness trying to get the person into view. As he rode closer they realized that the person riding Wildfire was Kris.

--

She could see them standing on the porch, concerned looks upon their faces but she was too weak to call out to them. The time that had seemed to pass was quickly catching up to her and she could feel her eyes having difficulty staying open. Holding onto Wildfire as tightly as she could she watched as they ran to her.

She couldn't speak, and the pain in her body only seemed to magnify the numbness that had settled throughout her brain. They were confused and they wanted answers, answers that she herself did not have.

She could feel herself falling, could feel them catching her, looking at her terror stricken. Did she really look that bad? Was her face that bruised? She could hear them talking to each other and she heard Jean say that she was in shock.

'Is that what is happening' she wondered as she noticed her body felt heavy, well heavier than normal. She could see Dani out of the corner of her heavy eyelids, was she really crying?

She could feel Wildfires nose gently nudging her hand and then her face. She wanted to reach up and pet him, thank him for bringing her home but her body wouldn't allow her to.

Her eyelids felt like they were getting heavier and she felt as if she had no control over her body. She looked into Jeans eyes, and she could see the worry and pain there. Had she caused that? She was so confused about what was happening but all she knew is that she was so tired, so very very tired.

_The man looked at her, and then getting up he picked a daisy and handed it to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back_

"_You told me everything would be OK." She said._

_He looked at her and then quickly plopped down in the grass next to her before grabbing her hand and kissing it._

"_I promise," he said "It won't always be this hard."_

"_But it is hard," she replied._

"_I know." He stated in return._

"_Why haven't you come back to me?" she asked._

_She watched as he ran his hand through his hair before looking at her again. "I love you, you know that right?"_

_She nodded her head as she leaned against him, the powerful smell of his cologne filling her nostrils._

"_You're my frog price," she stated and giggled slightly to herself._

_He smiled at her before replying "and you're my sleeping beauty."_

_She watched as he smiled at her and pulled her in tighter to his chest._

"_How long will I have to wait?" she asked._

_He looked into her eyes before replying "does it really matter? I'd go to the ends of the earth for you and you for me. Does it matter how long it takes?"_

_She contemplated his question for just a moment before replying "but it is so hard."_

_He nodded his head in agreement "it's torture." He stated._

_She looked at him again and continued to talk "Jason is getting so big."_

_He nodded his head before replying "I will always regret not being there, you know that don't you."_

_She looked at him for a moment before pulling him close to her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault" she stated._

_He nodded his head once more before looking at her "I love you Kris, but it is going to take some time."_

_She could feel the tears flowing down her face as she heard the one thing that she had hoped beyond all hope that she wouldn't hear._

"_How long?" she asked._

_He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss before answering her "help me remember."_

_She looked at him for a moment before she replied "I will."_


	29. Just Like The Good Ol' Days

**Just Like The Good Ol' Days**

"Sorry to interrupt" Matt said "but I believe that we have some things to settle."

He looked at the shocked expression on both men's faces as he stood in the doorway and he could feel his heart beating in his throat. It was his time to prove himself and he was going to, one way or another.

"Matt," Kerry asked, "what are you doing here?"

He looked at the man incredulously before replying "honestly are you serious?"

Kerry looked at Junior who, Matt noticed, looked more confused than ever.

"Oh that's right," Kerry continued "you love her."

He could see a look of anger flash across Junior's face and he had a feeling it matched the one on his own. He immediately knew the game that Kerry was going to play.

"Kerry," he stated "you know what you are doing. I have to give you credit for that. That is old news, Kris and Junior are together and very much in love."

Kerry nodded momentarily before replying "yes, but that didn't stop you from getting in the way did it?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

Kerry smiled before responding "Oh, I think you know."

He could hear Pablo come up behind him and reply "I think this conversation needs to end now."

"But why," Kerry asked, "I think we are just getting started with helping Junior get reacquainted with his _best friend_."

Matt could see several emotions flash across Junior's face as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"We were best friends," he heard Junior ask, "and you stole my girl?!"

The confusion in his voice only seemed to make Matt feel worse about the situation that they were all in. He had known the minute that he had seen the two of them standing there that Kerry would probably try something. But in all honesty, he was frustrated that even after all these years and everything they had been through, the two of them were still getting pitted against each other.

-

"_I know things have been tense between us, but were friends right?"_

_He could feel the heat of her hand burning through his shoulder and he could feel himself slowly and numbly nodding his head. "Right," he answered._

-

"_I want us to be together." She told him as she leaned in and kissed him. Those six words had changed everything._

_-_

_His mother had kicked her out of Raintree and it had turned both of their worlds upside down. She came back eventually, but not for him but Wildfire. He had seen her face when she had found out that Junior had met someone knew, had seen the tears that she had cried. He knew then what he had always denied, that in some way she was still hung up on Junior._

_-_

_When he had heard that Junior and Laura were getting married he had hoped that she would move on and come back to him. When she told him that it was hard for her, he had to admit to himself what he had always known._

-

"_Matt, Junior and I are back together." He could feel the pain and anger rising inside of him and he had to hold himself back from doing something stupid._

"_Well that's just great," he replied as he turned and walked away from them._

-

"_I can't ride Flame this weekend because Junior and I are getting married."_

_He could feel his heart slowly being ripped out of his chest by her, how could she do this to him? As he got up and stormed out of the house, she followed. Chasing him she begged to be his friend, begged for a second chance._

_-_

"_We love each other, nothing else matters." Junior had told him and he realized that as much as he wanted to deny it, he had lost her for good. _

-

As images and conversations flittered through Matt's memory, he suddenly realized everything that their friendship had been through. He looked at the man in front of him, who had once been his best friend and his enemy, and he momentarily wondered if they would be able to get through this as well.

"Junior, we can talk about this later. This really is NOT a priority right now."

He could see a small smile flash on Kerry's face which was quickly changed to a frown as Junior nodded his head in agreement with him.

"Junior, come on, let's go."

"What about Kerry?" he heard Junior ask as he stood between the two men.

"The cops are on their way, he won't get far. How does another few years in the slammer sound?" Matt asked as he looked at Kerry in disgust.

Kerry seemed to sneer at him as he answered "I will be gone before they even arrive."

"I will stay here until the police come," Pablo replied "to make sure everything gets taken care of."

He nodded his head tiredly as he headed towards the door as Junior followed. Leading Junior back to the place they had tied up the horses he wondered if Kris had made it back to Raintree yet.

"So," Matt asked "you really lost your memory, huh?"

Junior quietly nodded his head and he momentarily wondered what he was thinking about.

"So were Kris and I really married?" he asked.

"Yes," Matt replied "and very much in love. Sickeningly so." He could hear a chuckle escape his mouth as he recalled how lovey the two of them had been.

"And you were OK with that?" Junior asked.

Matt looked at him momentarily before answering "not at first, but I got over it."

"Now what?" Junior asked.

Matt looked at him and smiled as he answered "Well now," he laughed "I am with your sister."

He could see Junior's nose wrinkle up and he could feel a smile slowly fall across his face.

As they hopped on the horses and slowly followed the trail, it seemed they fell into a natural pattern of talking and he couldn't help but hope that Junior's memory would return soon.

"Just like the good old days," he stated as he looked at Junior and smiled.

--

Kris woke to find a worried Jean and Dani huddling over her.

"Kris," Jean asked "are you OK?"

She could see the worry on both of their faces and she momentarily forgot the events of the night.

"I'm fine," she replied "are the boys back yet?"

She could see the worry increase on both of the faces in front of her.

"So, I will take that as a no." Kris stated.

She thought about the dream that she had just had and she marveled at how real and lifelike it had all seemed. She had made a promise to Junior that she would help him remember and she had promised herself the same. He was going to come back to her, no matter what.

She could hear sirens in the distance and she looked at Jean and Dani who seemed to shrug in response.

"Maybe," Dani stated "they are finally going after Kerry?"

As each of them nodded a silence seemed to settle over them and Kris couldn't help but notice that Jean had been keeping her in sight.

"Kris," Jean stated "thank god you are alright, because honestly I don't know what I would do without you; I was worried we had lost you."

Dani seemed to echo the sentiments and Kris was amazed at how, after all the time she had been away, that Raintree and Dani still felt like family.

She looked at Dani and a smile seemed to fill her face "I can't believe I used to hate you," she stated.

Dani looked at her and smiled before replying "I used to hate you too, but Kris we are family now."

As each of them hugged they could hear horses coming up the drive, diverting their attention to the darkened path that they were traveling.

She could see Matt through the darkness and another figure with him and instantly she knew. She could feel herself running towards them as they hopped off their horses and she could hear Dani and Jean let out gasps as Junior came into the light.

Ignoring everyone and everything around them she could feel her feet continue to move towards them at a rapid speed. They seemed to stop and stare at her and the look on both of their faces told her she really looked as bad as she felt.

Running steadily towards them, she flung herself into Juniors arms. Looking deep into his eyes, and without saying a word, they embraced in a hug which was quickly and steadily followed by a kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss she could feel herself quickly loosing control.

She could hear Dani state "geesh guys, get a room," but she didn't care. As she pulled away from him gasping for air she could see a small smile on his face.

"What was that for and what do I have to do to have that happen again?" he asked teasingly.

She could feel her face becoming bright red as everyone laughed and she ducked her head into the crook of his neck slowly taking in his smell.

"I promise you," she whispered into his ear "no matter how long it takes I will help you remember."

She could see Jean, Matt, and Dani looking at her questioningly but she didn't care. As Junior's eyes met her she could see him nod in acknowledgement of what she had said. Reaching up she pulled his head back down into another kiss and could feel herself slowly melting into him.


	30. The Bunkhouse

**The Bunkhouse**

**A/N- WOW 30 chapters already!! Once again thanks for your loyal reviews :)**

They sat together in the bunkhouse, quietly contemplating the night's events. He looked at her and she could hear a gentle sigh of content escape his mouth.

"This is the first time, in a long time, that things just feel right."

She could feel her arms yearning to hold him, but her outburst earlier had been too soon and she realized it the moment their skin lost contact.

"I'm sorry about jumping on you out there," she stated as she pointed towards the road.

He looked at her and smiled "believe me," he said "you so do not have to apologize for that."

She could hear a laugh escape her lips, and it felt good. She had missed this, their late night talks when all the rest of the world was asleep. She hated that things felt strained, that they couldn't just easily fall back into their old pattern.

"Tell me," he said.

"Tell you what," she asked.

"What it was like," he replied "what this past year has been like for you."

She really didn't want to tell him, to make him feel guilty about all of the pain he had caused and things that he had missed. She shook her head no silently looking away. She couldn't do that to him.

"Please" he begged "I need to know."

She turned and looked at him and knew that he would not give up until he had gotten what he wanted.

"Junior," she stated as she looked into his eyes "I don't want to hurt you."

"But I hurt you?" he stated already knowing the answer.

She could feel a deep sigh escape her lips as she looked at him and then focused her gaze on her hands.

"I missed you, probably more than you will ever begin to understand. I missed feeling your arms around me, so strong and protective. I missed your kisses and your caresses, your voice as you called my name. The way your eyebrows raised mischievously whenever you got a crazy idea."

He nodded his head quietly as she could feel the tears slowly tumble down her face. She didn't want to continue but she had to.

"I missed hearing you tell me that you loved me, that you needed me. I would sit in the bathroom in the morning, and would imagine you showering and getting ready for your day. When Jason was born you weren't there, which was probably the hardest thing of all."

She looked at him again, and she could see the tears slowly falling down his face as well.

"I would find myself curled to where you used to sleep. My hands ached to run my fingers through your hair, but I couldn't. You weren't there to tuck me in anymore, to lie next to me in bed and keep me warm. I missed the feel of your kisses, the strength of your hugs, your laughter."

Her voice was breaking and she held up her hand to signal that the conversation was over. She could hear his sniffling as he wiped tears off of his face and looked at her.

"I am so sorry that I put you through that," he stated and his voice wavered as he spoke.

She nodded her head as she wiped the tear streaks off of her face. She couldn't change the past, but the future was still theirs.

She watched him get up and sit next to her gently pulling her against him.

"I want to remember." He stated quietly and she could hear the doubt in his voice. "But," he continued, "it has been over a year and my memory still hasn't come back."

She quietly digested what he was saying, contemplating what she thought he meant by it. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before a small smile fell upon his face "you know me too well," he stated.

She looked at him smiling "Maybe we both know each other too well."

She couldn't help but remember the night they had run into each other in the bar; it was supposed to have been her last night in town. She had told him she was looking for a home and he had stated that he was as well. That was the night she had told him all she really wanted or needed was love.

She instantly felt the need to be closer to him, but she knew that she should give him some time. Everything seemed so new to him and rushing things was not going to make anything easier or better, especially in the long run.

Standing up and pulling away from him, her body instantly felt cold in the places he had touched. "You can take the bed out here," she stated "and I will sleep on the couch in the main house."

He shook his head and quietly stated "you should have the bed."

She looked at him and smiled before replying "The Ritters are like my family, I've slept on the couch numerous times before. They are still strangers to you," she continued "It will be more comfortable for both of us this way."

He quietly nodded his head and as she walked to the door she turned and looked back at him. He sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed looking around the room. She couldn't help but notice how completely lost he looked and she had to force herself to turn and leave, before she changed her mind.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

He turned and looked at her for a moment before getting up and walking over to her. Pulling her into a hug he replied "thank you for everything, and goodnight."

She couldn't stop herself and the next thing she knew their lips had met in a kiss, which he quickly deepened. She could feel the frame of the door being pushed sharply into her back as he pushed her backwards, but she didn't care.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other, both of them gasping for air. They quietly looked at each other, neither one of them saying anything. She could feel a blush rise on her cheeks and she momentarily wondered what the "new" Junior thought of her.

"I'm sorry" she stated.

He looked at her for a moment before replying "don't say that."

She turned and walked out the door, but instead of heading to the house she slowly made her way to the barn and Wildfire's stall.

"Hey buddy," she stated as she walked up next to him and quietly made her way into the stall. "Thanks for coming and getting me today."

He neighed in response as he brushed his head against her arm, asking her to pet him. Her hand immediately rubbed his soft spot on his head and she heard him groan.

"What do I do Wildfire?" she asked. "He doesn't remember me. I don't want to get hurt again, but I can't seem to control myself around him."

She could feel a smile fall on her face as she remembered the time they had snuck away from work and "had a meeting" in the barn. That was one of many times he had been there for her and it had led to something else.

She continued to rub Wildfire's head as she talked to him. "Then again," she stated "we never were good at controlling ourselves around each other, Flame is proof of that."

She could hear a sigh escape our lips "our baby, well your baby technically. I guess," she continued "Jason is as well."

"I miss him Wildfire, and now that he is here it is so difficult not to fall back into the old patterns. I want him to hold me, kiss me, and tell me he loves me. It's too soon I know, but I can't help the fact that my heart aches for the old days."

She could feel her eyelids drooping but she wasn't quite ready to go to bed just yet.

"I keep having these dreams," she stated "and Junior and I are together. It's not like they are bad dreams. Usually we just sit and talk, but still its torture. I promised him I would wait for him Wildfire, for as long as it takes. Is that crazy?"

He stomped his hoofs at her and she slowly sat down on a bale of hay lying in the corner of his stall.

"I love him," she continued "but this waiting is killing me. I know I can't push him, that I need to be patient, but what if he is right? What if his memory never comes back? Will I be able to handle it?"

Wildfire came over next to her and nudged her again with his nose. She felt her hand instantly tangle in his mane.

"I pretend I am so tough," she continued "but I don't know if I could handle losing him again."

She let out a deep sigh as she realized that she had voiced her biggest concern to Wildfire once again. He was always there to listen and to comfort and she quietly stood up and kissed him on the nose.

"Thanks for listening buddy," she stated "I love you too."

As she made the short trek from Wildfire's stall to the front door of the Ritter's house she couldn't help but look up at the stars. Stopping in the driveway she slowly closed her eyes and turned her face towards the stars. 'Remember the good times,' she told herself, 'things will get better.'

She turned and looked at the bunkhouse one last time, noticing that the lights were all turned off. She pictured Junior lying in bed, his hair tousled from the pillow it lied on and the sheets hiked up around his legs. He would have his arms curled around an extra pillow and a blanket bunched at the end of the bed.

She pictured herself lying next to him and her heart ached at the image she longed for.

"Come back to me," she whispered "please, come back to me."


	31. Drive Safely!

**Drive Safely!**

**A/N- WOW, last nights episode sure was beautiful. I was so hearbroken for Kris about Wildfire and Junior leaving... Definately one of the saddest episodes of the series. The wedding was so beautifully done but I feel a bit jipped that we didn't get a first dance or anything! I**** refuse to believe this is the end and we need to keep fighting to save Wildfire! Visit genevieve corese . com /forum/index or savewildfire . com to see what you can do to help! (remove the spacing in the links as that is the only way the website will let me post links)**

**And now on to the chapter lol...**

She opened her eyes and rolling over on the couch turned to look at the clock on top of the television.

"4:48 a.m.," she mumbled "I guess its time to get up and get ready."

The house was pitch black as she stumbled through it making her way to the bathroom to get ready. She tried to make as little noise as possible, but furniture had been moved and she was sure with each bump that she was going to wake the entire household.

"Good morning," he said quietly grumbling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She turned to look at him for a moment before wincing at the look on his face.

"Sorry Matt," she said "I really was trying to be quiet."

He looked at her for a moment before a confused look crossed his face. "Wait a minute," he stated "what are you doing sleeping in here anyway."

She could see a sheepish smile flash across his face and she looked at him for a moment in shock before slapping him on the arm playfully.

"Matt," she said warningly.

"What?" he replied innocently.

She looked at him and could feel the tears slowly coming to her eyes. "Matt, you know it's not that simple."

He looked at her with a smirk on his face before replying "I don't know that kiss last night sure was something."

"You don't know the half of it," she mumbled turning and looking away from him. "Well I need to get ready to go."

"Wait a minute," he continued "what are you doing up this early anyway? And where do you think you are going missy? Your not running off on us again, are you?"

"Matt," she stated, "I wouldn't think of it."

"Was that an avoid and deflect maneuver," he asked "or are you just avoiding my questions?"

She looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh "I am going home Matt, I can't spend forever sleeping on your couch and I miss Jason. I really need to check on him."

He nodded his head in understanding before stating the one thing that had been on her mind all night "what about Junior?"

"I'm not giving up on him or leaving him Matt, it's just complicated and hard. I need to get away for just awhile, see my son. I promise I will be back later today but if I want to accomplish that I really need to get going soon."

He looked at her for a moment before he replied "you really do love him don't you?"

She looked at him sadly for a moment before replying "more than you will ever begin to know or understand. "

She turned her head to the side and continued "I think I always have."

He nodded his head in understanding, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Matt Junior and I had an interesting conversation last night. He doesn't think his memory is going to come back."

She looked at him to gauge his reaction, noticing surprise. He looked down for a moment and once again his hands found his neck. "Then," he stated "you will help him remember."

She nodded her head quietly whispering "I am going to try."

He slowly pulled her into a hug before whispering "drive carefully; I will hang out with him for awhile until you get back."

"Thanks," she said as she hugged him back tightly "I owe you one."

"Kris," he stated "you don't owe me anything. That's what friends are for. You may have been gone for awhile but that doesn't mean anything has changed."

She pulled him into another hug and held him tightly "thanks Matt, for everything."

He nodded his head and then pointed back towards his room. "I better get back there before Dani realizes I'm gone."

She nodded her head and gave a soft wave as she turned and went into the bathroom to get ready.

As she placed her head under the stream of water all she could think about was Junior. What would he think about her taking off for the day?

--

_He sat, leaning against a car in the middle of a field. He was waiting for someone and as she rode up to him on a horse and approached she called to him "hey."_

"_Hey yourself," he replied "What's so urgent?" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he silently hoped that nothing was wrong._

"_Am I pulling you away from something?" She asked questioningly._

"_No I just don't like to get messages that say we need to talk, they never end well." He saw a panicked look cross her face before she responded._

"_Sorry, sorry."_

"_What's going on?" He asked, feeling his nerves in the pit of his gut making him feel sick._

"_Since we got back together I feel like I am getting it from all sides," she stated._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_You saw how matt reacted, Jeans worried I am going to get hurt and Pablo cornered me in the hospital."_

_He could feel his stomach flip and he knew in that moment he couldn't lose her again, ever._

"_Pablo talked to you about it? He talked to me about it too, it was weird. You just have to let it roll off your back."_

"_I hate this!" she exclaimed and he could feel his heart drop._

"_Kris this is all just temporary."_

"_No its not, the consequences are always going to be there and our relationship upsets everybody. I am just tired of defending it to myself and others. It's killing me!"_

_He could feel himself losing hope, he couldn't lose her wouldn't lose her. He was so frustrated that they were put in this situation. Couldn't people just be happy for them?_

"_What did you come here to say?" he asked._

"_I'm not going to do this anymore."_

_He could feel a sigh escape his lips and his body moved to stand up, he watched her face and then she continued to speak._

"_I'm not going to let others get in the way of you and me and I needed you here so I could make that promise face to face."_

_Relief could not even begin to describe how he felt at that moment as he sat staring at her in disbelief with a huge smile on his face. Was this really happening? _

"_When we got pulled away from that chapel we got pulled away from starting our lives together and I just want you to know I want to get back to that."_

_He stood up and slowly approached her. "We will I promise you that!"_

"_I love you!" he stated._

"_I love you too!" she replied._

_He leaned in and kissed her and he could feel his knees go weak. She deepened the kiss and his heart skipped a beat. This was where he wanted to be. He was not going to lose her again and he was not going to let her go. He loved her._

He woke covered in sweat and panting slightly. Rolling over and looking at the clock on the nightstand he realized it was still really early.

Groaning, he rolled back over and closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep. Images of his dream flooded his mind and his heart raced as he thought about it.

He heard a light nock on the door and he momentarily wondered if he should ignore it, which he did. He could hear the door open quietly and he cursed himself for not locking the door after the events of the night.

He watched through hooded eyelids as she came and sat down on the bed beside him, moving quietly to avoid waking him.

"Hey," she whispered as she brushed some of the hair from his brow.

"I am going away for the day," she stated. "I need to go home and see Jason and get a few things in order. "

He could feel his heart racing as he lay next to her and he realized it was because he didn't want to lose her. After the night's events and everything they had gone through, was she running from him?

He opened his mouth slightly to speak but she continued to talk.

She let out a sigh as she stated "I couldn't leave without seeing you! Call me crazy, I know, but I really needed to make sure it wasn't all a dream."

He could feel her fingers gently playing with the palm of his hand and his skin burned at the touch. Each touch brought flashes of his dream back into his head and for the first time he wondered if the events of his dream had actually occurred.

"I love you Junior," she whispered "and I will wait for you. But please don't give up."

He could hear more than see that she was now crying and he wanted nothing more than to sit up and pull her into him and tell her everything was going to be OK. But he didn't know if everything was going to be OK and doing that would feel like a lie.

He could hear her sniffling and then he felt her lips gently brush his forehead and then his eyelids and then his cheek. His mouth ached for contact similar to the one they had experienced the night before but he really didn't want to push her into anything.

He could feel the bed shifting, signifying that she was getting up and before he knew what he was doing his arms were around her and she was in the bed next to him.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered.

He silently shook his head no.

Before he changed his mind and before he could stop himself he pulled her in for a light kiss, which was deepened by her. They both sighed into the kiss and he silently promised himself and her that he wouldn't give up.

He had no idea how long they laid there lost in the moment but eventually she pulled away gasping for air and stating that she "had to get on the road."

He nodded his head in agreement, before kissing her again and again. He could hear her chuckling and he couldn't help but laugh at his antics as well.

"Really she stated," Laughingly "I need to go."

He nodded and pulled her in deeper, not letting her go. He could see a smile on her face and he knew that as much as she wouldn't admit it she didn't want to leave as well.

Her hands soon wrapped around his head deepening the kiss even more and he knew that for the moment he had won.

Laughingly he murmured "Drive safely," as he pulled her in for another kiss.


	32. Love Is Always Complicated

**Love Is Always Complicated  
**

**A/N- If you haven't yet please sign the petitions to help save Wildfire. The four pettions can be found at savewildfire. com/index.php?petitions**

**Thank you all for you support and reviews with this story you make me want to write! Sorry for the long delay my computer decided to freeze and I ended up losing half the chapter and I had to start over...**

**Anyways... enjoy :)**

Laughingly he murmured "Drive safely," as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She wasn't quite sure how long they stayed like that only that by the time they had pulled apart again she really needed to get on the road.

"I need to go," she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled and shook his head silently signifying that he did not want her to leave.

"Junior," she stated warningly as he pulled her tighter to him. She watched as he winked at her "your incorrigible."

He looked at her and seemed to be contemplating something before replying "can't we just..."

She could feel her heart in her throat as she looked at him "I don't think either of us is ready for that, you don't even remember me."

"But I could," he stated sweetly and she could feel her heart dropping, as much as she wanted to she knew they should wait.

"Junior, no."

He looked at her and slowly bent his head down to her ear "tell me" he whispered.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Tell me," he said "tell me this doesn't feel right."

Five minutes later she sat in her car staring out the window at an empty field with her hand on her chest. Closing her eyes she was surprised at how strong she had been for them both.

Reopening her eyes she saw Matt standing in front of her car staring at her. Trying not to blush she rolled down her window as he walked over to the passenger door.

"I thought you were leaving, oh like" and he looked at his watch as he spoke "about an hour ago."

She could definitely feel the blush slowly creeping up her face and to her ears as he looked at her and laughed.

"Nice," he stated.

She looked at him for a moment before replying "It's not what you think."

"Uh huh," he stated "that's why your red from ear to ear sitting in your car and Junior won't answer the door."

"Matt," she replied "as hard as this may be for you to believe, things are complicated."

"Kris," he stated "love is always complicated."

She contemplated his comment for a moment and he seemed to realize that she wasn't going to respond because he placed his hand gently on the top of the car and leaned into the window.

"Everything will be OK Kris, it may not seem it now but it will. Give my love to Jason, and hurry back. Now that you're in our lives again it brings back so many old memories of how Raintree used to be. It's nice to have you around again."

"Do you really mean that Matt?" she asked as she felt tears bristling in her eyes.

"More than you will know," he replied.

--

He watched them from the window as they talked and he couldn't help but feel jealous. The conversation between all of them that had happened the previous night was fresh on his mind and he wasn't stupid. He knew what Kerry was alluding to.

Picturing her and Matt together seemed to make himself feel sick to his stomach and before he knew it he was emptying the contents into the toilet.

They had been together at some point in time, which was obvious by the look on Matt's face when the conversation got brought up.

The way she had looked when she had saw him, both for the first time at the club and again each time she ran into him throughout the night seemed to linger in his mind.

The look on her face haunted him. He had hurt her more than he realized he would probably ever know.

Then, they had shared those kisses each one more passionate and intense than the next.

When she had come running to them bruised and exhausted and had launched herself into his arms his heart broke and he realized for the rest of his life he would make up the lost time to her, no matter what.

Now he found himself having a hard time controlling himself around her. He laughed at how out of control their little make-out session in the bunkhouse had gotten earlier that morning.

A million emotions were raging within him and he knew that if she hadn't have stopped him he would have had no problem going all the way.

She felt like home.

He watched as Matt leaned over and poked his head through her window, leaning deeper into the car. He could feel his heart rising into his throat at the sight and it made him feel guilty.

He could trust her, he was sure of that. He loved her; he now knew that as well.

He watched as her car slowly drove down the path leading away from Raintree and he instantly wished he was in the car with her.

"_Let's just jump in the car right now and drive away."_

_She looked at his car for a moment with tears falling down her face "I can't" she stated._

_He silently nodded his head in understanding as he slowly walked away._

Junior was broken out of his daydream by another knock on the door. Kris had mentioned that Matt would be coming over to hang out and catch up.

Sighing he made his way over to the door and opened it, looking the man dead in the eyes.

"If looks could kill," Matt stated "I think I would be dead."

"Let's catch up," Junior replied.

--

He wasn't sure why but he knew that the events of the previous night would have to be explained and he really did not want to be the one to do it. Looking at the man in front of him, he realized he had no choice.

"If looks could kill I think I would be dead" he stated.

Junior looked at him and brusquely replied "Let's catch up."

They left the entryway of the bunkhouse and slowly made their way to one of the many paths around Raintree.

"So," he stated.

Junior looked at him from the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but feel nervous. Letting out a small sigh he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I never meant to hurt you," he stated.

"But you did?" Junior asked.

"About as much as you hurt me," he answered.

The man in front of him looked confused and he couldn't help but get frustrated that they were constantly pitted against one another from childhood on.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"It's complicated." He stated in response.

"I think I should probably start from the beginning. You and I have been best friends for almost our whole lives which is rather ironic because Davis and Ritter's have always been competitors."

"We were friends until we found something to compete over," Junior asked.

"Yeah," Matt stated "Kris."

"I take it I won," Junior replied and Matt couldn't help but look at him in awe of his cockiness.

"She picked you; I had no say in the matter. Dude, what is your problem? I am happy for you guys, your perfect for each other. It just took me awhile to see that. I've gotten past all that, I am with Dani now."

"I'm sorry," Junior replied "I have just been so on edge."

"Leave it to Kerry," Matt stated "to mess with your mind."

"Honestly," Matt continued "after everything that he has done to Kris I'm surprised you could even physically stand to be in the same room with him, let alone friends with him. Memory loss aside, anyway."

"Will you tell me what happened," Junior asked "between Kerry and Kris?"

"He was her agent," Matt stated "and you hated him and believe me it wasn't a secret. They were… what's the right word... involved."

They stopped by an old well and both sat down, slightly leaning against it.

"He messed with you, A LOT. I think he always knew that he couldn't even remotely compare to what you two had. He constantly got in the way of you two getting back together; it was obvious to everyone but Kris."

"He tried to take her away."

"To Paris?" Junior asked.

Matt looked at him for a moment in awe before replying. "Yeah, are you starting to remember?"

"No," Junior replied "I just recall hearing Kerry talking about Paris with Jeremy."

"He was going to take her to Paris for two years and you begged her to stay, told her you loved her and would do anything for her. That was when you gave her flame, your guys' baby. And then his plane went down and he went missing."

"Sounds familiar," Junior stated.

"Obviously he was fine," Matt continued "he stole a million dollars from her and from Raintree and he was on the run. She had him put away."

"Wow," the man stated.

"I'm not sure how that all plays into last nights events but I am sure Kris can fill you in with greater detail if you ask her."

"And what about our friendship," Junior asked "what happened with that."

"Well after a few fights, we got past everything. For awhile it was patchy, but some relationships are forever. I was the best-man at your wedding and I didn't object," he stated laughingly.

The man looked at him and smiled "best buds?" he asked.

"Best buds," Matt replied as he slapped him on the shoulder "no matter what."


	33. Doubts

**Doubts**

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews you guy's rock (and make me want to write!)!!**

**Now… on to the chapter:**

"So" she asked "how did hanging out with Junior go?"

"Better than expected, considering" Matt replied "the past."

She nodded her head while looking at him.

"You don't still love her do you?" Dani questioned him.

He looked at her for a moment contemplating his response.

"Do you want the honest truth?" he asked.

She nodded her head yes in response.

"I think that I probably always will love her in some way."

"I figured" she replied quietly.

"Dani," he stated "I love you! I love everything about you. Just because Kris is back in my life doesn't mean she is going to take your place. She is like a sister to me now. Kris and I have a past; you and I have a future."

He watched as tears brimmed in her eyes as she replied "I love you too."

Their lips met in a kiss as tears slowly fell down her face and onto his shirt.

"Thank you," she stated.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me." She replied.

--

The drive home had been long and ridiculously quiet, leaving her plenty of time alone with her thoughts.

Their kisses from that morning were ingrained on her brain and each time she closed her eyes she could picture his face as he looked at her lying next to him.

Reaching her hand up she gently brushed her fingertips across her lips which still tingled from his kisses. God, how she had missed that, missed him.

She had wanted, more than anything, to stay lying in bed curled up together and to forget the outside world. But she had learned better and knew that the world always caught up with you no matter what.

She had hated to leave him but she realized that he and Matt had needed to talk for both his and Matt's sake.

They had all made mistakes in the past, and she hoped that those very same mistakes wouldn't affect the rest of their lives.

Looking down at Jason, whom she held in her arms, she realized that he had slowly fallen to sleep. She had missed him, missed this and she instantly knew that she would take him back with her.

Pablo and Jean were already asking to see him again, and Matt and Dani constantly asked her about him. He needed to see his family again.

Plus, he needed to meet his daddy.

--  
After Matt had left he had decided to continue to walk along the paths behind Raintree silently hoping that something would trigger his memory.

He was happy that he had gotten to talk to Matt and to clear the air, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing some important fact.

He came across a field and walked a little ways before feeling tired and sitting down.

"_Nice rendezvous spot" he stated._

"_It's where we first fell in love" she replied._

_He remembered the time they had met here years before when they were first dating._

_She had come running to him and had launched herself into his arms and into his passionate embrace._

_He looked over and the woman sitting in front of him and smiled at the memory before leaning in and kissing her._

"_I know I messed up letting this geothermal work stuff getting in the way, I'm sorry."_

_She looked a bit away from him and nodded her head, and he knew he had hurt her._

"_Do you still want to marry me?" he asked._

_She ducked her head and silently shook it no, trying not to laugh._

_He knew she was teasing him, but he silently wondered if there was some part of her that really felt that way._

_She started to laugh before replying "yes," and leaning in and kissing him._

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he got up and walked over, looking down at the tombstone that bared his name.

It had been a long time since he had felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut, but as the air left his lungs at the sight in front of him that was exactly how he felt.

He could feel tears, but not for himself but for her. She had buried him here, a place so important to both of them and it made his heart ache.

--

It had taken her a little while to pack a bag for herself and Jason, but she was still on the road in record time.

Looking back at him through the rear-view-mirror she noticed that the movement of the car had lulled him back to sleep, at least for the time being.

"_Tell me this doesn't feel right."_

Her heart started to beat faster as her mind went back to the events of the morning. She couldn't help but question her decision to leave.

What if she had stayed?

'No,' she told herself 'let's not let our mind go there because inevitably it goes back to that night.'

_She leaned her head down and nuzzled his neck as she whispered an "I'm sorry" into his ear. He silently nodded kissing her before pulling his t-shirt off of her, throwing it on the floor._

Her breathing was rapid and she pulled over to the side of the road. Looking back to check on Jason once more she noticed that the stopping of the car had not woken him.

"_I see you."_

Closing her eyes, she pictured him that night, the way that he had looked at her and the way he had kissed her and she had kissed him back.

That had been their first real kiss, and had changed everything between them.

"_Thank you for doing this, I don't know many guys that would."_

"_Maybe you need more friends," he retorted._

_She could feel her pulse rise as she looked at him, god did she miss him._

"_Maybe I need to be nicer to the friends I already have," she replied. _

That had been the night Flame had been conceived by Wildfire and Belladonna. If she hadn't gotten "distracted" it never would have occurred.

"_What was that?" she asked._

"_A horse, can you believe it," he asked._

"_That sounded like Wildfire." She stated._

"_He's fine, you just left him," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her again while slowly leading her back to the bed in the back of the trailer._

She smiled then, thinking about how even back then they had a hard time controlling themselves around each other.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe and put the car back into drive.

Merging back into traffic she silently scolded herself for letting her mind run away. She still had a long drive and she needed to be focused.

Taking a drink out of a bottle of soda she had grabbed she put her attention back onto the road.

--

She looked at the man lying next to her as her mind drifted to RJ.

She knew it wasn't fair to ask him about Kris, because he knew that sometimes she still thought about RJ.

The fact that he had been so honest had been surprising to her, after all Kris' rejection had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to go through.

Their relationship had started as a way for each of them to get over someone, him Kris and her Noah.

Looking back now, she knew the moment that they had kissed on that porch swing that things were never going to go back to the way they used to be.

Together, they had gotten over the hurt of the past and had formed a strong bond for the future. So why was it that now, when Kris was back in their lives, that she felt the most insecure about their relationship?

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did. But she couldn't help the thoughts that he had cheated on Gillian with Kris. But Kris wouldn't do that to her, would she?

It was like a never-ending circle in her brain.

But, on the other hand, Kris had Junior back and there was no way she would cheat on him.

Looking at the man next to her again, she realized that he had woken up in the short time she had been staring off in space.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied "go back to sleep."

He looked at her before replying "I know you better than that Dani, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about RJ," she lied.

She watched as he closed his eyes and looked away and she instantly knew that she had probably hurt him.

"Matt," she stated.

He slowly got out of bed and put on some clothes before he spoke.

"I get it Dani, I really do. He was the love of your life, but do you need to constantly rub that in my face?"

"Matt," she replied "I didn't mean it like that, really."

"Then how did you mean it Dani?"

"You are still in love with Kris," she stated.

He looked shocked for a moment before replying "so that's what this is _**really**_ about."

"I'm sorry," she stated.

"Dani," he continued "I told you that I think of her like a sister, but you just don't seem to get it. Kris is happy with Junior and I am happy for them. They were always right for each other; it just took me awhile to see."

She could feel the tears coming as she looked away from him.

"I see the way you look at her Matt, I know you think I don't but I do."

He looked angry, angrier than she had seen him in quite awhile.

"Dani," he whispered "you're wrong. Until you see that I am not sure that this can continue."

She could feel the air escape from her lungs as more tears fell.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked.

"You need to figure out your insecurities Dani, every time we get into a fight you throw Kris back in my face. Do you see me doing that with RJ? No, because I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

She opened her mouth to speak but he continued.

"You see something that you want to see but that isn't there, Dani that I can promise you. We can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. It's destructive."

She could feel tears slowly falling down her face as she looked at him.

"I need some time to think," she whispered.

"I think," he stated "I am going to go for a walk."


	34. Meeting Daddy!

**Meeting Daddy**

She pulled up to Raintree in what seemed to be a record time and slowly got out and looked around. Even though she had only been gone for a short time things seemed different.

Matt stood out in the middle of the track staring off in the distance, and she instantly got worried that his conversation with Junior had not gone well.

Unbuckling Jason and pulling out his car carrier she slowly made her way towards Matt.

"Hey," she called "is everything ok?"

He turned to look at her then and that was when she noticed that he was crying.

"Matt," she asked "what is wrong?"

"Is that Jason?" he asked immediately reaching down unbuckling him and pulling him into his arms.

"Matt?" she questioned.

"I'll be fine," he stated.

"What happened?" she asked "Did you and Junior get into it?"

"No, Dani and I had a fight."

"What about?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"You," he stated simply as he placed Jason back into his carrier.

"Matt…" she stated hesitantly.

"It's not what you think Kris. Really, it isn't."

He rubbed his hands on his face as he continued to talk.

"I'm so tired of her being insecure. Every time we get into a fight she brings up you and brings up the past. I'm sick of it. She can't get past it."

"I guess me coming back didn't really help either, did it?"

"It's not your fault; we just have issues we need to work through."

She nodded her head quietly and she couldn't help but feel guilty about everything.

"Have you seen Junior lately?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied "I just saw him head into the bunkhouse. Do you need me to watch Jason for awhile while you two talk?" he asked.

"Maybe a little later," she replied "I think first and foremost this little guy should meet his dad."

Matt silently nodded his head looking off into the distance again.

"Don't worry Matt," she stated as she slowly turned away "everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so," he stated "good luck with Junior."

--

She watched the two of them out of their bedroom window and she couldn't help but feel guilty about starting a fight.

He reached down and picked up Jason and she could feel her heart ache. They had been trying to have a family for months now and nothing had come out of it.

She knew he was having a hard time with it, and she knew that he blamed himself. The stress that he was feeling was only magnified by the fact that they had been having problems.

She didn't want to lose him, but her temper kept getting the best of her.

She watched as he wiped some tears off of his face and then looked off in the distance again.

She loved him and she knew that he loved her as well. They would work through it, they always did.

--

Kris slowly made her way to the porch of the bunkhouse and stood silently in front of the door.

She fussed with her clothes and then reached down and fussed with Jason's outfit, delaying knocking on the door.

Satisfied that they both looked OK, she slowly raised her hand to the door to knock before dropping it down.

She knew that this moment was big and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She wanted it to be perfect for Junior, as silly as that seemed.

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths and focused all her energy at that moment into making this perfect for Junior.

Squeezing her hand tightly into a fist she knocked before she could lose her nerve. She could hear him rustling around inside the small house, before calling out "just a minute."

She could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach and she thought for a moment she might be sick.

Looking down at her precious baby boy she whispered "are you ready to meet your daddy?"

As the door swung open she could see a look of shock on Junior's face.

"Hey there daddy," she stated "I have someone I want you to meet."

His eyes traveled to the small boy in the carrier she was holding and she heard his intake of breath. Trying not to cry she quietly whispered "can we come in?"

"Of course," he replied as his eyes never left Jason.

They entered the bunkhouse and she took a deep breath. The hard part was over. Reaching down she unbuckled Jason from his seat and gently pulled him out and into her lap.

"Junior, meet your son Jason Kenneth Davis."

"Can I hold him?" Junior whispered.

She smiled and nodded and gently placed Jason into his father's arms.

She could feel the tears gently rolling down her cheeks and she didn't even care. Together they were beautiful and the sight of Junior holding him seemed to take her breath away.

"He's beautiful," Junior stated "just like his mommy."

Their eyes met and she noticed that he too had tears falling down his face.

"Just like his daddy," she replied blushing slightly.

"How can you love someone so much that you have never even met?" he asked marveled.

"I felt the same way the first time I saw him," she replied.

"I'm so sorry little one," he whispered "that I missed so much." Tears had started to fall down his face again and she watched as he leaned down and kissed the small boy on the head.

She could feel tears falling again and she whispered his name "Junior."

He looked at her and she could feel her throat closing up.

"I love you Kris, thank you." He stated and she could feel her head slowly nodding.

"I love you too Junior, and thank you for one of the greatest gifts of my life."

"I'm so sorry I left you that morning," he whispered "if only I had stayed we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't blame yourself, Junior. You did what you thought was right. I blamed myself for the longest time after your plane went down, wondering what I could have done to make you stay. It was destructive and not to mention unhealthy for myself and him."

He quietly nodded his head as he continued to look down at his son in his hands.

"I have a son," he whispered.

She reached over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her through teary eyes.

"We have a son," she stated smiling gently through the tears that were falling from her eyes as well.

He leaned over and gently placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers.

They stayed that way, both looking down at Jason once again.

"I'm your daddy," Junior cooed "and I am not going anywhere, I promise."

His eyes met hers and he repeated "I am not going anywhere, I promise."

She nodded her head quietly as tears fell down her face.

After making sure they were settled she left Jason and Junior alone to get acquainted and made her way outside sitting down on the porch swing.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and tried to stop the onslaught of tears that tumbled down her face. She knew she was blubbering and she hoped that she wasn't loud enough that Junior could hear her inside the bunkhouse.

Putting her head into her lap she gasped for air through her sobs and she could feel how weak her body felt.

She could hear someone walking and then felt the swing move with the weight of someone sitting next to her.

Looking up she found Matt sitting next to her and when their eyes met he pulled her into him and let her cry on his shoulder. She could feel the sobs rake her body and he gently placed his hand on her back to soothe her.

"Thank you," she stated "you are always there when I need you the most."

He nodded his head quietly and looked off into the distance.

"How did it go?" he asked questioningly, concerned due to her tears.

"Perfectly," she replied "it went perfectly."

--

He was alone with his son and he had never felt more exhilarated or scared in his entire life.

As Jason reached up and wrapped his tiny hand around one of his fingers, he felt as if his heart might burst.

"I love you little one," he whispered and Jason seemed to coo in response.

He leaned down and placed another gentle kiss on his son's face.

"I'm a father," he stated quietly into the air "I have a son."

As he gently rocked the small boy asleep he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean his head back as well.

Together the two men in Kris' life lulled each other to sleep.


	35. So This Is Love

**So This Is Love**

After swinging for just a short while Kris couldn't help the urge to see her son and his father once more.

"I think," she stated pointing towards the bunkhouse "I am going to check on those two."

He looked at her for a moment nodding his head before stating "the offer for a babysitter still stands, if you two decide you want to catch up tonight."

"Matt," she replied "that is too kind of you, I really have no idea what is going to happen 10 minutes from now let alone tonight, but I am sure that we would both love to take you up on the offer."

He nodded his head as a small smile appeared on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he stated.

"Matt, you better tell me."

He actually smiled for the first time since he had sat down as he replied "I'm just excited to hang out with my nephew that's all."

"Right," she replied "spill it."

"Oh nothing, you two have fun tonight" he replied mischievously.

"Matthew!" she stated as she spun around to look at him.

Childishly he threw back his head in laughter.

"Come on Kris, you can't tell me you hadn't thought about it!"

She could feel a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Honestly," she lied "it hadn't crossed my mind."

"Yeah," he replied "and Wildfire is a talking horse."

"He talks to me," she quickly replied back.

"What does that say?" he asked and she looked at him for a moment smiling as she turned and headed into the bunkhouse.

Things were definitely just like old times.

--

_He had walked up to her at the ranch, surprising and angering her. As he talked she walked past him, almost blowing him off and headed to the barn. He needed to talk to her to ask her something. _

_He could feel his heart beating and his legs weakening as he looked into her eyes, he loved her, always had and he wasn't going to lose her again._

"_We've been through a lot, together and apart. But before my.. The wedding you told me we had a connection. And not just a connection but the connection, the one people spend their whole lives trying to find. I know I ignored it and told you we couldn't be friends if I got married, but if you recall I also kissed you."_

_Memories seemed to flash behind his eyes but he refused to let them distract him. The kiss he had meant as goodbye had shook him to his core and it took everything in his power not to turn and go back to her as he walked away._

_He had caused her so much pain, but she needed to know the truth. She needed to know how he felt about her._

"_And not just kissed you but kissed you, big. So big I carried it with me all the way up to the alter. I screwed up a million times with us, so I have to ask you… I just need to know if we have a future together."_

_He stood quietly, questioningly starting into her eyes. HE was terrified. He wanted her, he still loved her. _

_As she stood quietly not saying a word, his heart was screaming at him, pounding incessantly in his chest._

_He could feel the disappointment flowing through his body and he wondered how he would get over her this time._

_She smiled at him and launched herself into his embrace, as their lips connected. He could feel the smile fluttering across his face as he kissed her back with passion._

_So this was love._

He woke to the sound of a quiet gasp and he instantly looked down to make sure that Jason was OK.

Looking up Kris stood in front of him, her hand gently covering her mouth.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake Jason.

"Nothing, just" she looked away for a moment "nothing."

He laid Jason back into his carrier before walking over to her. "Come on, he stated. You can tell me."

"I had just always pictured what it would be like to see you holding him like that while he slept. Now I know."

He nodded his head in understanding, not really sure what to say.

He looked at her and smiled before stating "now that the baby is asleep" and he pulled her into him and kissed her.

--

"Hey," Matt stated quietly as he walked back into the house.

"Hey," she whispered in response.

"Look Dani," he stated "I don't want to fight, I am tired of fighting. I love you."

She let out a small sigh as she looked at him "I don't want to fight either."

He pulled her in and gave her a hug.

"But I think we need to talk." he stated in a whisper.

He watched as a few tears fell down her face and she silently nodded her head.

"We can't keep living in the past Dani, we just can't. If this relationship is going to work then it's going to take a lot of work and we have to leave some ghosts in the past."

"You mean Kris?" she questioned quietly.

"Not just Kris but RJ as well, it's the only way."

A small gasp escaped her lips and he looked at her as he continued to talk.

"It's just not healthy for either of us to be living in someone else's shadow. I refuse to continue doing it. I want you, Dani. All of you, not just what you are willing to give."

"I want you too, Matt." She replied.

"No more blaming, no more denying, no more lying." He stated.

She nodded her head quietly "agreed" she stated.

He pulled her in and gently kissed her forehead before kissing her lips.

"Oh and by the way," he stated "we are watching Jason tonight so Kris and Junior can have some alone time."

She looked at him smiling before replying "It's about time."

--

He had pulled her onto the bed and she wasn't sure how long they laid there kissing before she pulled away.

"Junior" she stated quietly.

"Hmm?" he asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Don't you think we are moving a bit fast?" she asked breathily.

A smile fluttered across his face as he replied "honestly, I don't care."

He pulled at her again, pulling her in for another kiss and she waited only a moment before pulling away.

He let out a groan and ran his hand through his hair.

"OK," she stated "let me rephrase that. Junior, I think we are moving too fast."

"Kris," he replied "how can we be moving too fast? We haven't seen each other in forever; all I really want to do is jump you."

She could fell a laugh escape her lips as he raised her eyebrows at her.

"Please" she stated quietly watching as he silently nodded his head.

Pulling her next to him he slowly ran his hand through her hair, gently stroking the strands.

"I love when you do that." She whispered.

He looked her in the eyes before replying "I can't help but touch you."

She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks and she saw him smile at her response.

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead and she could feel her eyes flutter at the touch of his lips.

"I will wait for you to be ready," he whispered "no matter how long it takes."

"Thank you," she replied quietly. She had to admit to herself, that she wanted him too.

"Junior," she whispered "what do you say we go on a date tonight? Matt has offered to watch Jason, and this way we can catch up."

"I would love nothing more" he replied softly.

She could feel her eyes gently closing and she fell asleep in Junior's arms.


	36. The First Date Part 1

**The First Date Part 1**

She woke to the quiet cooing of Jason and carefully unwrapped Junior's arms from around her waist.

"Hey there sweetie," she cooed "how is momma's little boy?"

He gurgled a response as he looked up and smiled at her.

"You sure have had a big day, little one. You got to meet daddy and spend some man time together."

She looked over to make sure that Junior was still asleep before continuing.

"Your going to get to spend some time with uncle Matt tonight as well because mommy and daddy need some alone time."

"You see," she continued "it's been a long time since mommy and daddy saw each other and they need to catch up, so you should be good for uncle Matt."

Jason looked up at her and gently reached his small hand up which she took in hers before kissing.

"I love you precious little one." She whispered as she rocked him in her arms.

She heard movement behind her and turned and saw Junior tossing and turning in bed. Sitting down next to him she gently placed her hand on his face, soothing him back asleep.

Giving him a quick peck on his head she quietly got back up and made a bottle for Jason. Sitting in the rocking chair she fed him and then placed him back into his carrier.

Leaving a note for Junior that she was heading to the main house to get ready for their date she quietly made her way out of the bunkhouse and up the short path that led between the two houses.

Making her way inside she heard a quiet "hey" and turned to see Dani standing there.

"Hello yourself," she replied "how are things?"

"Good," Dani replied "we talked and we are working things out."

Kris looked at her for a moment "Dani, he told me why you guys were fighting."

"I'm sorry," she replied "it just got a little carried away."

She nodded her head in understanding before setting down the carrier she was still holding in her hands.

"How is the little guy?" Dani asked.

"Great," Kris replied "thank you so much for watching him."

Dani smiled before replying "so you and my brother have a date, huh?"

"Yup," she stated and she couldn't contain the smile that fluttered across her face.

"Matt," she heard Dani yell and she watched as he quickly made his way into the room.

"Could you watch Jason?" she questioned "I am going to help Kris get ready for her date."

He smiled at the both of them for a moment before replying "sure thing."

--

Junior woke and rolled over wrapping his arms around thin air instead of Kris. Opening his eyes he realized that both Kris and Jason were gone.

Sitting up, almost in a panic, he looked around and saw a note on Kris' pillow which he quickly grabbed and read.

**_Junior-_**

**_I couldn't bear to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I am at the main house getting ready for our date tonight, and I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am! Every time we touch I am reminded of how good we used to be and the future we still have yet to come! Pick me up at 7, love. I can't wait!_**

**_Love Kris_**

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and realized he still had a little over an hour and a half to get ready.

'Girls,' he thought 'need way too much time to get ready.'

Looking at the clock again, he quickly jumped up and grabbed his cell phone. Kris wanted a date, but this was going to be a date she never forgot.

After making his phone call, Junior realized he only had about an hour and quickly headed to the shower to get ready for his date.

--

"I'm scared" she admitted and the girl next to her looked at her knowingly.

"Kris, that's normal. You got your heart broken last time and you are putting your guard up around Junior, it's obvious."

She nodded her head quietly, feeling the tears bristle on her eyelashes.

"But Kris," Dani continued as she ran a brush through Kris' hair "it's Junior, the father of your child and he loves you, even if he doesn't know it."

She watched Dani through the mirror as she continued to work on Kris' hair.

"Even if he never gets his memory back, can you honestly say you would be able to give him up again?"

"No," she answered not even having to think about it.

"Then stop fighting it," Dani answered in response gently pushing her on the shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other, always have been always will be. Don't let a little memory loss get in the way of that."

She could hear a small chuckle escape her lips as she stood up and slowly ran her hands down her dress.

"Well," she asked "do I look ok?"

Dani looked her up and down for a moment smiling "you're going to knock his socks off."

As both girls grabbed each other laughing and pulled one another into a hug the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

"Matt will get it," Dani answered as Kris turned and looked at the door "we have a few more minutes."

"Thank you Dani," Kris stated "for everything."

"Thank you Kris, for loving my brother and for being there for him when he needs you most."

Both girls looked at each other for a moment and then stated "I love you sis," and pulled each other into another hug.

--

Matt couldn't help but laugh at how nervous Junior looked as he stood on the porch with a bouquet of daisies in his hands.

After stepping inside he watched his best friend wring his hands twice before running one of them through his hair.

Laughingly Matt stated "dude, relax."

"I just want everything to be perfect," Junior replied.

"It will be, but you need to relax."

The man in front of him let out a huge sigh as he looked into Matt's eyes.

"I'm scared," he stated bluntly "what if, what if she doesn't want me anymore."

"Junior," he answered "that's impossible. You two have always loved each other, always. You will get past this too."

"But what if," Junior asked "I hurt her again?"

"Then, I will hunt you down and make you pay."

Both men looked at each other for a moment before they began to laugh.

"Seriously," Matt stated "everything will go perfectly."

Junior nodded his head quietly as he looked at Matt "I hope so, I really do love her."

Matt turned as he heard someone gently clear their throat and he noticed that Junior had done the same. Dani stood on the stairs looking at them both before smiling and heading over to Matt.

"Is he ready?" she asked quietly.

"Is she?" he questioned in return.

--

Kris stood at the top of the stairs for a moment trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Slowly she made her way down the stairs.

Reaching the small landing, her eyes met Juniors and she forgot all her worries as she slowly approached him.

"Hey," he replied breathily "you look amazing."

She could feel her cheeks blushing as she replied "so do you."

He held up a bouquet of daisies for her and she felt a small gasp of air leave her lips. "Thank you," she stated "how did you remember?"

"With a little help," he stated turning to look at Matt for a brief moment who was giving him the thumbs up.

She nodded her head in understanding and watched as he quickly made his way over to Jason and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I'm sure you two will be back late," Dani stated "so we will just plan on watching Jason for the night."

"Thanks," Kris and Junior replied in unison.

"So," he asked "are you ready?"

"Always," she replied as she gently linked hands with him.

She gently kissed Jason on the head as well telling him to "be good for Uncle Matt and Aunt Dani," before she was pulled out of the house by Junior.

"He will be fine," he insisted.

"I know it's just I have never been away from him for a night," she replied.

He looked at her quietly nodding his head before stating "we can pick him up when we get back if you want."

She looked at him for a moment and then leaning over gave him a peck on the cheek before replying "no, it's fine. He will be ok."

"So," she stated eagerly "where are we going?"

He looked at her smiling and gently brought her hand up to his lips, brushing them against the soft skin.

"That my dear," he stated "is a surprise."


	37. The First Date Part 2

**The First Date Part 2**

**A/N- please consider visiting the gen forum and discussing the campaign to save Wildfire!! Even if you can't donate there are still tons of things you can do to help!! Thanks for the reviews, you guys know that I love them :D**

**Enjoy!**

"So," she stated eagerly "where are we going?"

He looked at her smiling and gently brought her hand up to his lips, brushing them against the soft skin.

"That my dear," he stated "is a surprise."

"Why do you have that blindfold?" she asked questioningly.

"You trust me, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good," he stated gently placing the blindfold over her eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that." He whispered into her ear, while gently leading her to his car.

She could hear the car start and pull away from Raintree but she quickly lost track of where they were.

He reached over and gently grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Almost there," he stated simply.

"And where is there?" she asked sweetly turning her head towards his voice.

She heard him chuckle softly "you will see in time."

"I hate surprises," she mumbled.

"No you don't" he stated laughingly "you love them. You just hate to admit it."

She could feel a smile flutter across her face and since she couldn't see anything anyway, she gently played with his hand that was entwined with her.

"Are we there yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Almost," he replied.

After a few more minutes of driving the car pulled to a stop and she heard him open his door, followed by hers.

As she stepped out of the car she reached up for the blindfold but he grabbed her hands in his and stopped her from lifting it up.

"Not quite yet," he whispered as he gently snaked his hand around her waste and led her away from the car.

She could feel his warm fingers gently drawing circle on the bare skin of her back and it made her have Goosebumps. She knew that he probably didn't realize he was doing it but it made her skin feel like it was on fire.

They came to a stop and she felt his arms leave her causing a chill to filter across her skin.

He gently lifted the blindfold off of her eyes and she looked around for a moment before her eyes met his.

"Junior," she gasped.

She knew where they were, but she wasn't sure how he did.

"How did you know?" she asked questioningly.

"Matt helped a little bit," he replied as he slowly maneuvered her towards the picnic blanket and basket that he had set up just a short time earlier.

She looked to the hot spring lake, then to him, and then up to the stars.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

"You're perfect he replied."

She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks and she looked at him with a small crooked smile on her face.

"It's where I first knew," he stated "where I first saw you."

She looked at him then, quietly nodding her head.

"It's where I first knew that I was falling in love with you." He continued.

"It is also close to where we had our first real kiss," she replied as she leaned towards him.

As their lips meant she thought about everything that had happened since that night so long ago. They had changed so much, yet they had grown together in it all.

"I love you," she whispered as she gently pulled away from him.

"I love you too," he replied "I just wish I could remember, I am getting bits and pieces but there is still so much that is missing."

She nodded her head quietly in understanding. "Here I am thinking it's hard for me, it must be so much harder for you." She stated as she looked at him.

He looked up at the stars for a moment and closed his eyes before looking at her. She put her hand on his face and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I see you," she whispered with a smile on her face.

He looked at her smiling as he gently leaned in and kissed her "thank you," he stated.

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything," he replied.

Nodding her head she gently lifted the lid of the picnic basket looking inside.

"Hey," he replied "no peaking."

"I'm starving," she stated teasingly.

"Ok," he responded "then let's eat."

He reached into the basket and pulled out a few burgers, fries, and a couple of sodas.

"Nice," she stated teasingly.

"What?" he asked "Ray's is good."

She could feel a laugh escape her lips and she leaned over and snagged one of the burgers.

"That is very true," she replied as she stuffed a French fry into her mouth.

As they ate a comfortable silence fell over them and she couldn't help but realize how right this moment felt.

After eating she leaned back on the blanket lying down and looked up at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" he asked quietly.

"The stars," she answered "I forgot how beautiful they were out here."

He leaned back on the blanket as well; laying next to her he also looked up.

"Yeah, they are." He responded.

She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to look at him.

"I used to close my eyes with my face towards the stars and remember us," she admitted quietly. "It was the only time I felt that I could really let me guard down."

She felt him turn and look at her and he reached over and brushed a strand of hair off of her face.

"I used to sit alone at night looking up at the stars wondering if there was someone out there who was missing me doing the very same thing." He whispered. "It made me feel like I wasn't alone."

"Junior," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him, slowly running her hands through his hair.

They stayed locked in their embrace until they had to pull away, both of them gasping for air.

"Wow," he stated, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah," she replied.

"It's getting late," he whispered "should we head back?"

"Yeah," she replied softly "we probably should."

He slowly sat up and gently pulled her up and she leaned against him.

"I had a really great time tonight," he whispered.

"I did as well," she responded "but the night isn't over yet."

He looked at her for a moment and she could tell he was a bit shocked. Quickly he jumped up and pulled her up with him and she laughed in response.

"That's not quite what I meant," she replied as he pulled her to the car "but oh well."

"Tease," he stated jokingly.

She laughed heartily at his response as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"My pleasure," he responded.

The drive back to Raintree seemed to take forever and a comfortable silence ensued during the car ride. As they pulled into the driveway Kris noticed that all the lights in the main house were off.

"I guess," she stated pointing towards the house "everyone is asleep."

"That's what it looks like," he stated as he looked towards the house.

He jumped out of the car and quickly made his way around to the passenger's side, opening her door for her.

As they linked hands they slowly made their way onto the porch of the bunkhouse.

They stood in the doorway, neither wanting the night to end.

"I had a great time, really." She whispered quietly.

"I did as well," he responded "do you want to come in for a little while?"

"Junior, I would love nothing more, honestly. But I don't want us to move too fast."

He nodded his head in understanding and then leaned in and gently placed a small peck on her lips.

"Goodnight, then" he whispered.

Her lips tingled from the contact and she couldn't deny that she wanted more. Reaching over, she grabbed him and roughly pulled him into her, kissing him passionately.

His hands slinked around her and his fingers once again traced little circles on her back setting her skin on fire. She momentarily wondered if he had any idea how crazy he was making her.

"Junior," she gasped between kisses. "If we don't stop, I am not going to be able to."

He nodded his head and gently placed a few more pecks on her lips before pulling away.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied as she slowly headed away from the bunkhouse. Turning back she watched him watching her walk away. He had leaned his head against the door frame and the image made her stop for a moment.

Her heart was screaming for her to go back, but her mind was telling her to be careful. Her lips still tingled and she gently raised her hand and rubbed her fingers against them. 'A few more minutes wouldn't hurt' she thought as she walked back towards the bunkhouse.

"Did you forget something?" he asked as she stepped back up onto the porch.

"Yeah," she answered grabbing him and pulling him into her and kissing him with everything she had in her. She could hear a slight moan escape her lips and she noticed that he seemed to deepen the kiss.

She could feel him shoving her against the wall and she couldn't help but laugh quietly into their kisses.

"What happened to moving slow?" he gasped between the kisses.

She could feel her body screaming for air as they continued to kiss and her hands gripped his hair pulling him closer. She heard a small groan escape his mouth as well. God, she had missed this.

"Kris," he gasped "what happened to not moving too fast?"

"Screw it," she answered as she shoved him through the door.


	38. Busted

**Busted**

**A/N- Wow! Thanks again for all the reviews... I am glad that you guys are loving the story and where it is headed! **

Kris woke to the sound of a cell phone ringing and she gently rolled away from Junior and out of his arms, reaching to pick it up.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hey," Dani replied "where are you?"

Kris could feel a groan escape her lips, she really hadn't gotten that much sleep and she had lost track of time.

"I'm sorry," she stated not answering Dani's question "I will be right over to pick up Jason."

"Kris," she replied, "that is not why I am calling. We were just worried about you. You never came back last night."

"Yeah," she replied "sorry about that."

"It's fine really Kris, he has been a pleasure. You know how Matt is though."

Kris could hear a small laugh escape her lips.

"Yeah," she whispered looking back to make sure that Junior was still asleep "I know how he is."

"Wait a minute," Dani continued almost in a whisper "why are you whispering."

It took Dani only a minute before she stated "OH, never mind. Come pick him up whenever your ready." and then she heard the dial tone.

Laughing slightly she rolled back into bed closing her eyes tightly. She hadn't felt this tired in such a long long time.

"Who was that?" she heard Junior ask groggily.

"Your sister, wondering where I was, but she figured it out."

She heard him laugh slightly as he rolled towards her and pulled her into him.

"Busted," he muttered and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Yup," she stated "she said I could pick up Jason anytime I was ready."

"Good," he stated "then lets go back to sleep."

"Sounds great," she stated closing her eyes.

--

"Dani?" Matt asked looking at her as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Is everything OK?"

"UH, yeah everything is fine Matt."

He looked at her for a moment before responding "then why do you have that funny look on your face?"

She looked at him for a moment before she busted out laughing.

"Ok," he asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she stated through bursts of giggles "Kris will be over later to pick up Jason."

"That's fine," he stated "but how come she never came back to Raintree last night?"

He watched as Dani grabbed her stomach and continued to laugh.

"I think," he stated "I am missing something."

Through her laughter she replied "you have no idea."

"OK..." he said hesitantly as he looked at her, causing her to laugh even more.

"I think I am going to go see if Junior wants to hang out, I am dying to hear how his and Kris' date went."

Dani was laughing so hard at this point that tears began to seep out of her eyes.

"Ok, spill. What in the world is so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied in a sing song voice.

As she slowly left the room she turned back and stated "And let Junior sleep awhile, he has had a very long week."

--

She had been staring at the back of her eyelids for awhile now, and she wondered if sleep was ever going to come to her.

"Junior," she whispered "are you asleep."

When she didn't get a response she slowly turned over and looked at him.

"Junior?"

Still no response.

Reaching over she gently brushed the tuff of his hair off of his forehead before placing a peck on his exposed forehead.

She laid that way for awhile watching him sleep, memorizing each breath he took in and out. It had been a long time since she had watched him sleep and before long her breathing fell in sync with his and she fell back asleep.

_"What are you doing?" he asked teasingly._

_"Watching you sleep," she replied gently._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I like to, it's calming" she whispered in response._

_He looked at her smiling for a moment before teasing her "that's kinda creepy."_

_She gently reached over and slapped him teasingly on the arm "Junior," she giggled_.

_"I'm just teasing" he replied. "Sometimes I watch you sleep too."_

_"Now that IS creepy," she stated teasingly._

_"Hey," he stated as she giggled and gently leaned in and gave him a kiss._

_"You can watch me sleep anytime," he whispered raising his eyebrows up and down._

_She grabbed her stomach in a fit of laughter which he only increased by reaching over and tickling her._

_"Not fair," she squealed "I'm a girl."_

_"So," he replied "that doesn't mean you should get special treatment."_

_"Uh HUH!" she answered as she continued to giggle._

_"We will just see about that." he whispered._

--

"Hey," Matt called to Jean upstairs "can you watch Jason for just a little while?"

"Sure" she responded "I will be down in just a minute."

He stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come down.

"I'm here, I'm here." she stated looking at the impatient look on his face.

"And where are you off to?" she asked noticing that his shoes were on and he was heading for the door.

"I can't stand it," he muttered "I have to know how Kris and Junior's date went."

He noticed a confused look on his mother's face before she replied "Kris and Junior had a date? Well how wonderful!"

"Yeah," he stated "and that is why Dani and I were watching Jason. Kris should be over shortly to pick him up."

Jean nodded her head in understanding before he continued.

"I'm going to see if Junior wants to head to Ray's for some lunch and catch up some more. I think I have let him sleep in long enough."

He watched as his mom let out a gentle and hearty laugh before she replied "It's my pleasure to watch him. Have fun waking up Junior."

--

He woke to the sound of knocking on the door and he looked over to see if she was still asleep.

Realizing that she had woken as well he ran his hand through his hair before calling out "go away."

The knocking got louder and he watched Kris throw a pillow over her head and he heard a groan escape her lips.

"It's too early" he called to the person at the door "go away."

"Junior," he heard Matt call and he noticed her sit bolt upright in bed "it's already the afternoon, get your lazy butt out of bed. Let's go to lunch, we need to talk."

He grabbed her and pulled her back down in bed making faces as he did so. "Don't worry the door is locked," he teased.

She stifled a laugh and playfully shoved him away.

He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back.

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Morning," she replied softly placing another peck on his lips.

He knocked again and he could hear another groan escape his lips. "Go away!" he yelled at the door.

"Dude," he heard Matt call "if you don't let me in I have a key."

He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her move that fast, at least when she wasn't on Wildfire, but before he knew it she was out of bed and the bathroom door was closed behind her.

Groaning, and promising to himself that he would have to kill Matt for this later, he grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Lazily he walked towards the door before swinging it open.

"What?" he asked.

"You could have at least put some pants on." Matt stated amused.

"Hey, be happy I put the boxers on." Junior replied.

"Nuff said." Matt replied "Let's go for burgers. I am starving and I want to hear about your date."

"Give me an hour?" he asked.

"What do you honestly have to do at this time of day that would take you an hour?" he responded.

"You'd be surprised," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Matt asked "I didn't quite catch that."

"I need to shower, get dressed, that sort of thing." Junior stated.

"Fine, I will pick you up out front in an hour."

"See you then," Junior stated as he closed the door.

Walking back into the room and hopping back onto the bed he called out "the coast is clear."

She popped her head out of the bathroom door before asking "did I hear you say shower?"

He laughed as he jumped off of the bed, which caused her to squeal and then laugh as he ran towards the bathroom.

"I thought you'd never ask." He responded grabbing her and closing the door behind him.


	39. The Visitor Part 1

**The Visitor Part 1**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy you are enjoying the story and I love to hear what you guys think! So this chapter ends with three big cliffhangers… I apologize in advance lol (I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. lol).**

Matt looked at his watch for what seemed the tenth time, while running his hand through his hair. It had only been 30 minutes since he had left the bunkhouse and his stomach was rumbling loud enough that he could hear it.

"Come on, Junior." he mumbled to himself as he sat on the porch swing, slowly rocking back and forth.

He watched as a car slowly made its way down the dirt road, and he momentarily wondered if the person was lost.

He watched the car pull to a stop outside of Raintree gates and sit there for a moment before he saw a man get out and look around.

It was obvious to Matt, as he watched the man talk on his cell phone, that the man was not from around here.

He squinted against the sun trying to make out the figure, which only seemed to make the man blur more.

"Weird." he muttered to himself as he watched the man get back in his car and drive away. "Maybe he was lost after all?" he stated.

"You talking to yourself now?" he heard and he looked up his eyes meeting Pablo's.

"Did you just see that man?" Matt asked questioningly as he watched the car drive down the dirt road.

"Yeah, some city slicker, probably lost and using our ranch as a location to get directions."

Matt seemed to nod his head for a moment looking at the place by the gate where the man had just stood. "Yeah, sure" he replied.

"So," Pablo asked "I thought I heard you say that you were going to lunch with Junior?"

"I am," Matt replied "he is just showering and getting ready."

"On the topic of Junior," Pablo asked "have you seen Kris? I really wanted to talk to her about something."

Matt looked at him questioningly for a moment before stating "Nope, not since she left for her date last night."

"Hmmm," Pablo stated as he smiled "well I'll be."

"What?" Matt asked as he looked at Pablo.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "If you see her let her know I am looking for her."

"Will do," Matt stated as he looked at his watch again. Only 5 minutes had passed.

--

"Junior, stop." she squealed "you need to get ready to go to lunch with Matt."

He leaned over and kissed her again before stating "but I would rather stay here with you."

"I need to go pick up Jason, the sooner you leave the sooner I can do that."

He looked at her with a puppy dog face before replying "we could all hang out together you know. Like a family."

"You know I would love nothing more, but you agreed to go with Matt to lunch and I can't stay in this house forever."

"Why not he asked?" looking at her pleadingly.

"Because," she stated, "the way this morning has been going we will never leave."

He looked at her sweetly before stating "and whose fault is that?"

She laughed as she looked at him "Uh, yours." she teased.

He reached over and started to tug on the edge of her towel again and she swatted his hand. "I'm warning you mister, get ready!"

"Fine, fine." he muttered as he hopped off the bed "have it your way."

He continued to mumble and grumble as he slipped his clothes on and she couldn't help but smile. She had missed this, his playful teasing and their back and forth, more than she realized.

He looked at her pouting as he stated "I'm all dressed."

"Like a big boy," she teased as she made a face at him "It's just lunch Junior, it's not like I am going anywhere."

"You better not be," he whispered.

He leaned over and gave her a peck on her lips, but she snaked her hand around his head and deepened it.

He pulled away quickly stating "and now who are we going to blame for this?" he teased.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For me being late to meet Matt," he stated as he grabbed her and kissed her again as he pushed her backwards.

--

"Dude, it took you an hour and twenty minutes" Matt called to Junior as he watched the man run from the bunkhouse to the main house porch.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." he replied.

"Have you even looked in a mirror?" Matt asked.

"Why?" Junior replied looking down at his clothes.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, ever heard of a hairbrush? If your hair wasn't still partially wet I would have thought you had just gotten out of bed."

The man quickly ran his hands through his hair smoothing down the tuffs that protruded off of his head.

"I'm starving," Matt grumbled "let's go."

The drive to Ray's was quiet and long. Junior couldn't help but notice that Matt seemed to have other things on his mind, but he didn't want to intrude by asking.

"Is everything Ok man?" he asked once the silence became almost unbearable.

"Fine," Matt replied "just hungry."

He nodded his head in understanding before stating "something else is bothering you."

"Just thinking, that's all." Matt replied.

Junior nodded his head in agreement before looking out the window.

"How did your date go?" Matt asked quietly.

"Great, everything went really well almost better than I expected. The spot was perfect, thanks for your help."

He watched as Matt silently nodded his head before turning and looking out his side window.

"And you and Kris," he asked "you two are back together?"

He couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his face "Yeah," he stated "we are definately back together."

"That's great," Matt replied "I'm happy for you guys."

Junior looked at him for just a moment before he reached over to open his door.

"Then why don't you sound happy?" he asked as he turned to look back at Matt.

Just then his phone rang.

--

Kris lay in bed looking up at the ceiling as a million thoughts rushed through her head. Rolling onto her side she looked at the empty space next to her and instantly second guessed her decision to send Junior away.

'What is wrong with me,' she thought 'one minute I tell him no, the next I am all over him.'

She hadn't intended for the night to happen when she had turned back, or had she. At this point it didn't even matter all she knew was now that it had, she couldn't take it back. Hell, she didn't want to take it back.

'I need to talk to him,' she thought as she reached over and picked up her phone.

"Hey, I can't talk right this second" he stated as he answered the phone. His voiced sound strained and she wasn't sure if it was because he was with Matt or because he didn't want to talk to her.

"Junior," she spoke as her voice broke "I really need to talk to you."

"Hold on," he stated and she wasn't sure if it was to her or Matt.

She heard some rustling and movement and what sounded like a door.

"Yeah," he stated almost in a whisper.

"Do you regret last night?" she asked quietly.

She thought she heard him drop his phone because it sounded like it was bouncing. After a moment she could hear his breathing again.

"No, not at all. Are you having second thoughts?" he asked and she couldn't help but notice his voice breaking.

She could feel a sigh of relief escape her lips as she replied "No, none. I just wish I hadn't sent you away so quick this morning."

She could tell he was smiling as she heard a gentle but soft laughter over the phone line.

"I will be home soon," he stated.

"You better," she replied as she hung up the phone.

'Now to pick up Jason,' she thought.

--

She was headed towards the house to pick up Jason when she heard Pablo call her name.

"Kris."

"Yeah," she stated turning around to look at him.

"So you stayed with Junior last night, huh?"

She really didn't feel comfortable discussing this with him so she silently nodded her head while looking away.

"Sorry," he stated noticing her discomfort "I just was going to say that it is good to see you two back together."

She looked at him smiling before replying "it feels good to have him back."

He nodded his head in understanding before responding "there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," she replied.

They were suddenly taken off guard by a honking noise which both turned towards.

"Wait a minute," Pablo stated "isn't that the car that was out front earlier?"

"I wouldn't know." Kris replied watching as the car drove down the path to the stables.

As the car stopped a man hopped out of the car and looked around for a moment before turning and looking at them.

"Kris Furillo?" he asked.


	40. Living in the Past

**Living in the Past**

**A/N -WOW! I can't believe it has been 40 chapters already! Thanks to all of my loyal readers (you know who you are!), I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and sticking with it through all the twists and turns! Enjoy!**

"And you and Kris," he asked "you two are back together?"

He couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his face "Yeah," he stated "we are definitely back together."

"That's great," Matt replied "I'm happy for you guys."

Junior looked at him for just a moment before he reached over to open his door.

"Then why don't you sound happy?" he asked as he turned to look back at Matt.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hey, I can't talk right this second" Junior stated as he answered the phone.

Matt wasn't sure what was said but the look on his face spoke volumes.

"Hold on," he stated as he turned to look back at Matt.

He watched him hop out of the car and turn his back to him. He was obviously whispering because no matter how hard Matt tried, he couldn't hear a word that he was saying.

The next thing he saw was his phone tumbling out of his hands. As he turned to pick it up Matt couldn't help but notice the look of hurt on his face. Was something wrong?

He hopped out of the car and slowly made his way around it to the other side. Junior was smiling now, and laughing gently into the phone.

He turned to look at Matt and then mumbled something into the phone before hanging up.

"So," Junior stated as he looked at Matt "are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Matt stated as he turned and walked into the restaurant.

--

"Kris."

"Yeah," she stated turning around to look at him wondering why Pablo was calling to her.

"So you stayed with Junior last night, huh?"

She really didn't feel comfortable discussing this with him so she silently nodded her head while looking away. She could feel a small blush rising on her cheeks and she silently hoped that he couldn't notice.

"Sorry," he stated noticing her discomfort "I just was going to say that it is good to see you two back together."

She looked at him smiling before replying "it feels good to have him back."

He nodded his head in understanding before responding "there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

Her mind raced with the possibilities of what he would have to talk to her about. Was he going to ask her to come back to Raintree and jockey again? Was it something about Wildfire? What did he want?

"Of course," she replied as calmly as she could.

She was suddenly taken off guard as a car sped down the road honking. What in the world was so urgent that they needed to drive like that?

"Wait a minute," Pablo stated "isn't that the car that was out front earlier?"

"I wouldn't know." Kris replied watching, confused at what someone with that type of car was doing way out here.

As the car stopped a man hopped out of the car and looked around for a moment before turning and looking at them.

"Kris Furillo?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied "that's me."

"Good," he stated "it took quite awhile to find you mam."

She shrugged her shoulders, because in all honesty she was confused about what he was doing looking for her.

"May I help you?" she asked hastily.

"Yeah," he stated shortly "you need to come with me."

Before she could even say anything two more cars pulled up.

"What is going on?" Pablo asked brusquely.

"I'm sorry sir, but those questions will have to be answered at another time."

The next thing Kris knew she was in the back of the car driving away from Raintree. As she looked out the window behind her she saw Pablo standing alone in the middle of the road watching her slowly fade away.

--

He looked at the man in front of him as he quickly pounded down his hamburger, almost in shock.

"So are we just going to ignore it?" he asked once again.

The man looked at him for a moment before picking up a few fries and shoving them in his mouth.

"Ignore what?" he asked, muffled by the food in his mouth.

He could feel the frustration rising in him and he ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Matt," he stated and watched as the man seemed to look away.

"Matt, you still love her don't you?"

"Sometimes," the man replied taking a sip of his drink and looking away.

He nodded his head in understanding. He wondered if the fact that he had gone missing and was pronounced dead had given him hope in some way and had reignited old feelings.

"I understand though," Matt stated "that you two are together and happy. I get it, I really do. Sometimes it's just hard to see, hard to stop my brain from going there you know?"

He nodded his head for what seemed like the hundredth time, not really knowing how else to respond.

"I thought you were happy for us, I mean you were my best man at the wedding."

"I am happy for you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt." he replied "I loved her too, you know."

"But you are with Dani now!" he exclaimed "How can you do this to her?"

"I'm not doing anything to Dani," he replied hitting his fist on the table "that's the problem."

Junior looked at him for a moment before suddenly realizing "RJ," he stated.

Matt nodded his head quietly looking away and Junior couldn't help but notice that his eyes looked wet.

"It's hard to not live in the past, when that's all the person you are with can do." he stated gently.

Junior closed his eyes, trying not to let the memories of his old friend overtake him.

"But she loves you." he stated.

"Sometimes," he replied "but there is still that piece of her heart that belongs to him, just like there is a piece of mine that belongs to Kris."

He looked at his hands for a moment before continuing.

"I am not going to get in your guys' way, I promise. Most of the time, Kris is like a sister to me. But when Dani and I fight, I can't help but flicker my brain back to what could have been."

Junior shook his head, almost in shock, realizing the confession that his friend had just made.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he reached in and pulled it out looking at the caller ID before hitting ignore.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Pablo's cell," he replied "I will talk to him later."

Just then Matt's phone went off, and the music fluttered through the air and into his ears.

Junior watched as he looked at the caller ID before a puzzled look came on his face as well.

"Pablo," he stated "I wonder what he wants?" he asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Pablo, we are eating. Can we call you back?"

Junior wasn't sure what was said but he watched as the phone fell from Matt's hand and bounced on the table.

He had gone sheet white and Junior called his name twice before reaching over and shaking him.

"Someone has taken Kris," he whispered.

The next thing he knew they were both running out of the restaurant and headed back to Raintree.

"I knew it," Junior mumbled "I knew I shouldn't have left her this morning."

He could hear the brakes screech to a stop and Matt turned to look at him.

"You were with her this morning?" he asked and then it seemed to dawn on him as he silently nodded his head and hit the accelerator.

"Well good for you," Matt stated.

He could feel a sigh escape his lips as he looked at the man that was supposed to be his best friend.

"So that was what took you so long," he heard him mutter under his breath "and why she hadn't picked up Jason."

Junior turned and looked out the window, wincing at the realization that was coming over his friend.

"She hasn't been with anyone, you know, since the accident."

Junior could feel his heart beat rise as he turned and looked at the man.

"But how did you? How could you know? She took off."

"I just know," Matt replied looking at his best friend "you were always it for her. Always."

Junior slowly nodded his head as the realization slowly dawned over him.

"I think," he stated "from the moment I met her, I knew she was the one. Somehow I just knew."

There seemed to be a silent acknowledgement between the two as they looked at each other for a moment.

Matt pressed his foot on the gas, and they quickly accelerated towards Raintree.


	41. The Messenger

**The Messenger (The visitor part 2)**

**Thank you to all of those who persistantly reminded me that I needed to update, I appreciate it! Also thank you to all of you who reviewed or emailed or messaged me! I LOVE to know what you think!**

The next thing Kris knew she was in the back of the car driving away from Raintree. As she looked out the window behind her she saw Pablo standing alone in the middle of the road watching her slowly fade away.

She sat in the car quietly contemplating the man in front of her. She wasn't sure who he was or where they were going and the thought made her nervous.

The man had dark brown hair that reached his ears and was cut in a sort of shag that made it stick out from all angles. He wore dark black sunglasses, so the irises of his eye could not be seen and for some reason that bothered her. He had on simple slacks and black sweater and she instantly knew that if she had to, she wouldn't be able pick him out of a crowd.

This thought made her even more nervous.

He looked at the rearview mirror at her for just a moment before he smiled. His teeth were perfectly straight, almost too perfect, and they seemed to sheen with whiteness.

"Won't be too much longer, Miss." he stated.

She nodded her head in understanding as she looked out the window. She had no clue where they were, but she knew where she wasn't. She was no longer in her safe, warm bed at Raintree and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry about all this," he stated as he looked at her once more.

She could feel her eyes gently rolling and she hoped that he hadn't noticed.

She momentarily looked behind her and realized that one of the two cars that had pulled behind them at Raintree was still following. Looking ahead she realized that the other car was in front of them.

"So," he stated making torturous small talk "you used to be Kris Furillo?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked curtly.

"Nothing," he stated "I just used to be a fan, when you actually had a career. You know, before you got pregnant and had Jason."

She looked at him for a moment as a roll of pure terror washed over her body.

"How," she asked "do you know about my son?"

He looked at her for just a moment before responding.

"We know a lot about you, Miss."

Her stomach started to churn and she could feel it drop.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at him once again through the rear-view-mirror.

He smiled at her once again and she felt sick.

"It's not what I want," he stated "I'm just the messenger."

--

He slammed the brakes and if it weren't for the fact that he was so worried about Kris he probably would have said something about the feeling of whiplash in his neck.

They both jumped out of the car and ran the short distance between the truck and Pablo.

"What happened?" he heard the man next to him ask and he realized that they were both just as worried as he was.

"I'm really not sure," Pablo stated "she was headed towards the house when I stopped her."

They nodded their heads, encouraging him to continue. He silently hoped that some clue would come out of what he could tell them.

"I told her we needed to talk, and then this car pulled up. They were driving so crazily that it caught our attention. It was the car with the man from earlier."

He had no idea what Pablo was talking about but as he looked at Matt he saw him nod his head in agreement before he replied "the city slicker."

"He took her," Pablo stated "when I tried to stop it a few more cars pulled up."

He could tell that Pablo wasn't telling them everything and he looked at him for a moment before turning and looking around the ranch.

"What are you not telling us?" he asked as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he stated as he turned his head to look out over the ranch.

"Pablo," he threatened "if I lose her I have nothing else to lose. I don't think you would want to meet that man."

Pablo nodded his head quietly as he looked at him. "I promise I am telling you everything."

Junior nodded his head in agreement, not really believing the man standing in front of him.

"I'm going to check on Jason," he mumbled as he walked away from the two men.

--

"Matt," Pablo stated once Junior was inside "we need to talk now."

"So you weren't telling him everything," he asked.

"No, I wasn't." he replied as he looked around him.

"He knew Kris' name, knew who she was. He was here earlier scoping it out, looking at the layout of the land. I should have seen it sooner."

Matt looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Ok," he stated "but I don't understand why Junior shouldn't know that."

"That's not what I am hiding from Junior," he stated.

"Then what?" Matt asked urgently.

"I have seen him before," Pablo replied "and I think I know where."

--

_She stood at the front of the church staring ahead. The sadness around her was so overwhelming, she was unsure about how she had made it through the day. _

_She looked next to her and gently took one of her best friends' hands and squeezed it. She in turn turned and looked back at her and the look in her eyes would haunt her memory for quite awhile._

_As the progression made its way down the aisle she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she would have stopped him from leaving that morning. Shaking her head she watched the woman walking next to her noticing how out of it she really looked._

_This couldn't be healthy for the baby, yet alone for the mother and she looked worn out. Kris refused to talk about it, refused to acknowledge what was going on. Dani knew that it must be killing her, slowly, but there was nothing else she felt she could do._

_As she walked towards the limo she turned to look back at her friend and wondered when she would see her again. She knew Kris better than anyone else realized and she knew that in time she would take off, just disappear. She turned to look at her husband and noticed that he too was watching her._

"_Goodbye Kris," she whispered as she gently slid into the limo._

Dani sat in the back of the church in a pew, quietly remembering the past. Something had silently pulled her to this spot, and as she sat looking ahead, she wondered what it could be.

He had come back to them, but at what cost? It seemed like since he had appeared everything in her life seemed to crumble including her relationship.

She couldn't help but wonder what all of their lives would have been like if she had stopped him that morning. If he had known she was pregnant would he have still went?

She couldn't talk to him about all the questions she had, because he wouldn't remember anyway. Looking around once more she gently slid her way out of the pew and left the church.

Pulling her phone out of her purse she realized that she had several missed calls.

--

They had been driving for quite awhile and she wondered if Pablo had called Junior and Matt to let them know what had happened.

They would all be worried, she knew that much, and she felt guilty causing them more pain than she already had. She wondered how Junior would handle the news, and those thoughts made her think about the previous night.

He had told her that he loved her as they lay together in bed. The way he had said it reminded her of the old Junior, and it had almost made her heart stop. She had told him that she loved him too, and she meant it, more than she realized at the time.

They pulled up to a warehouse and she watched as the two other cars pulled in through garage doors while they remained outside.

"Where are we?" she asked to the man in the front seat with the spiked hair and white teeth.

"The meeting point," he stated simply.

"Who are we meeting?" she asked.

"You will find out soon enough," he replied.

He turned around fully to look at her and she could feel her mouth drop open.

"I know you," she stated trying to look through the sunglasses into his eyes "don't I?"

He gently lifted his sunglasses off of his face and her eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes.

She could hear a curse word escape her lips and she quickly covered her mouth to try and block it.

"You kiss your mama with that mouth?" he asked teasingly.

"Not usually," she replied as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded his head and smiled "you always were a smartass."

"So," she stated "are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I'm sorry Kris," he replied as his eyes met hers "but as I told you before I am only the messenger."


	42. The Warehouse Part 1

**The Warehouse Part 1**

**A/N- Bonus points to those of you who figured it out!**

That's not what I am hiding from Junior," he stated.

"Then what?" Matt asked urgently.

"I have seen him before," Pablo replied "and I think I know where."

"Where?" Matt asked him urgently as he turned to look towards the house.

"Camp LaGrange," Pablo replied as he looked off into the distance. "I have seen him at Camp LaGrange."

Matt looked at him for a moment before questioning him further.

"But Camp LaGrange is for females only," he stated.

"He was a visitor," Pablo replied.

"A visitor for Kris?" Matt asked as he remembered the time he went to see her. He didn't get very far.

"_Kris Furillo," he stated "that's F-U-R-I"_

_She stopped him and quickly replied "I know how to spell."_

_He nodded his head nervously as he passed the box of chocolates back and forth in his hands._

"_You nervous?" she asked._

"_A little," he replied as he looked around trying to see Kris._

"_Don't worry if she tries anything I'm right here."_

_He couldn't help but nod his head._

"_It will just be a minute," she stated "she is just finishing up."_

_He looked around the corner and watched as she leaned over and hugged a young man. Throwing the chocolate into the garbage he turned around and quickly walked out._

He had found out later that it was, Jace, her brother who was visiting her. He quickly put his attention back on Pablo as he realized he was talking again.

"I'm not sure," Pablo replied "but she definitely didn't act like she knew him."

Matt nodded his head in understanding, before looking at the door once again.

"Who is going to tell Junior?" he asked.

--

"So," she stated "are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I'm sorry Kris," he replied as his eyes met hers "but as I told you before I am only the messenger."

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, and leaning up and gently slapping him on the arm.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good," he replied "I obviously have a new job now."

She contemplated what he said before she continued.

"Funny Wynn, now tell me what is going on?"

He looked at her for only a moment before he replied, "Really Kris, I am just the driver."

She nodded her head silently, refusing to believe what he was telling her.

"Well," he stated "are you going to sit in the car all day or are you going to go inside and meet my boss?"

She looked at the large warehouse in front of her and tentatively raised her hand to the door.

"Don't worry," he stated noticing her unease "they aren't going to hurt you."

She made eye contact one last time as she quickly and quietly slid her way out of the car. She stood by the car door for just a moment, as she took a deep breath to compose herself before she shut it.

She watched as Wynn quickly drove down the road and pull into a third garage door that she previously hadn't noticed.

'Calm down Kris' she told herself 'it will be OK.'

She took a moment to compose herself and closed her eyes. The image of Junior holding Jason was burned in her retinas, and she wasn't sure she would ever want to forget it.

Opening her eyes she looked around her before walking towards the door. She had hope, for her son and her son's father and that was all she could ask for.

--

He had come back to them, but at what cost? It seemed like since he had appeared everything in her life seemed to crumble.

Dani couldn't help but wonder what all of their lives would have been like if she had stopped him that morning. If he had known Kris was pregnant would he have still went?

She couldn't talk to him about all the questions she had, because he wouldn't remember anyway. Looking around once more she gently slid her way out of the pew and left the church.

Pulling her phone out of her purse she realized that she had several missed calls each every one from Raintree and Matt's cell. She knew that they had gone to lunch together and she hoped that things had gone better than her gut was telling her they did.

As she held the phone in her hand, it once again went off, and she looked at the caller ID noticing that it was someone from Raintree.

"Hello," she stated as she slowly made her way up the street to her car.

"Hey," the man replied "we have a problem."

She could feel the breath escape her lips as she let out a huge sigh.

"Look if your guys' lunch went bad, there is not much I can do to fix it."

She could hear the frustration in the man's voice as he continued to talk.

"Our lunch went fine, thank you. Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with Kris we wouldn't be talking about this right now."

She could hear a huff of air, almost an explanation of disbelief, escape her lips.

"Funny, really." She stated as she opened her car door.

"Dani, I am serious. You need to get back here. Someone has taken Kris again."

For a moment she felt as if her heart stopped and it took her a minute to regain her voice.

"But I thought they arrested Kerry?" she asked.

"They did," the man replied "this was someone else."

"Who?" she asked confused at who would want to take Kris.

"We have no idea," the man replied sounding beyond frustrated.

"I'm on my way," she stated as she started her car and pulled out of her parking spot.

"Thanks Dani," he replied "I owe you one."

"Don't worry Junior," she replied as she pulled onto the road "it will be ok."

"How can I not," he responded "she is the love of my life and I have only had a few days with her."

"How long have your memories been back?" she asked shocked at the honesty he was displaying.

"They are not back. I don't need memories to tell me that I need her. I love her Dani, I honestly do and I don't think I could live my life without her. I don't know how I lived my life without her."

Dani could feel a small tear gently roll down her cheek as her brother talked. More than anything in the world she wanted the kind of love they had. She needed Matt to love her that much, but she just didn't know if she had it in her to do the same.

"I'm on my way, bro. I'm on my way." She stated as she closed the phone and sped off towards Raintree.

--

_She had stormed out of the house, yelling that she was done. What the hell had he been thinking? He sat on the couch with his face in his hands, trying to rub the bitterness out. He couldn't tell her why he was leaving, so he had to make something up. In the process he had hurt her, something he hated himself for._

_He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was officially their one year anniversary. Ironically he had never felt worse. Rubbing his face with his hands he reached over and turned on the TV trying to distract himself. After 5 minutes of flipping he turned it back off. He was stuck with his conscience and guilt. _

_Sometime later, and he wasn't sure how long since he had fallen asleep, he heard a car pull into the driveway. He lay on the couch looking at the ceiling, wondering if he should get up or not. The house was pitch dark, because he didn't need light to wither in self-guilt. _

_He heard the door close behind her, and then heard her quietly moving around the house. Was she trying to avoid him or find him? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer. He could feel how ragged his breathing was and then he felt her presence. Sitting next to him she gently placed her hand on his face and he could feel his whole body relax at the touch._

_He listened as she made her way quietly up the stairs and into the bathroom, probably getting ready to go to sleep for the night. He wasn't going to let the night end like this, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let their anniversary end on a bad note._

_He saw her exit the bathroom and he instantly wanted her when he realized she was wearing his shirt._

_Their eyes met and he could feel his heart jump into action, pounding a million miles a minute. He watched her look him over, almost scoping him out and before he knew what he was doing she was pressed against the wall and he was molding his body to hers._

_They didn't have to say anything as they stood there, kissing, bodies molded together, because they knew each other better than either would like to admit._

_Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he knew that he was going to lose control in the hallway, but was that really a bad thing?_

_When he had gotten close, and it hadn't taken long, he had called her name gently to which she replied with his. He loved these moments because they were on the same wavelength and they had the same goal._

_He whispered "I love you," and then later "Happy anniversary" and then he loosened his hold on her. As she walked toward the bedroom and looked back at him, he knew then that no matter what happened she would be his and he hers._

Junior woke with a start to find Matt and Dani standing in front of him.

"Morning," Matt stated looking at him with a smirk "I think you may have fallen asleep."

He looked around him to make sure Jason was still there and when he was he let out a sigh of relief. He realized, now, how much Kris and Jason really meant to him and he didn't want to lose either of them again.

"You must have been having an interesting dream," Dani stated "because you sure were vocal."

He could feel a light blush creep onto his face and he laughed.

"Actually," he stated "I think it was a memory."

He noticed the happy and surprised looks on their faces as they looked at him.

"Of what?" Dani asked gently.

"The night before I got on the plane." He stated simply.

He watched as Matt smiled and nodded for a moment and then he looked at his sister. Her nose was scrunched up and she was making a funny face.

"That's sweet," Matt stated quietly.

"Not really," Dani replied "you don't know what they were doing."

They all looked at each other for just a moment before a huge round of laughter exploded out of all three of their mouths.


	43. The Warehouse Part 2

**The Warehouse Part 2**

**A/N- So here it is.. the highly anticipated Part 2 lol... Thanks to those of you who continuously review every chapter! I appreciate you guys and you make me want to write! This is dedicated to you :)**

She took a moment to compose herself and closed her eyes. The image of Junior holding Jason was burned in her retinas, and she wasn't sure she would ever want to forget it.

Opening her eyes she looked around her before walking towards the door. She had hope, for her son and her son's father and that was all she could ask for.

Her hand rested on the doorknob for just a moment before she gently turned it and opened the door.

"Well, it's about time," someone stated and although she couldn't see them, she instantly recognized their voice.

She stood in the doorway and let her eyes adjust to the changes in light.

"What do you want?" she asked into the air as she squinted into the shadows trying to see them.

"Just what I was promised," the person replied.

She took a moment trying to determine where the noise came from, before slowly walking farther into the warehouse.

"I'm over here," the voice echoed.

The metal walls made the sound reverberate through the room and she instantly felt disoriented although she could tell where the voice originated.

Slowly she made her way deeper into the warehouse and found the person sitting, cross-legged at a small metal table with a set of drinks in front of them.

"Set down," she stated "let's catch up."

She felt herself plop into the seat as she looked at the person in front of her. What in the world was Winn doing working for her?

"What do you want?" she asked again, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Now, Now," she replied "what is with all this business hoopla. I said let's catch up."

She felt a poof of air leave her lips and gently blow her bangs off of her forehead.

"How about we just cut to the chase?" Kris stated bluntly, not having time to play her games.

"Fine," she stated "I want what I was promised."

--

Jean sat on the porch gently swinging back and forth looking off into the distance. It seemed like only yesterday Kris had come to them from Camp Lagrange and now she was part of the family.

It wasn't really that per say that bothered her, and she really wasn't even sure she could say she was bothered. It was more a festering worry that had encompassed her days, at least lately.

She closed her eyes and pictured the young girl that had slid her way out of Pablo's car and into all of their hearts.

The Kris now was much stronger and wiser; at least that was what she told herself as she watched her son, his wife, and his best friend pace in the yard.

There was little they could do, they had learned that very recently when Kris had been kidnapped, and sitting and waiting didn't help the tension that lingered in the air.

"Well," she whispered quietly to herself "no use in being useless."

Hopping off of the porch she made her way into the kitchen of the house, and quickly put on a pot of coffee. She wasn't sure why but she somehow knew that this was going to be another long night.

--

The two men stood next to each other as Dani paced beside them.

"There has got to be something we can do," she stated.

"Dani," Matt replied "we have no clues as to where they went or who took her. Right now the important thing to do is to stay here and wait it out."

He watched her whip around and look at him for a moment before he instantly regretted what he had said.

"Are you giving up on Kris?" she asked "Because I remember a time when she wouldn't give up on you."

With that Dani turned and stormed her way into the house leaving the two men once again standing alone.

"She sure is a pistol," Matt stated as he looked at her brother standing next to him smirking.

"I'm just glad she said it," the man replied looking at him for just an instant.

"You agree, I take it?" Matt replied questioningly.

"Yeah I do," Junior stated looking off into the distance.

"I think," Junior stated "we should clear the air. Are we cool?"

Matt looked at him for just a moment contemplating everything that had gone on since Junior had come back.

"Yeah," he stated "we're cool."

The two men quickly did their guy handshake and then embraced in a quick hug.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what should we do about Kris?"

Matt looked away from him, not bearing to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not giving up on her Junior, you know I wouldn't do that just as you wouldn't. But, at this point in time there is little to nothing we can do but wait."

He heard the man let out a long, exhausted sigh as he looked down at the baby sitting in the carrier next to him.

"You really do love her, don't you?" he questioned as he looked down at the small boy as well.

"More than you could ever know," Junior replied as he picked up the carrier and slowly made his way to the house.

--

She could feel the mechanisms of her brain slowly ticking away as she followed the scattered thinking of the person in front of her.

The words seemed to echo around her and she contemplated their meaning.

"_I want what I was promised."_

"_What I was promised."_

"_Promised."_

She shook her head gently focusing once again on the person in front of her. She was confused at what she meant and it must have been viewable by the look on her face because the women in front of her spoke again.

"Come on Kris, it wasn't that long ago. You remember."

Suddenly it dawned on her and she instantly felt sick to her stomach.

"What is the favor Tina?" she asked looking at the girl in front of her once more. "What do you want?"

She watched as the woman threw back her head and laughed heartily and she wasn't sure if it was at her or at the situation she was in.

"Now, now" she replied "I thought we said no questions asked?"

She shook her head slowly, having a hard time believing the situation she was in.

"What is the favor?" she asked bitterly suddenly wishing she had stayed in the car with Winn.

"I need you to race."

Kris looked at her for a moment completely confused.

"But Tina," she argued "I haven't raced since.."

"Since Junior died," the women replied interrupting her. "And your point is?"

"I'm out of shape, I haven't jockeyed in forever. It would take me awhile to get back in shape."

"I'm still waiting for your point," she stated brusquely.

She could feel her hands shake a bit as she thought about it. She hadn't raced in forever would she really be able to do this.

"But I don't have a horse," she stated looking at the woman in front of her.

"My investors do." Tina replied sharply back at her.

"Investors?" Kris asked, "What exactly are you getting out of this?"

She watched as the woman in front of her smiled once again and then leaned over and tapped her on the arm.

"What do you think," she replied.

"Money," Kris stated bluntly.

"A girl has got to have money to have fun," Tina replied.

She nodded her head, instantly understanding how truly manipulative Tina could be.

"Just one more thing," Kris asked as she stood up from the table "why me?"

"Because," she replied simply "you owe me."

Kris nodded her head in agreement before continuing "but that wouldn't persuade your investor, would it?"

"Let's just say," Tina replied "they had a vested interest in you."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" she asked looking around the warehouse once more. She suddenly felt very uneasy about the situation.

"Think about it Kris, do you honestly think I would hire a driver to come pick you up? That's just not my style."

Kris stood for a moment contemplating what Tina had said to her.

"Who exactly are your investors?" she questioned. She silently wondered what exactly she was getting herself into.

"Ah, ah, ah" Tina replied "no questions asked."

"But," Kris continued.

"No buts," Tina interrupted "either you do it or you don't. But you and I both know that you don't really have a choice do you?"

She shook her head silently turning and walking away quietly and quickly from the table.

When she reached the door she heard Tina loudly call out to her.

"Your driver will be around in a moment to take you back to Raintree. It was nice to see you again, Kris. It really was."

As she placed her handle on the doorknob she heard Tina gently clear her throat.

"Oh, Kris, and one more thing."

"What?" she snapped as she whipped back around looking into the darkness of the warehouse.

"I _told_ you to go for it with Junior. Wasn't it _worth it_?"

She could feel the contents of her stomach rising in her throat and she threw open the door, quickly running into the fresh air.

She stood for a moment gasping in the clean air and forcing the vomit down her throat. She wouldn't let her take that from her, no matter what she couldn't take that.


	44. A Not So Perfect Homecoming

**A Not So Perfect Homecoming**

As the car pulled up to Raintree, she looked out the window realizing that no one was really around.

"That's odd," she whispered quietly to herself as she stared intently at the main house.

"See," Winn stated as he turned to look back at her "no harm done."

She nodded her head quietly not really wanting to talk. She hated to admit it, but she had expected a huge homecoming with everyone standing outside waiting for her return.

Trying to push the negative thoughts out of her head, Kris slowly maneuvered her way out of the car and stood by the door looking around.

"Can I ask you something Winn?" she questioned as she turned to look at her old friend.

"Why are you working for Tina Sharp?"

He looked at her for only a moment before he smiled "I'm not," he replied.

"Then who are you working for?" she asked "You must know, since you are a driver and all."

He nodded his head quietly as he looked at his watch, quickly checking the time.

"How is Jace?" he asked, changing the subject.

"In jail for a little while," she replied "for aiding and abetting a criminal."

He looked at her for a moment and quietly shook his head. "Bummer," he stated.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I put him there."

His head whipped around to look at her and she winced at the look she knew he was giving her.

"It's a long story," she whispered quietly "a very long story."

"I bet it is," he replied.

She could feel tears brimming on her eyelids as she turned once again to look at him. She hadn't felt this alone in quite a long time, not since she took off after the match race.

"I have a baby," she stated quietly.

"I heard," he replied "it's that Junior guy's isn't it? I think I heard somewhere that you two were hitched."

She nodded her head, smiling slightly. "Yeah we did," she replied.

"It's too bad about his plane going down."

She looked at him in shock for a moment before asking the question that was on the tip of her lips.

"How," she asked "did you know about that?"

He shrugged his shoulders quickly muttering an equally quiet response "Jace."

She wasn't sure how to really reply, so she nodded her head quietly. She had betrayed her brother, at least she felt like she had. The guilt was eating her.

"Well," Winn replied "I have to be somewhere very shortly so I should let you go. It was great to see you Kris, take care of yourself and that baby."

"You take care of yourself too," she replied waving slightly as his car pulled out of the driveway.

--

Well," the man asked, "did you do what I instructed you to?"

"What do you think?" she replied snidely holding out her hand. He placed a thick white envelope in it quickly before looking around.

She opened it for a moment flipping the money quickly, determining if it was all there.

"Thanks," she replied softly.

"And, how did it go?" he asked questioningly waiting for her response.

"Perfectly," she replied, "it went just as planned."

"How did she take it?" he asked excitedly, almost too quickly.

"You know how she is," the woman replied "but I thought that she swallowed it quite well, considering."

The man nodded quietly looking at the woman in front of him. Kris was definitely a spitfire that was for sure.

"And she has no idea it is me?" the man questioned, making sure his identity was safe.

"Chill out," the woman bit back "Do you think I am that stupid?"

"Let's keep it that way," the man stated as he turned around and walked away from her and out of the warehouse.

She rolled her eyes at his back as he made his dramatic exit and she quickly plopped down in the chair she had previously been sitting in.

She sat for a moment at the small table and stared at the empty glass in front of her. She blew a poof of air out of her mouth and wisped her bangs to the side.

This was only the beginning, and she knew she still had a lot of work to do before she got the full amount she was promised.

It seemed like a miracle that day he approached her, offering her a deal she couldn't refuse. Get Kris Furillo, and he didn't care how, and she would be handsomely rewarded.

She would have normally told the person off, but this time it was different. She knew the man well enough to know that she couldn't tell him no. Plus, her jockey career was fledging and it wasn't long until she would be retiring, she needed the money.

Picking up the white envelope and sighing she quickly stood up and walked to a bright red convertible and hopping over the door, got in.

--

She quickly made her way to Wildfire's stall gently nuzzling his head with hers.

"Hey there." She whispered "at least you're happy to see me."

Wildfire neighed in response and she gently scratched his head before rubbing her hand along his nose.

"Wildfire," she whispered "don't ever leave me."

He stomped his foot in response which caused her to smile.

"Well" she stated into the air "where in the world is everyone?"

Rubbing Wildfire one last time she made her way from the stables to the main house. She stood for a moment on the porch before plopping down on the swing and gently rocking back and forth.

She wasn't sure what it was about this place, but even after so long it still felt like home. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders she rested her head on them and looked off at the track.

Tina was back, and she wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or not. Something in her gut told her not.

But she had to admit, she really did miss racing. She missed the feeling of the horse moving beneath her legs, the way they connected for that one moment as they streaked towards the finish line.

If anything she should be grateful for the chance, but something told her not to count her eggs before they were hatched.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door being opened, and she suddenly felt silly. She had forgotten to check the main house.

"I thought I heard a car door," she heard Junior say as he looked around before his eyes met hers.

"Hello," she stated quietly gently waving to him.

Suddenly the door was jerked out of his hand and she saw both Matt and Dani standing next to him.

"Junior," Dani stated "what are you staring at like that. You're going to catch flies."

He quickly closed his mouth and pointed to her sitting on the swing and the squeal that escaped Dani's lips notified everyone else in the house.

As everyone filed out, some with coffee cups in their hands, she couldn't help but wish she was still back in the stable with Wildfire and the other horses.

"Kris," Matt questioned "where have you been? What happened? We were worried sick."

Similar sentiments were stated by several people but she really didn't know how to respond. Slowly she stood up and grabbed the bassinette that Jason was in. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, gently sweeping away some of his hair.

"I'm fine," she stated "just an old friend needed to talk."

She knew the two peoples eyes she needed to avoid, and did so with skillful determination.

"And now," she stated "I'm back. Sorry if I worried you."

Her eyes suddenly met Juniors and she inwardly cursed.

"Kris?" he questioned looking at her and reaching out for her. "What is really going on?"

She could feel her resolve weakening, and she took a few steps backwards away from him to clear her head. She couldn't help but turn away when she saw the hurt on his face.

"Like I said," she repeated "just catching up with an old friend."

"Who?" she heard Pablo ask and her eyes jerked up and met his.

Damn it she thought, she was two for two. She saw him looking at her questioningly.

"Just an old acquaintance from a long time ago." She replied.

"I thought you just said it was an old friend."

"Same thing," she replied casually as she felt her heart beating in her chest. "I'm really tired guys, I think I am going to go lay down."

She turned and looked at them all for a moment before she turned bassinette in hand, and headed towards the bunkhouse.

A few people called her name, but she really didn't care. She needed some time alone, some time with her son, to just think.

After all this was Tina Sharp she was dealing with, and lord knows who else.

--

Pablo looked at Junior for just a moment as they each nodded their heads at one another. If anyone could read Kris it was each other and they both instantly knew that something was off.

"I got it," Junior stated looking at him as he slowly stepped off the porch and headed towards the bunkhouse.

"Well," Dani replied "that was just strange. Did anyone else get the feeling she was hiding something?"

They all nodded their heads quietly in response watching Juniors form slowly make its way to the bunkhouse.

"You think he will get it out of her?" Matt asked.

Jean looked at her son for just a moment before replying.

"One way or another, son, I think he will."


	45. Firefly

**Firefly**

**A/N- I can't believe I am at 45 chapters already! This chapter once again is dedicated to all of you loyal readers and reviewers out there! ****Special thanks to Ashlyn13 for being my beta-reader for this chapter! Ashlyn you rock :)**

She could hear a persistent and steady knocking on the door, but she had decided to ignore it.

"Kris," she heard him call and she placed a pillow over her ears, trying to drown out the sound.

"Kris," he continued, "unlock the door please."

"Go away Junior," she mumbled under the pillow "please?"

She could hear him fiddling with the door before he let out a curse, realizing that he wasn't going to get it open.

The next thing she heard was the screen of the window being pushed out and a loud crash as he knocked over a vase.

She jerked into a sitting position and her eyes met his half in half out body.

"What is YOUR PROBLEM?" she yelled throwing the pillow down and standing up.

He jimmied himself the rest of the way through the window and looked at her for a moment before responding.

"What is MY PROBLEM?" he asked "Why don't you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

She could hear Jason starting to cry and she gave him the angriest look she could possibly manage.

"Way to go," she stated "you woke him up."

He ignored the baby's cries and continued to slowly walk towards her.

"Kris," he stated gently "I know there is something you are not telling me. Please, baby. Just talk to me."

"There is nothing GOING ON." She yelled at him once again causing Jason to cry out.

"Then why won't you tell me who you met with today?" he asked softly, his hands reaching out for her.

"Why are you being so clingy?" she cried out, pushing his hands away. The look on his face instantly caused her to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His eyes avoided hers and she knew instantly that she had pushed him too far. She reached out for him and saw his hands quiver and he stepped back.

"I deserve the truth," he whispered "not this."

"Junior," she whispered matching his tone and she felt her resolve crumbling.

Her voice started to crack and he looked at her, realizing suddenly she was crying.

"Who was it?" he asked again.

She sat down on the bed and shook her head softly, causing her tears to cascade farther down her face.

"Kris," he asked questioningly "what happened."

_"Wasn't Junior worth it?"_

Tina's words echoed in her head and she instinctively shook it trying to get them out.

He gently sat down beside her, placing his arm around her trying to comfort her.

_"I told you to go for it, wasn't he worth it?"_

She could feel the bile rising in her throat again and she forced it down trying to force his hands away as well. His eyes met hers and she knew that he knew something was wrong instantly.

"I don't want to fight," she whispered "but I can't tell you where I went or who I met with or what we discussed. Please don't ask me again."

He shook his head in agreement but she knew him well enough to know that the topic had not been dropped.

"I'm serious Junior, don't bring it up again."

She leaned her head over onto his shoulder and felt him gently kiss the top of her forehead.

"No questions, I promise." He whispered pulling her closer to him.

She leaned back and looked up at him before reaching her hand around his head and pulling him into a kiss instantly deepening it.

As their tongues met she could hear a groan escape both of their mouths and she pulled away quickly looking at Junior.

"Jason," she stated softly pushing him back and away from her.

"Is in the other room," he replied slowly pushing her back on the bed.

"Junior," she whispered shaking her head no.

"Mommy and Daddy need some alone time," he stated pushing her back.

She couldn't help the round of giggles that exploded out of her mouth before their lips met once more

--

"I wonder what they are doing in there." He stated.

She looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Now that is a very dangerous question."

"Dani!" exclaimed Jean, which caused them all to laugh.

"I'm just saying," Matt continued, "we haven't heard anything since the yelling."

"Well," Pablo replied, "I am sure they are just talking."

"Yeah" Dani replied "with their bodies."

Everyone turned mouths open to look at her and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just saying, we all know how those two are. They are like rabbits."

"And that's enough for me too," Matt stated looking at Dani in awe and shaking his hands in front of him.

"What?" she asked, "I am just stating the truth."

"Yeah, well we could say the same thing about you two as well." Pablo stated.

"On that note," Jean replied, "I'm going inside for some coffee and DECENT conversation if anyone would like to join me."

Once Pablo and Jean had gone inside Matt looked over at Dani with a large smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You and Pablo freaked my mom out. It was kind of funny."

She looked at him smiling for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah," she stated, "I guess we did."

--

She sat next to the fence in her convertible and stared out into the distance, quietly watching the two people talk.

They were huddled together, in deep conversation and she couldn't help but notice that it looked serious. A deal must have been struck because the next thing she knew they were shaking hands and parting.

Her phone rang and she picked it up quickly "hello?" she stated.

"It's done," he replied and she clicked her phone closed and started her car heading down the dirt path.

"Well, well if it isn't Tina Sharp." The man called out to her.

"Well, hello there yourself," she replied.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked "Looking for some work?"

She shook her head silently, smiling sweetly at him.

"I think you know why I am here."

He nodded quietly looking around before walking up to her car.

"The deal was struck," he stated "the horse will be here tomorrow."

"Fantastic," she replied "mine or hers."

He looked at her for a moment questioningly before responding.

"You know the deal Tina, she rides you get paid."

She nodded her head solemnly as he continued to talk.

"I know you two have, well shall we say a bit of a competitive streak between you two. But think of this as benefiting the team not just you."

"I never did work well for others," she replied brusquely looking at him for a moment.

"That's what worries me," he stated "just remember this stays between us."

"Of course, I'm doing you a solid."

He nodded his head once again looking off into the distance.

"I mean it Tina, no funny business. Or else."

"I wouldn't even think of it," she replied.

"Your room is the third one on the left. I don't think I need to tell you to keep a low profile."

"I'm lower than the floor," she replied sliding her sunglasses down over her eyes and speeding off.

--

"Were in," he stated into his phone.

"They agreed to use the horse?" he asked amazed at how easy it had been.

"Yes, and they have already gotten her to agree to riding him."

"Well that went better than expected." he replied.

"I'm still amazed that he talked her into it." The man on the phone stated. "This horse isn't exactly friendly, but he does show great potential."

"She tamed Wildfire, give her some time. I am sure she will be able to tame him as well." The man answered.

"Does she know his lineage?" the man on the phone asked "Was that what influenced her decision?"

"Don't worry, boss. I kept it low profile. She has no idea she is going to be working with Firefly."

"Good, we need to keep this out of the press for awhile. They would have a heyday with it. I can see the headlines now. Jockey Kris Furillo trains grandson of the horse she saved."

"Grandson she doesn't know about," he replied laughing heartily.

"Keep it quiet!" the man on the phone stated "This isn't exactly something we want advertised. Anyway, he is on his way, I will check in with you later."

"No problem boss," the man replied clipping his phone shut and sliding it into his pocket.


	46. The Clearing

**The Clearing**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I love to read them and see what you all think! Special thanks to Mid Night for being my beta reader for this section. I really appreciate it! :)**

Kris lay quietly in bed, staring at the clock on the wall. Was it really only 3 am? She heard a gentle gurgle come from the other room and she rolled out of bed and into the kitchen, making Jason a bottle.

"I didn't forget about you, baby." She whispered as she fed him and slowly lulled him back to sleep.

She looked at the man lying in bed for a moment to make sure he was still sleeping. She then quickly and quietly made her way to the porch swing baby still in tow.

Rocking gently she hummed to him as she looked up at the stars, which seemed to shine more brightly than she had ever seen them before.

"Hey," he whispered and she turned her head and smiled.

"Hey yourself, how did you know I was out here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replied "went for a walk and I saw you come out."

She nodded her head and softly whispered "I couldn't sleep either."

He pointed to Jason and she nodded her head, shifting his weight into the man's arms and then leaning back on the swing setting it into a rocking motion.

"He sure is handsome."

She nodded her head softly smiling.

"Like his daddy," she whispered.

He looked at her smiling for a moment as he leaned down and softly kissed the top of the babies head.

"Can we put him in his crib and go for a walk?" he asked, "We really need to talk."

She nodded and gently lifted him out of his arms and made her way into the house, as quietly as possible.

"Horseback?" he asked and she smiled as she nodded her head.

She saddled up Wildfire in record time and quickly hopped onto his back waiting patiently for him to follow. As they moseyed along a comfortable silence fell over them.

After a few minutes they came to a clearing and they slowed the horses down.

"So," she asked "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

--

He had tossed and turned in bed, but no matter what position he was in it just didn't feel right. Reaching over his arm met air and he sat up in bed and looked around.

Throwing himself backwards, he lay back down and gently let a poof of air escape his lips.

His entire body felt tired, even his mind, and he wondered how much sleep it would actually take to clear all the fatigue away.

He hated this. He hated all of this. She used to be able to tell him things; she used to want to tell him things. At least he thought she did.

He could feel his eyes turning to look at the empty pillow and he squeezed them tight. Something was going on that she felt she couldn't tell him.

What would it be?

He momentarily wondered if she didn't want to be with him anymore. Thinking about the nights events he instantly threw that idea out.

She looked sad, almost scared when she had come back. It had to have been about who she saw. He knew it couldn't have been Kerry but that still gave him little hope since so much of his memory was still gone.

He ran his hands through his hair and gently flipped onto his side. He had promised that he wouldn't ask her what was going on. That he could do. However no matter how hard he tried, he didn't know if he could really drop it entirely.

There had to be another way of finding out.

--

Matt lay in bed gently running his hand through Dani's hair as she slept. He thought about the mystery man that had showed up at Raintree and at least for the day, had flipped everything around.

Pablo's words seemed to echo in his head and he couldn't help but admit that he was surprised that Pablo had seen him before.

He was surprised because, in all honesty, he felt the same way. There was just something about the man that seemed so familiar.

He felt Dani stir next to him and gently turn to look at him.

"Your still up?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he replied "about today's events."

"Exciting weren't they."

He nodded his head laughing slightly.

"You can say that again."

"What about it are you thinking about?" she probed.

"The man in the car," he replied and watched as her eyebrows raised "I can't help but feel like I have seen his face before."

"Maybe the name will come back to you," she mumbled "sometimes that happens to me. Say I pass someone on the street and an hour later boom there is the name."

He looked at her and gently leaned down pecking her on the head as he smiled.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Hey Matt," she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied.

"With Kris having Jason here it is really making me start thinking about having kids again."

"Again," he stated teasingly "is there something I should know?"

She lightly smacked him on the chest as she smiled at him.

"Not what I meant, dork. We talked about it right after we got married but the timing never felt right."

"Does it feel right now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied "you tell me."

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I think," he replied "the timing is perfect."

--

"So," she asked "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," he stated "there are a few things actually."

She nodded her head encouraging him to continue.

"I just don't know which to start with."

"Probably the easiest," she replied smiling slightly towards him.

"Well," he stated smiling back at her "you know Jean and I have both always considered you a daughter."

She looked at him, somewhat surprised at the honesty he was displaying towards her.

"Don't act surprised," Pablo stated "I think you have always known."

She nodded her head quietly remembering how he had taken care of her, helped her fit in.

"I have always made it a priority to take care of you since you came to Raintree and I am sticking to that promise, but I have to tell you Kris when you took off that was hard on us all."

She closed her eyes fighting back tears as he continued to talk, she knew this was coming but she had hoped in some way it could remain unspoken.

"Now that you are back," he continued "Jean and I were discussing the possibility of bringing you back to Raintree."

Her head jerked up to look at him, slightly surprised by the offer.

"You mean," she asked "You want me to start working here again?"

"Working, riding, eventually jockeying," he paused for a moment looking her square in the eyes "and living here."

"But I have a house, I mean Junior and I have a house."

"A house you haven't been to in days." He replied, "We have missed you and having you back has shown us just how much."

She could feel her hands shaking and the breath leave her. This was what she had wanted since the moment she had taken off so long ago.

"But," she stated "I have so many happy memories in that house."

He nodded his head quietly in understanding, gently looking at her.

"You can always make new ones here," he replied softly "with your family."

"Where would we live?" she asked trying to avoid the onslaught of tears she felt rising after he had called her family.

"The bunkhouse," he replied.

"But Dani and Matt are living there, we couldn't kick them out."

"Matt and Dani know and are perfectly ok with living in the house for awhile," he stated "until we can add on a second residence."

She thought about what it would be like to live at Raintree once again and see Wildfire every day. She had missed him and had missed riding him and the other horses. But thinking about her house caused a gentle ache in her belly and she knew it would be harder to leave the second time around.

"I need some time," she whispered.

"That is understandable," he replied.

"Was there something else?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and she saw him look up into the sky for a moment and she wondered if he too was admiring the stars.

"I'm really not sure it's my place, Kris, but that has never stopped me before."

She looked at him for a moment, wondering what he could be talking about.

"You and Junior seem to be moving awful fast and I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

She could feel an echo of shock shake through her body as she stood and looked at the man in front of her.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked.

"All I am saying is that you need to be careful Kris. You two seem to be just jumping back in where you left off. He's not the same man and you're not the same woman. You need to take that into consideration."

"Memory or no memory," she stated strongly "that is my Junior."

"Kris," he stated "I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but there is something that you should know."

She could hear his voice shaking as he spoke and she wondered what exactly he was talking about.

"Tell me what?" she asked.


	47. Another Setback

**Another Setback**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, you know they make me happy! (Lol) Special thanks to Opal (Lapo) for all the amazing work you did to help me get this chapter ready and for also helping me come up with the title! You're amazing!**

"Kris," Pablo stated, "I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this."

She could hear his voice shaking as he spoke and she wondered what exactly he was talking about.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

Pablo ran his hand through his hair and let a gentle sigh escape his lips.

"I know how much this whole family thing means to you, and I don't want to be the one to spoil your image, but Kris someone has to be honest with you."

"Pablo," Kris asked as her voice quivered "just tell me."

"You and Junior aren't actually married."

"What," she asked confused "we had a wedding and signed the papers. Believe it or not he is my husband."

"Was," Pablo stated simply.

"I don't understand," she replied.

"Junior is considered dead to several people and organizations, including the government. Remember he had a death certificate, a burial; the works."

"But I don't understand what that has to do with us being married?" Kris asked.

"Kris," he sighed slightly frustrated, "you're considered a widow, think about it."

She could feel the information slowly seep into her brain and she suddenly realized what Pablo meant.

"Our marriage is void now isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Pretty much," he replied, "that doesn't mean you two can't remarry. But as I said before Kris, take it slow. You two have both been through so much in these last few years you really need to get to know each other and be sure."

"I love him," she stated simply into the air, trying to justify everything she was feeling at that moment.

"Are you sure," Pablo asked "that you don't love the memory of him?"

Kris looked at him somewhat surprised at the blunt question he was asking.

"Just think about it," Pablo stated quietly as he turned and headed back to Raintree.

In the clearing, Kris sat on Wildfire and let her mind wander through the past few days' events. This was Junior, her Junior.

Jumping off of Wildfire she made her way to a soft grassy spot and lay down looking up at the stars.

She loved him that, she was sure of. The way she felt when he touched her, when they kissed, and when they made love was enough to tell her that.

But it wasn't just that, it was the way he looked at her, trusted her, cared for her and Jason. He really was going to make a great dad, something he had worried about unnecessarily.

Wildfire slowly made his way over and lay down next to her, gently nudging her with his head.

"I love you too," she whispered leaning over and laying her head on his side, "I love you too."

Memories of her and Junior's life together before the crash seemed to flicker in her mind and she couldn't help but feel sad thinking about all of the memories he didn't have.

She knew that they were coming back slowly, bit by bit but she silently wondered if they would ever all come back to him.

"We will just have to make new memories," she whispered looking once again at the stars. She heard Wildfire neigh behind her and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that once again her best friend was there for her.

--

"Well," Matt stated looking at Dani lying next to him "if that is what it takes to make babies by all means I am in."

Laughing she gently smacked him on the arm teasingly and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Would you rather have a boy or a girl?" she asked dreamily. Dani had to admit she was stoked that they had decided to try and have a child.

"It doesn't matter as long as it is healthy," Matt stated softly.

"You?" he asked.

"A girl," she replied laughing slightly "although a boy would be fine too."

He looked at her smiling as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"A girl would be great," he whispered as she smiled at his response "as long as she doesn't have the Dani Davis attitude."

Laughing slightly she punched him on the arm.

"Funny, really." Dani replied as she shook her head gently.

"I was teasing," he replied laughingly.

"Sure, sure," she stated, "Pick on the girl. I am not even going to get started on your moodiness."

"Moodiness?" Matt asked laughingly "I'm not sure that is what I would call it, but whatever."

She looked at him for a moment smiling, realizing just how far they had actually come.

"I love you," Dani whispered gently rubbing her hand in his hair, mussing it even more.

"Love you too," he replied softly as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Let the baby making round two begin," Matt stated teasingly as he leaned over and started tickling her causing her to laugh before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

--

Junior didn't like sleeping alone and he already missed the feeling of her lying next to him. His arms were tightly wrapped around her pillow, but that did little to comfort him in the fact that it was 4 am and she still wasn't in bed.

He wondered where she was and what she was doing; the thoughts making him toss and turn. He didn't think he was a cuddler, but the longer she was gone the more his arms and body ached to hold her.

Junior looked at the clock again and then let a small sigh out of his mouth. He wasn't going to be able to sleep without worrying about her, and he knew it.

Letting out a large sigh he hopped out of bed and made his way over to Jason's crib gently picking him up and bringing him back to bed with him.

Curling his arm around him, he nuzzled his nose against the top of his head, taking in his sweet baby smell.

There was nothing like holding his child to fill his heart with a love he didn't even know he could possess.

"I love your mommy and you very much," Junior whispered trying not to wake the baby.

He placed a gentle kiss on Jason's forehead and leaned his head down next to Jason and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake him and he dreamed of a life with his new family.

--

"Hey," Jean gently whispered as Pablo crawled back into bed "where exactly have you been?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, "so I went for a walk and ran into Kris."

"Did you tell her?" she asked quickly. She was excited at the prospect of getting her "daughter" back.

"I did," Pablo replied "she needs some time to think about it."

Jean nodded her head silently and wondered if he could see it in the dark.

"Oh?" she asked a little hurt that Kris had not jumped at the chance.

"She just has so many good and bad memories in that house that it is hard for her to part with."

Jean suddenly understood why Kris needed time. She had spent the first year of her marriage in that house, and she had a feeling Jason was conceived there. It only made sense that it would have sentimental value.

"I talked to her about the other thing too," Pablo replied softly.

She turned to look at him and gently reached out and put her hand on his face.

"And how did she take that?" Jean asked quietly, wondering if she needed to go be there for her.

"Better than I expected," Pablo replied, "she didn't even cry."

Jean looked at him for a moment, not really surprised by Kris' strength.

"That poor girl has been through so much," she whispered "and yet she is still strong enough to handle more. She inspires me."

She saw Pablo look at her and gently reach over and rub her arm.

"She is strong because she has people in her life to support her, like you. She has never had that before."

"She has you too," Jean replied softly.

"I know you are worrying Jean, don't. She knows that if she needs you, you will be there."

Jean could feel a few tears gently slip down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you for being the one to tell her," She replied, "I don't know if I could have done it."

"I would do anything for you and for this family," Pablo replied.

She nodded her head as a few more tears fell.

"I know," she whispered "I know."


	48. The Big News

**The Big News**

Kris entered the house as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the two men inside.

Taking off her shoes she made her way to the bed, where she saw the two men in her life curled together.

The image immediately brought tears to her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with the side of her hand.

Junior's arms were wrapped strongly and securely around Jason and his head was nuzzled against the side of Jason's.

She knew that she was emotional seeing them together, because it had been something she had always wished for and had dreamed of. But images like the one in front of her also seemed to remind her of all that they had missed in the year that Junior was gone.

She gently slid her body in next to them, hoping that the shifting weight wouldn't wake the two slumbering men.

"Hey," Junior whispered "your back."

Kris shifted her weight again and gently rolled onto her side, meeting his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered turning again onto her back.

Junior slowly made his way out of bed and carefully carried Jason back to his crib, before returning to the bed.

He stood next to her for a moment before he shifted the covers and slid in next to her.

"I couldn't sleep anyway," Junior stated "my mind and body just kept wondering where you were."

She nodded her head in understanding before she replied "I took Jason onto the swing out front, ran into Pablo and we went for a ride. Sorry I had you worried."

"What's wrong," Junior instantly asked.

"Nothing," Kris replied, "I am just tired."

"Something is bothering you." Junior replied, "Does this have anything to do with the mystery guest?"

"I thought," Kris stated, "we had agreed not to talk about that anymore."

He nodded his head and she could feel his chin gently rubbing against the back of her head.

"Why won't you look at me?" Junior asked not letting the subject drop.

Kris felt a gentle sigh escape her lips and she rolled over to face him.

"You've been crying," he whispered gently reaching up and rubbing the red of her cheek gently.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked softly.

"You can tell me anything, baby," Junior whispered in response.

"We aren't legally married anymore." Kris replied. She felt the tears that had been threatening to fall all night begin to cascade down her face and a soft sob escaped her lips.

"I really didn't think it would matter, but it does," she stated simply.

Junior leaned over and kissed the top of her head gently and then pulled her close to him so she rested in the crook of his arm.

"I don't understand," he asked confused at why they would no longer be married.

"Because of the crash," she replied hoping that he understood. Which after a moment she realized that he did.

"I'm so sorry," Junior replied softly. "Each day brings a new obstacle in our way and it is all because of a stupid choice I made so long ago."

"Junior," Kris stated, "I understand now why you did what you did back then. Please don't take it out on yourself."

"How can I not?" Junior asked, "Your crying, your upset, and I hurt you."

Kris reached out and gently placed her hand at the tuff of hair above his neck and twirled her fingers through it, resisting the urge to kiss him. Sometimes Junior could be so perfect.

They lay like that for a moment until she felt him shifting in bed once again.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly.

"Nowhere," Junior replied, "just getting comfortable."

She felt his head resting against hers and her breathing started to become shallow. She had been going for a while and the lack of sleep was finally catching up with her.

"Kris," he whispered softly.

"Hmm," she asked even softer.

"I love you," Junior stated.

"I love you too," Kris mumbled.

"Kris," Junior stated again.

"Hmm," Kris replied almost asleep.

"Will you marry me, again?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied gently "always."

As Kris fell into a deep slumber the last thing she recalled was the gentle feeling of his lips on her forehead, softly lulling her to sleep.

--

"Good Morning" Jean stated cheerily as Matt and Dani entered the room.

"Morning Mom," Matt replied in a singsong voice.

"Well," Jean replied "Don't we sound cheery."

"Look who is talking," Matt replied. "Anyway I just got a really, really good nights sleep."

Matt and Dani locked eyes and both of them smiled softly to the other.

"Good Morning Jean," Dani stated softly.

Jean nodded her head in acknowledgement as she turned back to the stove.

"What's for breakfast?" Matt asked, "I am starving."

"The usual," Jean Replied "I just made some eggs and toast."

"We actually have something we wanted to talk to you about," Dani stated "that is if you have a moment."

Jean gently wiped her hands on a towel and made her way to the table sitting next to the two of them.

"For you two," Jean replied, "I have two minutes."

Dani and Matt sat looking at each other for a moment, not really sure who should be the one to break the news.

Finally Matt cleared his throat and turned to look at his mom.

"Mom," Matt stated firmly "Dani and I have decided to try and have a child."

A loud squeal escaped her lips and she was standing and pulling each of them into a hug, kissing each on the forehead.

"I couldn't be happier for you two!" she exclaimed as she bustled about the kitchen.

Matt and Dani smiled at each other as their hands intertwined beneath the table. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I hope," Jean stated smiling at the both of them "you don't have to wait long."

"Me too mom," Matt stated simply "me too."

"When did you two decide to try again?" Jean asked. She had known that they had talked about it before, but also knew that nothing had ever come out of those talks.

"Last night," Dani stated softly "we decided to give it a try anyway."

Jean smiled at them both, having a hard time containing her excitement.

"Well," Jean stated "you know what this means?"

"What!?" Matt asked a little alarmed to know what his mom was going to say.

"This means we need to get to work on the second residence right away! That way when you finally do have a baby it is all ready for you to move in."

"So Kris took the deal?" Matt asked somewhat surprised with how quickly things had moved.

"Well," Jean replied "not exactly. She needs time to think about it. At least that is what she told Pablo."

Matt and Dani both nodded their heads in agreement. After all, needing time was understandable.

"But I just know," Jean stated "she won't say no. Being back here with her family and being so close to Wildfire just makes it ideal."

Matt nodded his head in agreement but wondered one thing, would Kris really be able to leave her home once again.

"Wow," Dani stated softly "It just seems like everything is quickly falling into place."

"Doesn't it?!" Jean replied ecstatic. "It will be great to have a baby around again, and with Kris moving back, things will get back to the way they used to be."

"Mom," Matt stated gently "Kris hasn't said yes yet. Junior and her may not want to leave their home."

Jean looked at him for a moment nodding her head softly before turning away.

"Breakfast is ready." Jean stated.

--

"Good Morning love," he whispered in her ear and his breath tickled it, making her nose scrunch up.

Kris felt a groan escape her lips as she rolled over into a solid body. She wasn't sure why but every bone and muscle in her body ached and she felt almost as if she were hungover.

"What time is it?" Kris mumbled keeping her eyes tightly shut with her arm over them.

"Almost 10," Junior replied "I fed Jason, but I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in much longer."

Kris' mind played over the nights events and she slowly turned in bed and squinted through her eyelids at Junior.

"Did you really propose last night?" she asked, almost wondering if it was a dream.

"Yeah I did, and you really said yes and we really are getting married." Junior replied with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you," Kris replied as she semi-launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

She could feel him laughing into the kiss and he pulled her closer as he replied "I love you too."


	49. Meeting S O

**Chapter 49- Meeting S.O. **

**A/N- So here it is Chapter 49. Special thanks to my beta-reader for this chapter which was: ****KruniorRox4ever&eve****! Thanks for your help! I'm excited to see what you guys have to say about this chapter, so bring it on! lol**

"Late morning?" Matt called to him as Junior made his way to his car.

"You could say that," Junior replied shifting the baby carrier from one hand to the other.

"Well look at you," Matt stated simply "doting dad. Whoever would of thought?"

"Nice," Junior replied somewhat ornery.

"Sorry man, I was just teasing you." Matt stated putting his hands in the air as if in surrender. "Where is Kris? I need to talk to her about something."

"She had to run some errands." Junior replied, "Whatever that means."

Matt nodded his head and laughed slightly. "Women and their shopping, eh?"

"Yeah," Junior responded, "I guess."

"Ok, what's the deal?" Matt asked looking carefully at Junior.

"Sorry," Junior sighed as he rubbed his free hand across his neck "it is just this whole mystery guest thing. I can't get anything out of her, and every time I bring it up she gets pissed."

"So you didn't find anything out then?" Matt asked.

"Not much," Junior replied softly. "Oh and Kris and I aren't married anymore."

"WHAT?!" Matt asked shocked.

"Yeah," Junior replied, "something about a marriage being void if a death certificate has been issued."

"I'm sure" Matt stated, "that went over really well with Kris."

"She was sobbing," Junior replied as he looked off in the distance, "I just feel so," he sighed again. "So guilty."

"Then do something about it," Matt urged his friend on softly.

"I proposed this morning," Junior stated turning to look at Matt. He wasn't sure where exactly they were at and the conversation felt somewhat awkward to him.

"Are you sure that is the right move? I mean you guys are moving awful fast."

"Matt," Junior stated tersely "it's the right move."

"Sorry man," Matt replied "I just meant you have spent time apart and I thought you might want to catch up, and I mean really catch up before you dive right back in."

"Believe me," Junior snidely replied "we have "caught" up."

"Sorry, I was just trying to be a good friend."

"I know, I Know" Junior sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "I'm just sick of people constantly questioning us. For once I just wish we could be."

Matt nodded his head in understanding before Junior continued to talk.

"I do appreciate everything you have done for Kris and I though. I really do."

"Well, it's about time," Matt teased causing Junior to smile slightly.

"Are we still good?" Junior asked shifting the carrier for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yeah," Matt replied, "Speaking of announcements, your sister and I are trying to have a baby."

Junior stood for a moment in shock looking at his best friend. Wasn't it just yesterday he was telling him he was still in love with Kris?

"I know what you are thinking," Matt stated, "I really do love Dani and I really do want to have a child with her."

"Just be sure you know what you want," Junior stated cautiously.

Matt looked at him for a moment and smiled. "What was it you used to say to me?" he asked.

Junior shrugged his shoulders slightly, not really remembering.

"You break her heart and I will break your face. Don't worry bro, I haven't forgotten and I will hold you to it." Matt stated firmly.

Junior nodded his head for a moment before smiling at his friend.

"Thanks," Junior stated cautiously.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"Reminding me just how much Dani means to me."

"Well aren't we getting deep," Matt stated jokingly.

"You don't know the half of it," Junior replied.

"So where exactly are you headed anyway?" Matt asked.

"It's complicated," Junior answered.

"Isn't it always?" Matt replied.

"Want to go for a ride?" Junior asked.

"I suppose they could spare me here for awhile," Matt replied teasingly as he reached over and grabbed the carrier out of Junior's hands.

Noticing Junior give him a funny look he smiled.

"Do you even know how to put this thing in?" Matt asked.

Laughing slightly Junior replied, "Well, uh, no."

"That's what I thought," Matt stated as he strapped the carrier into the backseat before hopping in.

--

"So," Kris stated as she looked at the woman in front of her, "Where is this horse I am suppose to ride."

"On its way," Tina clipped as she flipped her phone open and closed.

"Am I at least meeting the owners or the investors or anyone?" Kris asked a bit hesitant that she had agreed to do this.

"Not sure," Tina replied "Relax, you're not going to be any good to us all tense and nervous. I have some pills for that, if you need them they are in my bag."

"I'll be fine without," Kris replied brusquely.

"What is the horses name anyways?" Kris asked as she looked at the track in front of her. It had been so long since she had jockeyed she silently hoped she didn't make a fool out of herself.

"Firefly," Tina replied, "He is rather young and spirited, but he doesn't have much experience."

"Firefly," Kris stated, "It's a beautiful name."

"Wait till you see the horse," Tina replied, "He's a beauty."

A trailer pulled up and Tina quietly nodded her head to them as they unloaded the horse from its trailer.

"Kris," Tina stated dully "Meet Firefly."

Kris could feel the breath leave her at the beauty of the horse in front of her. Gently she ran her hand from the tip of his nose all the way down his back.

"Hey there," she whispered as she scratched the horses head "you look just like another friend of mine."

"Ahem," Tina interrupted "can we get this show on the road?"

Kris nodded her head taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as the workers saddled him up.

"Take him once around the track slow and steady," Tina stated "then give him his head."

She nodded her head in understanding as a helper boosted her up onto the horse. She led the horse to the track slowly taking her time.

Getting to the track she slowly trotted the horse around it once making sure that he was comfortable with her.

"Let's show them what we've got," she whispered in Firefly's ear as she let a soft tick escape her lips.

Together the two of them took off down the track. The wind whipped Kris' hair against her back and she couldn't help but smile at the sensation.

"Come on," Kris whispered softly and she felt the horse gently pick up speed.

It was like they were on a link and the horse did everything she wanted before she even asked.

Riding Firefly had just solidified what she had been thinking all along. She missed this. Kris missed the feeling of the horse underneath her as they raced to the finish line or raced to beat the clock.

Kris also missed the connection between rider and horse, a connection that for some reason felt especially strong with Firefly. So strong in fact that it somewhat surprised her.

After they came to a stop Kris hopped off of him and pulled her helmet off of her head.

"He's a great horse." She stated slightly out of breath as she rubbed her hand on his head.

"Well," called a voice from the distance "you looked great on him."

Kris whipped around and her eyes met a familiar pair of brown ones looking back at her.

"Long time no see," she smiled at the man.

"Right back at you Mrs. Furillo and may I say that was an excellent ride."

"Thanks," she stated simply not asking the one thing she wanted to ask.

"You two know each other I take it," Tina stated as she waved her hand dismissively between the two of them.

"Makes my life easier," Tina stated, "I don't have to do introductions then."

"Well Mrs. Furillo I have to say I was honestly hoping I would see you ride again someday."

"Yeah," Kris stated somewhat hesitantly.

"I bet," he stated "you are wondering why I am here."

"Yeah," Kris replied as a gentle laugh escaped her lips.

"Well," he stated simply "I own Firefly."

"So you're the reason I'm here then," Kris teased slightly.

"Part of it anyway," he stated as his phone rang and he quickly excused himself away.

"Well," Kris asked turning to look at Tina "if he owns the horse he must be your investor as well."

"Nope," Tina replied boredly "Nice try though."

"Well," Kris asked persistently "If Sheik Omar owns the horse, who exactly is funding this little adventure."

"Not my place to say," Tina responded as she turned and walked away from Kris. Her hand waved over her head as she jumped in her convertible and she yelled a "Ta" as she drove away.


	50. Like Father, Not Like Son

**Chapter 50-Like Father, Not Like Son**

**A/N- can you believe it has been 50 chapters already?! Wowsers! Thanks to all of you who reviewed on my last chapter, hopefully this one continues to meet your expectations. (I personally have to say it's one of my favorites so far! BUT I can't wait to see what you all think!) An additional special thanks goes out to Wildfirelover003 for being my beta-reader for this chapter. Thanks for all your hard work!**

"So everything is still a go?" the man asked into his phone. His voice was husky and laced with frustration.

"As far as I am concerned it is," Sheik Omar replied, "you definitely held up your end of the bargain."

"So, she road that well, huh?" The man asked somewhat surprised.

"Better than I remember," Omar responded, "It was like the two of them just clicked."

"Well, that's not surprising considering his ancestry." The man replied.

"Firefly was amazing too," Omar exclaimed, "So graceful and energetic. One of the best times I have seen out of him."

"Glad to hear it! Keep me updated on the status." the man replied.

"Will do," Omar answered, "Are you going to come and watch anytime soon?"

"I think," the man replied "it would be best if I stayed away for the time being."

"Understandable," Omar responded, "considering."

"Keep in touch." The man replied as he clipped his phone shut and gently shoved it into his pocket.

Tina looked at the man standing in front of her and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Looks like your little plan is going well, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," the man replied, "he loved her."

"Well," Tina replied "isn't that special and oh so predictable." She looked down at her hands and picked at the quick of her nails. "I'm bored."

"Then find something to do with your time," the man bit back.

"I would," she stated harshly "If I could leave this god forsaken house and actually have some fun."

"By all means," he seethed "go have your fun, but if you get caught this deal is off. I mean it Tina, I'm not messing around."

"Drama, drama, drama." She chattered back "no wonder you live alone."

He looked at her for just a moment before walking out of the room and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Sheesh," Tina stated into the air "I was just having some fun with him."

--

"Well, well, well." Ken Davis Sr. stated as he opened the door and looked at the man standing in front of him "if it isn't my supposed dead son Junior."

"Hey Dad," Junior stated softly as he set the carrier down on the steps and opened his arms for a hug.

"With my grandson as well I see," Ken stated calmly as he pulled his son into a hug, "good to see you too, boy."

"I must say," Matt stated standing just behind Junior "you're not acting very shocked that he's alive."

"Well," Ken stated rather brusquely to Matt "one of my good friends is the sheriff, if you recall. He called me the other night, something about Kerry Connelly and my dear son Junior implicated in the kidnapping of Kris. A spot of trouble you were in there, son."

"Dad," Junior stated slightly frustrated "I had nothing to do with Kerry kidnapping Kris."

"But you were present, I heard." Ken replied "From what I hear she got quite a beating at that."

"That's enough" Junior stated simply "Can't you just leave the past in the past."

"While were on the topic of the past, son. May I not remind you when you got involved with that girl that I told you it would bring you trouble?"

"That girl," Junior seethed "is the love of my life. Something you would know little about."

"Was," Ken replied, "if I hear correctly, you two are no longer legally married. Come to your senses son, pay the child support and get out while you still can."

"Back off," Junior stated angrily at his father "I came to visit but I can just as quickly leave."

"If you choose to stay with Kris then by all means," his father returned, "you know the way out."

Junior looked at his father and gently closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"I thought you had changed," he stated softly "but I guess I was wrong."

Junior turned on his heel grabbing the carrier in the process. Breezing past Matt he made his way to his car.

"You know," Matt stated looking at Ken with a bit of hatred in his eyes "you may have just said goodbye to your son again."

"It won't be long," Ken stated looking at Matt "until he sees that I'm right."

"And if he doesn't?" Matt asked calmly.

"Then I guess," Ken stated simply, "We part ways."

"I just don't understand," Matt stated "at that party you were so good with Kris and Jason. Everyone thought so."

"Well perception is everything isn't it," Ken replied as Matt shook his head and quickly turned and made his way to the car.

Junior sat in the front seat with his head in his hands and the baby on the passenger's seat next to him. Not saying a word Matt gently lifted the carrier and buckled it into the back before sliding into the seat.

Junior slowly raised his head and started the car, making the short trek back to Raintree.

"You ok?" Matt asked softly as he looked at the shell of the man sitting next to him.

"I just, I" Junior sighed as he took a deep breath trying to keep himself from crying.

"Junior?" Matt asked gently reaching over and placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Can you watch Jason for awhile?" Junior asked softly "Kris should be back and I think I need to talk to her."

"Of course," Matt replied "You're not going to let what your father said affect you? Are you Junior? He is a bitter old man."

Junior said nothing as he sat staring at the road in front of him. Matt quietly nodded his head, understanding that his friend needed time.

Grabbing the carrier out of the backseat he made his way into the main house and out of Junior's sight.

Junior could feel the tears begin to flow before he even realized he was crying and he gently unhooked his belt and placed his forehead against the steering wheel.

A soft sob escaped his lips and he reached up and wiped his face roughly before getting out of the car and making his way into the bunkhouse.

"Kris?" he called as he entered the house, his voice breaking slightly.

"Hey you," she stated as she came around the corner stopping when she saw him.

"Junior are you ok," she asked and he could sense the worry in her voice.

Walking over to her he forcefully pulled her into him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Tears continued to fall down his face and he knew they were slowly running down hers as well.

"Baby," she asked pulling away and cradling him in her arms "what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Leaning down he kissed her again and pushed her gently towards the bed.

"Junior?" she asked as she broke their lips apart again looking at him with concern.

"My dad," was all he got out before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she stated as she pulled away "no matter what your dad does or says I love you. You know that right?"

He nodded his head quietly as he looked into her eyes. She gently raised her hand to his face he rubbed his red cheek against it before placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Baby?" she stated softly.

"Thank you," he whispered looking into her eyes.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For saying that, and putting up with my family, and loving me, and for being here. Do I really need to continue?" he asked.

"Tell me what he did," she asked softly and he nodded his head.

As he regaled the conversation he had with his father, he noticed Kris getting angrier and angrier.

"Baby?" he asked softly.

"I'm surprised," she fumed "he didn't suggest you get custody."

He heard a gentle huff come out of her mouth and he smiled at her anger.

"I should go over there and show him what he's messing with," she muttered under her breath and Junior couldn't help but smile.

"I love you," he stated simply "and you're adorable when you're angry."

"Well," she replied irritated, "how dare he treat you that way. And his grandson! I swear if I see him I'm going to."

Kris was cut off by Junior leaning over and kissing her again. This time he successfully moved them to the bed and pushed her back.

"Well," she stated somewhat laughingly "you certainly got over that quickly."

He reached over and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head to him kissing her passionately again.

"What can I say," he whispered in her ear "I'm in love with you. You make everything better."

"I love you too," she gasped into his ear as she nibbled on it softly. Reaching over she tugged his shirt off and threw it across the room, causing him to laugh.

"Look who else suddenly got over it," he teased as he met her lips in another kiss.

"Yeah well, let's just call this a thank you for the thank you," Kris replied as she pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room.

"A little eager are we?" Junior asked as he played with her hands gently kissing each finger.

"Shut up and kiss me," Kris gasped as she tangled her hand into his hair and pulled him into a kiss.


	51. The Things He Dreamed

**Chapter 51- The Things He Dreamed**

**  
A/N- I know it has been awhile since I have updated and I apologize but things have been crazy. Anyway the chapter is pretty long so hopefully that helps to make up for my lack of updates recently. If you couldn't tell from the title, most of this chapter is a dream! lol. **

"_Well we finally made it," he exclaimed as he clapped his hands gently together. "Fiji, baby!"_

_Kris could feel a giggle gently escape her lips as she turned and looked at her new husband._

"_Come on and lei me," Junior stated as two women placed lei's around his neck causing Kris to roll her eyes._

"_Nice, Junior. Really nice."_

"_What?" Junior replied looking at her innocently._

"_Never mind," she replied as she softly let a sigh escape her lips. "I want to be on the beach."_

"_The beach?" Junior replied "I want to be in the hotel room!" He raised his eyebrows up and down at her and she gently shoved him teasingly._

"_The beach could work too," Junior stated as he turned around to look at the shocked expression on her face. "Not what I meant Kris, but I like the way you think!" he teased as he turned away from her and headed towards the rental car booth._

"_Men!" Kris huffed as she grabbed one of their suitcases and followed slowly behind him._

_--_

"_Kris?" He asked as he watched her hand shaking, gently dropping the phone. "Baby what's wrong?"_

"_My, my, my mother overdosed." She stated as tears gently cascaded down her face._

"_What?" he asked unable to comprehend what she was saying._

"_My mother overdosed on drugs," she stated as she looked into his face as sobs escaped her lips. _

_--_

_He walked next to her, clinging to her hand, trying to reassure her in some way that everything was going to be ok._

_She sobbed again, and he looked at her gently squeezing her hand, he didn't know how to deal with this, let alone help her deal._

_She walked past the casket and as they gently closed it, he watched her throw herself at it sobbing loudly. People turned to look and many cried at the sounds she was making._

"_Mother," she sobbed, "oh god, mom. Please no."_

_He put his arm around her and gently led her to the front row. Trying to reassure her he ran his hand along her arm but it didn't still her cries._

_As they sat down she looked back, her eyes meeting Jeans. Rounds of sobs escaped her lips and she placed her head in her hands. He looked back at Jean and she quickly made her way next to them. Sitting in the aisle she cradled the sobbing girl in her arms._

"_It will be ok," he heard Jean whisper. Kris' sobs broke his heart and he instantly knew she blamed herself._

_He looked across the row and watched his sister swiping tears from her eyes as she watched Kris. Kris had no idea how many people truly loved her._

_Kris slowly lifted herself back into the chair and he couldn't help but lean over and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looked around momentarily realizing that the few people there were there for Kris._

_He nodded his head quietly in acknowledgement to Pablo and Matt before looking at Kris once again. He couldn't believe that Jace hadn't even shown up, wasn't that what brothers were for? _

_As the minister started to speak he looked at Kris as tears welled down her face. She was alone. He squeezed her hand again reassuringly and she turned to look at him._

"_Junior," she sobbed softly and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt._

_He was the only family she had now, the only true family anyway, and no matter what he would be there for her, until the end. No matter what._

_--_

_Nice meeting place, he stated as he walked over and gently petted Wildfire._

"_What are you doing here?" Kris asked as she looked up and he noticed the surprise on her face._

"_I thought we could have a picnic," Junior replied holding up the basket in his hand._

"_But I should really be getting back to work!" Kris stated as she stood up and brushed her pants off._

"_I already talked to Jean and Pablo and they gave you the afternoon off."_

"_Why would you do that?" she wheeled around in anger and asked him._

"_Because I wanted to spend some time with you, is that OK?" Junior replied._

_He heard a sigh escape her lips and she plopped back down into the grass, picking the heads off a few dandelions._

"_Fine by me," she mumbled and he ran his hand through his hair._

_As she looked through the basket he watched her with great amusement._

"_Junior," she stated with a soft smile on her face "these are all my favorites."_

"_I know," he replied as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I thought you could use a treat."_

_--_

"_I love you," he whispered as he reached over and gently entwined their hands "you know that right?"_

_Kris looked at him and smiled "I love you too," she whispered in response "and yes I knew that."_

"_I just," he sighed "are you ok? You have been spending a lot of time away from home and away from me."_

"_I have just been busy with Wildfire, that's all." Kris stated flippantly as she looked out the car window into the meadow beyond the road._

"_You know that is not it, as do I. Wildfire isn't racing anymore and even though he is your best friend I am your husband."_

"_Are you saying what I think your saying?" Kris asked as she looked at him with anger in her eyes._

"_I'm saying I'm your husband and you barely even look at me anymore. Kris, I understand that you are grieving but let me be there for you, please."_

_Tears began to cascade down her face and he reached over and gently pulled her over the center council and into his lap._

"_Is this what you wanted?" Kris sobbed angrily into his shoulder._

"_It's a start," Junior replied kissing her gently on the head._

"_I miss her, as crazy as that sounds."_

"_It's not crazy at all, she was your mother." Junior stated simply._

_He held her as she cried on his shoulder that day and he was surprised at how much closer it had brought them together and solidified their bond as husband and wife._

_--_

_He watched Kris from the other side of the stall silently, hoping she was unaware he was there._

"_I don't know Wildfire, what do you think?" Kris asked as she gently brushed the horse. He stomped his hoof in response and it made her smile a bit._

"_Yeah I think so too," she stated as she leaned in and kissed him on the nose._

"_Hey, Kris!" he heard someone call and then he saw his sister enter Wildfire's stall._

"_Hey, Dani." Kris replied as she continued to brush the horse._

"_Do you have a minute?" Dani asked pointing towards a large bail of hay in the corner._

_Together they sat down, making it harder for him to see them, but he could still hear what they were saying._

"_I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," Dani stated._

_He could picture the innocent look on Kris' face as she cleared her throat encouraging Dani to continue._

"_Like I told you at the wedding, we are family now. I just wanted you to be the first to know that Matt and I are together again."_

"_Oh really?" Kris asked and he could hear the confusion in her voice._

"_Really," Dani replied "I just," she let out a gentle sigh "I wanted to make sure that it was Ok with you."_

_He heard a gentle laugh escape Kris' lips causing him to smile._

"_It's more than Ok," Kris replied "I am happy for you two!"_

"_Great," Dani replied and he heard his sister excitedly clap her hand together._

"_I take it your happy about it," Kris teased and he heard both women laughing together._

_--_

"_So you and my sister, huh?" Junior asked as he walked up to Matt._

"_How in the world?" Matt asked looking dumbfounded._

"_I overheard the girls in the stable," Junior stated._

"_Well, then I guess I am guilty as charged." Matt replied._

"_Just remember you break her heart and I will break your face!" Junior stated looking at the man in front of him._

"_I know I know, but I honestly think I love her." Matt gushed._

"_You just better be certain before you get her hopes up!" Junior replied a bit brusquely._

"_I will bro. I promise I will." Matt stated before turning back to the track to watch Flame run._

_--_

_They lay in bed next to each other, their breathing matching. He reached over and gently swiped a piece of hair off her forehead._

"_Hello," he whispered gently._

"_Hey yourself," she replied placing her hand on his cheek._

_He leaned over and gently pecked her on the lips before rolling out of bed._

"_Where are you going?" she asked._

"_To make you breakfast," Junior replied as he quickly made his way out of the room._

_--_

_They both sat at the table staring quietly ahead. Things had become tense with Junior's father again and Junior knew that it had to be uncomfortable for Kris, as it was for him._

_He reached under the table and gently took her hand squeezing it softly before he played with Kris' fingers._

_She turned and looked at him and he noticed a small blush creep onto her cheeks._

"_Dinner is lovely, dad." Dani stated as she looked at the two of them, smiling at what she saw._

"_Yeah it is, Mr. Davis." Kris replied smiling at Dani for breaking the awkward silence._

"_Well, I have business to attend to. When you are finished you can show yourselves out." Ken stated as he rose and left the room._

_--_

_He woke to the sound of the alarm gently buzzing in his ear and he reached over and pushed the button quickly, trying not to wake Kris._

_It was too early and he knew that since he had hit the snooze about 8 times, he had no time to take a shower before his flight._

_Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on Kris' forehead and watched as she stirred but did not wake._

"_I will be back before you even know it," Junior whispered as he slipped his sunglasses over his eyes. He made his way to his car making as little noise as possible. _

_Pulling out of the driveway he looked back at his house before turning and slowly driving down the street._

"_I hope you understand that I love you, and that is why I am doing this." Junior whispered into the air as he drove down the road._

_--_

_He looked at his sister in front of him, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew she was worried about him, about what he was about to do._

_He stood up and pulled Dani into a hug. "I just I love you sis." Junior stated as he smiled at her. After all he had just told her that he had wanted to have a baby._

_She nodded her head softly as she watched him slowly make his way to the terminal._

"_Take care of Kris for me while I am gone, would you?" Junior stated as he stopped and turned to look at Dani._

_As he got onto the plane he turned and looked at her one last time. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he?_

_--_

Junior awoke to a start and rolled over gently rolling into a solid body.

"Sorry," he whispered as he heard Kris let out a low groan.

"Its fine," Kris replied squinting her eyes at him, "you have been tossing and turning for awhile."

"Sorry. I was just dreaming about well about us." Junior stated.

Kris looked at him gently raising an eyebrow.

"Not that kind of dream," Junior replied softly smiling. "I dreamt about Fiji, and your mother's death, and a dinner with my dad, and a few conversations with Dani."

He looked at Kris and he could see that she had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Junior asked softly, "I said I was sorry for keeping you up."

Kris leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips and he looked at her amused.

"Well," Kris replied as she pulled away "I have a feeling all of those things happened. AND, if I am correct, that means that your memory is returning."

He looked at her and smiled softly. "Now that is something to be happy about," Junior stated as he lay back down next to her and pulled her to him, gently falling back asleep.


	52. Decision Making and Consequences

**Chapter 52- Decision Making and Consequences**

**A/N-Here it is… Thanks to those of you that patiently waited and to those of you who continue to review and encourage me. I really appreciate getting responses and comments and knowing that you guys love to read the story and like it. Your enthusiasm makes me want to write!**

Kris woke, blissfully content with the way things were going in her life. She had a beautiful son, a loving fiancée, and friends who loved her like family.

Rolling over onto her back, she gently bumped Junior with her arm trying to wake him. When he didn't budge she yelled "HEY" and he instantly woke.

As his eyes slowly opened he looked at her and smiled. "Cute, very cute."

"I try," she stated as she blinked her eyelashes at him causing him to laugh.

"It feels wrong to be this happy," Junior stated looking at Kris as he smiled once again.

"I know," Kris replied as she leaned over and placed a gentle peck onto his lips. "I am going to go get Jason!" She stated as she jumped out of bed.

"You do that," Junior replied rolling back onto his back "I am going to stay in bed."

"Now that is a surprise," Kris replied sarcastically as she made her way out the door.

--

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Dani almost screamed at the man standing in front of her.

"I'm not Dani, I'm sorry it upsets you but someone had to tell you."

"Yeah, I just can't believe it is you that is telling me and not her. I mean I am supposed to be her best friend. I should have been the first person she told about their marriage being voided."

"_I have always wanted a sister, and now I have one." Dani stated as tears brimmed on her eyes. She leaned in and hugged Kris causing both girls to tear up. "No crying." They stated to each other as they pulled away and looked at each other. She watched her walk down the aisle and had a hard time not letting the tears fall. As they announced the new couple a smile lit up her face and she clapped with excitement. She had a sister now._

He looked at her for a moment and nodded his head quietly. "I really am sorry." He stated again looking down at his hands. "I had to do the right thing."

"I just," she became quiet for a moment before looking off in the distance "I guess I didn't expect to be this upset about it."

"You had to have some idea that it was coming though," Ken Davis stated as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

She nodded her head as the tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"Unfortunately that is not the only news I have for you." Ken replied looking into his daughters eyes.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Lay it on me."

"Do you know where exactly Kris is going when she goes on her "errands"? "

Dani looked at her father for a minute, very confused. "Uh no, dad, I don't keep tabs on Kris all the time, unlike you."

Ken looked at his daughter once more and a small smile played over his face. "Well I think it is about time you were educated," he stated as he placed his arm around his daughter and quickly led her into the house.

--

"Pablo" Kris cried out as she ran the small distance between them to catch up with him.

"Hey Kris." He replied as he smiled gently at her before putting his attention back on the horse in front of him.

"How's he doing?" Kris asked as she gently stroked Flame's head.

"Good, he rides better with you though." Pablo replied softly.

Kris nodded her head in acknowledgement as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Have you thought about the offer anymore?" Pablo asked cautiously.

"I have," Kris replied "and I have an answer for you."

--

As Pablo made his way into the house to share the news with Jean, Kris stayed behind with Flame gently stroking the horse.

"I don't know what I have gotten myself into." She whispered as she scratched his nose.

"I can't ride for Raintree: that was part of the deal."

Flame gently stomped his foot and she slowly continued to lead him around near an open field. Looking in the distance she saw Junior, Matt, Jean and Pablo all standing together and chatting. She couldn't help but notice how happy they all looked.

"I love it here though," Kris replied gently sighing "almost as much as I love my house."

Flame neighed in response and she laughed slightly.

"You are just like your dear old dad," Kris whispered as she kissed him on the nose.

--

Dani pulled up her car and quickly slammed on the breaks before shoving the gear into park. Looking around Raintree she found Kris standing by the field with Flame. She looked to be deep in conversation with the horse.

"YOU!" Dani stated as she stormed up to the woman standing in front of her. She noticed the smile immediately fall from the girls face.

"Dani," Kris asked softly "is something wrong?"

"What do you think?" Dani snapped as she stomped over and stood next to Matt. "I think you need to leave, NOW."

"Dani?" Kris asked more confused than ever.

Dani looked to her husband for support but only saw confusion on his face as well.

"Dani," Junior stated stepping forward towards his sister "I have no idea what is wrong with you, but you need to back off now."

"Junior, stay out of this." Dani barked as she pointed her finger at him angrily.

"I mean it, get out of my sight!" she screamed at Kris.

Kris stepped forward momentarily and looked at Junior before turning and looking at Dani once again.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I just agreed to move into the bunkhouse." Kris replied bitterly.

"The offer has been revoked." Dani stated simply glaring at the woman in front of her.

"DANI!" Jean replied stunned by the actions of the woman in front of her.

"Jean, with all due respect this doesn't concern you." Dani replied looking at the shocked face of the woman in front of her.

"I believe it does since I still own half of this property." Jean replied haughtily and somewhat angrily.

"What did I do?" Kris asked somewhat saddened by her friend's actions. She looked into her best friends face searching for answers.

"If you can't answer that question yourself than something is seriously wrong." Dani replied.

Kris looked at the woman in front of her mouth agape. What in the world was going on?

"How could you?" Dani asked looking distraught as she shook her finger at the woman in front of her.

"Dani," Kris stated "I'm a bit confused about what is going on but you need to back off."

Dani could feel Matt gently tugging on the side of her shirt trying to pull her back, but that only seemed to egg her on.

"And to think," Dani continued "I thought of you like a sister." She let a soft scoff escape her lips. She turned and looked at her husband before stating "say goodbye to Kris honey. She is leaving."

Everyone stood mouth agape at what was transpiring in front of them

"I'm not going anywhere." Kris stated standing up for herself.

"Then why don't you tell everyone where you have been sneaking off to lately! How you have been betraying our trust, Junior's trust."

Kris could feel a slow throbbing in the back of her head. There was no way Dani could know, she had been so careful.

"Kris?" Junior questioned and she could feel her heart beginning to race.

"Baby, please tell me what Dani is talking about." Junior questioned as he looked her in the eyes.

"I can't" Kris stated simply looking down at her feet "I wish I could but I can't."

He shook his head quietly almost in frustration. "More secrets?" he asked.

"No," Kris replied "the same ones."

She heard Junior let out a small sigh and he quietly nodded his head. "I'm sorry Dani," Junior whispered "but I am with Kris on this one."

Dani looked at her brother in a stunned silence. "So you are just going to continue to let her keep secrets from you?" Dani whispered in response.

"I am, I trust her and there must be a good reason why she isn't telling us."

Dani looked at the people around her and noticed similar looks of determination as that on the face of Junior.

"SO I guess I am out ruled then." Dani replied as she turned on her heals and stomped away.

Stopping at the door to the house she turned around and called out "By the way Tina Sharp says hello."


	53. Life Continues

**Life Continues**

**Two Months Later**

Kris walked around the small bunkhouse looking for her helmet, which she hadn't seen in days.

"Junior," she called "Have you seen my helmet?"

"No" she heard him call out in reply.

Moving the blankets off of the floor, she let a soft sigh escape her lips. Things were strained enough as it was and she was tired of never being able to find her things.

Getting on her knees and reaching under the bed her fingers met the cool round metal of her helmet and she pulled it out.

"Finally," Kris mumbled to herself as she threw the helmet on the bed and changed into some proper riding clothes.

Looking at the clock she realized she was late to meet Tina and Omar. Running her hands through her hair, she quickly threw it up into a ponytail as she made her way out the door.

"See you later" she called out.

"Yup," Junior replied as she closed the door behind her.

--

Kris made it there in record time and hopped on Firefly before Tina could get a snippy word out. Pushing her knees into his side she slowly walked him to the track.

_Stopping at the door to the house Dani turned around and called out "By the way Tina Sharp says hello."_

_Kris felt her head whip around and her eyes met those of Junior who stood quietly staring at her._

_Kris heard the front door slam and she turned and met Pablo, Jean, and Matt's stare as well._

"_Kris?" Jean asked quietly "I think it is time that you tell us what is going on."_

"_I I can't" she whispered quietly._

"_It's ok Kris, you can tell us." Matt stated softly._

"_I can't ride for Raintree." Kris stated throwing her hands up into the air._

"_What do you mean?" Jean asked disappointedly._

"_I can't ride for Raintree because I am riding for Tina Sharp and Sheik Omar." Kris stated softly._

"_Kris," Junior stated "do you remember what happened last time you got involved with Sheik O?"_

_She could feel her blood boiling and she turned to look at Junior again. "If I recall, you had something to do with that too." _

_Junior nodded his head quietly and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I guess I did." He whispered._

She sped Firefly up and she could feel the wind whipping against her face.

"_Kris," Jean stated softly "why would you involve yourself with Tina again? You know what happened last time."_

"_I'm older and wiser now," Kris replied "that won't happen again."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure," Jean replied as she turned and walked away._

"_Pablo?" Kris asked._

"_I know I should trust you Kris, but this just doesn't seem right." Pablo replied as he turned to follow Jean._

She dug her knees and heels in urging him to run faster.

"_Matt?" Kris asked._

"_I'm not sure what you want me to say, Kris. You're welcome to stay here, always will be. I need to go check on Dani." Matt replied as he made his way towards the house._

_Junior reached over and pulled her into a small hug. "I trust you, but Tina Sharp? Be careful Kris."_

"_I will" Kris replied softly "I promise I will."_

"That's a boy," Kris whispered in Firefly's ear as they came to a stop in front of Tina and Omar.

"Great time Kris," Omar replied as he walked out and helped her off the horse.

"Thanks," Kris replied softly as she brushed her loose hair back onto her head.

"Same time, same place tomorrow." Tina stated as she turned and quickly walked away. "Oh and try not to be late this time!"

--

"Matt" Dani whispered as she sat next to him in bed "do you think we could talk?"

"Of course" Matt replied pulling himself up and sitting back against his pillow.

"Um," Dani stated and a nervous laugh escaped her lips "well."

Matt turned and looked at her, gently brushing his hand along her arm.

"What is it, babe?" He asked gently.

"Well you know how I haven't been feeling well and I made that doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah," he replied softly "you're ok though, right?"

Dani looked at him and smiled softly "more than ok!" she stated enthusiastically.

"Well, tell me already!" Matt replied matching her enthusiasm.

"I'm pregnant!" Dani squealed as she clapped her hands together and gently bounced on the bed.

"You're what?!" Matt asked a bit surprised.

"Pregnant, isn't that wonderful baby!"

"Wonderful?" Matt asked.

"Well don't sound so enthusiastic," Dani fumed looking at her husband.

"I'm sorry," Matt replied "I am just a bit shocked."

"We have been trying for awhile; this shouldn't come as a surprise." Dani replied.

"I know, I guess I just thought it would take a little longer." Matt responded softly.

"Great, Matt just great! Are you telling me your not ready?!" Dani asked angrily.

"I'm just saying it is going to take me some time to get used to, that's all." Matt stated. "Please don't get upset or be mad. I'm being honest."

"How can I not get mad Matt, this is what we talked about." Dani replied as her voice continued to rise.

"I'm just surprised Dani, it's not like I'm disappointed." Matt stated now yelling as well.

"Get out!" Dani screamed pointing her finger towards the door.

"What?!" Matt asked as he got out of bed and threw a shirt on "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not!" Dani replied looking at the wall behind him "get out of my sight now."

"Dani," Matt replied walking towards her with his hand extended.

"I need some time," Dani mocked as she looked into his eyes "just great Matt."

He looked at her and lifted his arms gently raising his shoulder. "I was being honest Dani, you can't be mad at me for that."

"Actually," Dani replied "I can."

"Fine," Matt stated softly "I guess I will go for a walk."

"Maybe it will give you some time to get used to it!" Dani mocked back at him.

Nodding his head quietly he left the room, closing the door behind him.

--

Kris pulled the car into Raintree, slowing as she hit the gravel.

It had been a long day, and it wasn't even 2 yet. She momentarily debated on taking a nap but knew that Junior and Jason would probably not make that possible. Plus the bunkhouse was a mess, and no matter how small it was she was having a hard time picking up and keeping this tidy.

Getting out of the car, she blew the small tuff of bangs in her face away and looked around the ranch that she had grown to love.

Her eyes met a very tired and sad looking Matt sitting on the swing and she momentarily considered ignoring him, but couldn't.

"Hey," Kris called out.

Matt lifted his head and his eyes met Kris'.

"Hey," he replied softly as he leaned his head back letting it rest on the back of the swing.

"Is everything ok?" Kris asked softly, making her way to the porch.

"Not to be rude," Matt replied "but why would you care?"

"Matt, I know we haven't talked a lot these past few months and I know that you don't agree with what I am doing, but can't you give me the benefit of the doubt? Plus we're still friends, aren't we?"

"Kris," Matt stated as he lifted his head and his eyes met hers "Dani is pregnant."

"Congratulations," Kris replied sitting down on the swing next to him, "but why are you so sad looking then."

"We kind of got into a fight," Matt stated.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking." Kris replied softly.

"The baby," Matt replied.

"You just found out and you are already fighting about it?" Kris asked confused.

"I wasn't as enthusiastic as she hoped," Matt replied.

"Matt," Kris stated softly, "I know you better than that. You can tell me what is bothering you."

He let a gentle sigh escape his lips before looking at her.

"Can I tell you something, honestly tell you and you won't say anything to anyone?" Matt asked.

"Of course," Kris replied gently.

"I'm terrified." Matt replied softly his eyes meeting hers again.

A small smile fluttered across Kris' face and she gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Matt," Kris replied "I was terrified when I first found out about Jason as well. I know exactly what you are going through. Dani is probably experiencing the same thing."

"I just," Matt looked at his hands for a moment before continuing, "what if I am not a good dad?"

"Impossible," Kris replied "look at how great you are with Jason. You're going to be nervous and terrified but the minute you hold that baby, all those worries and fears go out the window. It's an indescribable love."

"But what if I make mistakes?" Matt asked.

"You probably will," Kris replied smiling "but that is ok. Did I ever tell you about the first time I tried to change Jason's diaper? Believe me it should have been videotaped for a what-not-to-do segment and he peed on me."

A small chuckle escaped Matt's lips causing Kris to smile even bigger.

"But you have a support system Matt. You have people such as your mom, Pablo, Junior, and I to be there to help you. Not that you and Dani are going to need any help."

A small sigh escaped his lips and Kris noticed that the weight on his shoulders seemed to be a bit lighter.

"Go back to her Matt, and talk to her. Let her know what you are feeling and thinking because she is probably thinking and feeling the same thing. You guys will work it out together."

Matt nodded his head and hopped up. "I am excited about it." He stated turning and looking at Kris.

"I know," Kris replied softly as she smiled back at him.

Opening the door he turned to look back her.

"Oh and Kris," Matt stated "thanks. You could have just walked away but you came over even though we haven't been on the best of terms. And to answer your question from earlier I do trust you, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Matt, but maybe I don't have a choice." Kris replied softly.


	54. Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend

**Chapter 54- Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend**

**A/N-minor warning: there is a death of a character in this chapter**

**Well this is one of the longest chapters I have written, and in my oppinion also one of the sadest... **

**As always please review... I love love love to hear what your brilliant minds think!!**

Kris lay in bed next to Junior, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. It had been a long time since she had really been able to be this relaxed around him, this calm.

She brushed a small clump of his hair off of his forehead and placed a gentle kiss where the exposed skin now lay. How long had it been since they had kissed? Since they had made love? When no answer could come to her, the thought made her increasingly saddened.

Thinking back she realized that she couldn't remember the last time he had touched her and actually meant it. Sure there were the occasional accidental brushes, and the forced ones while in the presence of others, but it wasn't the same.

Kris realized, however, that she could pinpoint the last time they had fought. While this may have previously seemed unusual, the tension between them had seemed to be escalating into fights more and more frequently.

What was it they had fought about? Kris wondered as she pulled herself out of bed to get ready for the long day ahead. Shaking her head silently, she realized that she couldn't even remember.

In the shower she let herself cry, as she did most mornings before beginning her day. Sweeping the water off of her face and into her hair, she thought back to when times were better, when she was happy.

She had announced the other night that she was moving out, a "trial separation" from living together. He would remain in the bunkhouse while she moved back into their old home. Jason would split his time between the two.

He had looked at her and silently nodded, agreeing that it was the best for both of them. She knew then, what he could never tell her, that things had changed. She remembered so many months ago when he had told her that he trusted her that he understood that she had to keep her secrets. He didn't understand any longer.

She had spent nights sitting on the swing, silently rocking back and forth; contemplating the situation she had put them in. She knew she was to blame, but she was unsure of any way to fix it other than one.

She made her way out of the shower and into the living area. Her packed bags sat by the door, a looming reminder that she was leaving. She felt herself slowing her actions down, hoping to spend a few more minutes in the place she had grown to love and hate.

She had placed the letter in a place where she knew he would find it. Setting it softly and gently down on the pillow where she had become accustom to laying her head each night. She hoped that in someway it would explain her actions and smooth the growing rift between them. It was her last hope, her only hope.

As she picked up the suitcases and loaded them into the car, her friends no her family emerged from the house silently watching.

Matt approached her then and without a word made his way into the bunkhouse picking up the last bag and Jason in his carrier bringing them to the car.

"It isn't fair" Matt replied softly as he stood next to her in the driveway.

She nodded her head silently willing back the tears. "You can always come and visit."

He nodded his head just as silently and she noticed a few tears fall down his face as well.

"I promise you Matt, if there was any other way." Kris stated as her voice broke.

"I just don't understand what happened between you two." Matt replied.

A gentle sigh escaped Kris' lips as she looked at one of her best friends and gently pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger," Kris whispered as she pulled away the tears cascading down her face. Without another word she made her way to the driver's door and stood for a moment looking around Raintree.

She looked back at the people standing on the porch, their cascade of tears matching her own and she waved softly.

She looked to the bunkhouse one last time and the memories seemed to flash before her eyes. Junior sat by the window, hair mussed from sleep, quietly watching her leave. As she slid into her seat she realized she hadn't said goodbye, and once again she felt the looming pit in her stomach foreshadowing her grief.

--

Matt held his wife softly as her tears cascaded gently down her face, marring his shirt.

"What did she say to you?" Dani asked softly causing both Jean and Pablo to turn and look as well.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked gently, staring at cascading dust that was slowly drifting back down to the gravel.

"When you guys hugged she said something," Dani stated softly "something that shocked you."

He looked at his wife, amazed at how well she could read him.

"She said she was sorry that she wasn't stronger." Matt replied softly, brusquely into the air.

A small sob escaped Jean's lips and they all turned to look at her. "That girl," Jean replied "is the strongest girl I've ever known."

Matt could feel his head nodding in agreement. His eyes made his way to the bunkhouse and met those of one of his best friends. He was momentarily surprised by the anger in the pit of his stomach and he had to force himself not to react violently.

"Good morning" Junior called loudly over the small expanse between the two houses. "Beautiful day."

He could feel Dani shaking in his arms, and he was surprisedly proud of the anger that she too possessed and even more so by the actions that followed.

It seemed like it happened in slow motion, the way Dani moved away from him and ran the short expanse. As she reached her brother, her hand raised and the sound of the slap echoed across the drive and through his head.

The look on Junior's face was shocked, but resigned, and Matt couldn't help the swelling of pride in Dani, for Dani. He knew that Dani and Kris had never worked through their problems after their fight that day, but instead had avoided each other pretending it had never happened.

Yet here Dani was, standing up for Kris, standing up for them all. It was something he had wished he had the guts to do. Then she spoke.

"How dare you," Dani stated with her finger raised towards her brother "HOW DARE YOU!"

He opened his mouth to speak, however she stopped him before he could even get a word in.

"I don't care what you have to say," Dani seethed as her finger poked into her brother's chest, "I don't care to hear your excuses, your lies. GOOD MORNING?! Did you not just see the love of your life leave you? And with your child, nonetheless! HONESTLY! Well brother, I have to say that you have done some pretty stupid things in your life, but I think this one takes the cake."

With that, Matt watched as Dani stormed away from her brother and made her way into the main house slamming the door behind her. He stood for a moment and his eye met once again with Junior's; shaking his head softly and sadly he turned away from his friend and headed into the house.

--

What was that saying? A house was only a home if it had the ones you loved? Kris couldn't remember but she sat on the couch, staring at the walls wondering where she had gone wrong. She had mourned Junior once, and now she sat in the same position on the same couch mourning him again.

Twisting the ring around her finger, she couldn't bare to remove it, just as she couldn't before. He would come to his senses after he read the letter, and everything would be ok. Wouldn't it?

She slowly unzipped her suitcase and pulled out the battered picture frame containing a picture of the two of them. She had hoped it would make her feel better, as moronic as that sounded, but it only seemed to make the tears fall faster and stronger.

She heard the soft gentle cry of Jason, signaling that he was awake and hungry and it quickly brought her back to reality. No time to be sad, no time to remember. Kris had a child to take care of and a house to clean.

--

Matt had found him in the barn a few hours later as he worked on his daily chores. His first instinct, to find a pulse, had proved that he had found him too late. He could feel the tears gently cascading down his face, mixing in with the sweat.

He gently lay his shovel down and stood letting the grief encompass him and fill him to the brim. He called to his mother, just down the row from him, and stood softly crying as he waited for her to come.

"Matt?" Jean asked softly when she saw his face "Is everything ok?"

He pointed, not trusting his voice and not wanting to violate the silence that had encompassed him and had encompassed his heart.

A small gasp escaped her lips and he instantly knew he was not alone in his grief, in his suffering. Tears cascaded down her face as well, and he realized it was a true testament of the love she had had for him, that he had had for him.

Matt's hands shook as he gently bent down next the horse and laid his hand in his soft mane. His mother knelt beside him, she too gently crying over the horse.

He looked at his mother and the words seemed to be unspoken as he rose and made his way into the house, he would be the one to call and tell her. He would be the one to break her even more.

--

Kris' phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small cell phone noticing the picture of Jean that displayed in the viewer signifying a call from Raintree.

"Hello," Kris stated softly answering the phone.

"Kris," Matt replied as his voice gently broke "I have some bad news."

Kris could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her brain flashed back to a call she had received not so long ago.

"Is everything ok?" Kris asked trying to sound strong, but her voice betrayed her.

She heard his gentle crying then, causing Goosebumps at the déjà-vu this was causing her.

"Matt?" she asked softly, urging him to continue.

"I'm so sorry," he stated softly as he sniffled his nose "to have to be the one to tell you this."

She could feel her hands shaking and she sat down on the ground, taking deep breaths she tried to calm her nerves. Junior was fine, everything was fine, and everything was going to be ok.

"Kris, I was out cleaning the barn and and…" his voice broke for a moment "and I found Wildfire lying in his stall. He's dead and, and I'm so sorry Kris."

She could feel the tears cascading down her face and her hand shook as she held the phone to her ear.

"He was fine this morning," Matt spoke and as he continued his words drowned off, escaping her understanding.

"I will be right there," she whispered quietly through the tears before gently snapping the phone shut.

She tried to stand but the muscles in her legs felt like Jell-O causing her to plop back down. She leaned her head against the cool wall and could feel the world spinning around her. Life had dealt her another cruel hand, and in the process she had lost a friend once again.

Her motions seemed automatic as she prepared Jason for the car and prepared for the trek. It was almost as if she were numb to the world and numb to life. Memories flashed in her mind as she tried to block the images out, only making them stream faster.

Kris drove too quickly down the twisty gravel road, making it back to Raintree in record time. They stood outside the barn waiting for her, all five of them and as her eyes met Junior's she looked away. Matt placed a gentle hand on her back and led her into the stall before turning and leaving her alone to greave.

Standing next to him she looked down and felt her knees go weak. Kris knelt in the hay, paralyzed by grief and filled with so much sorrow that her weeping could not describe it. She laid her head gently in his soft mane and kissed his nose which was now cold. She stayed that way for several hours, her face buried into his mane, before standing up and brushing the knees of her jeans off, her sobs the only sound in the small barn.


	55. The Letter

**Chapter 55-The Letter**

**I would just like to take the time to thank those of you who are dedicated readers and are constantly letting me know what you think! I really love to hear your thoughts and ideas and it makes me really excited to write more knowing that you guys love it! **

Kris walked out of the stall and gently rubbed her cheeks, trying to un-etch the tearstains that streaked her face. She quietly nodded her head to him, signaling that she was ready. After they had buried him, they all stood silently next to the grave.

Kneeling down Kris took off the small horse necklace she was wearing and laid it across his grave.

"Where is your locket?" Junior asked softly, speaking to her for the first time.

"In my jewelry box at home," Kris replied just as softly "I figured it was time for a change."

"So, what?" Junior asked anger evident in his voice "You just move out and move on all in the same day, how convenient for you."

Matt could see the hurt on her face and he instantly wished he was inside, away from them and away from everything. It was a hard enough day for them all, and he didn't think fighting was the best idea with emotions high.

"Is that what you think?" Kris asked the hurt seeping through in her voice. "I think it was you Junior who moved on a long time ago."

He felt a sigh escape his lips; his shoulders tighten in anticipation of the fight to come.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Junior asked throwing his hands in the air.

"I thought we weren't going to do this," Kris replied as her voice broke "I thought we agreed not to air our dirty laundry, not in front of our family Junior."

"Lets," Junior replied his voice rising "I don't care if the whole world knows. You lied to me, you kept secrets, and you pulled us apart. This is your fault."

The tears started to fall down her face and he was mesmerized by the way she gently reached up and brushed each of them aside.

"YOU LIED TOO." Kris screamed throwing her hands in the air in frustration "I take responsibility for the fact that I kept things from you, but you told me you trusted me. Apparently not enough."

Junior looked at her anger evident in his face not saying a word.

"I waited for you," she cried "I waited for you for over a year, longing for you, crying for you. I waited for you when you needed time, time to rebuild the memories. I waited for you my whole life." Her voice broke as she spoke, "But you couldn't even wait three months for me."

She looked away from him and at the group of people next to them who stood silently watching.

"I'm sorry," Kris whispered in their direction "that you had to witness this."

She made her way towards the car, brushing past them, the pain evident in her eyes.

"Kris," Junior called and she turned stunned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Junior stated softly, "I know how much Wildfire meant to you."

Matt watched as their eyes met and connected in a way he had never shared with her before. As briefly as it happened, it had passed and she turned her head away looking off in the distance. They stood for a moment, shuffling their weight between their feet. The unsaid words left a bristling tension in the air.

"Well, I should be heading back." Kris stated softly.

Junior nodded his head quietly, softly in resignation. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his son's head before handing her the carrier. Junior, not willing or able to watch them leave again made his way into the bunkhouse and out of sight.

--

Junior had fallen asleep sometime shortly after they had left and only woke when his hands, reaching through the air for her, came up short. It was then, lying in bed staring at the space where she used to lay that he saw the letter.

He recognized the scrawl immediately, Kris' delicate letters looped together. He reached over holding the letter in his hands, shifting it from one to the other. He wondered what else she would have to say, besides what had already been said.

As he gently tore the envelope open, he silently wondered if their relationship would make it past today. He scorned himself for getting so worked up about her necklace, she had still had her engagement ring on; he had noticed almost instantly.

He gently traced over the scrawl of his name once before pulling the letter out. It took him a moment to get up the nerve to read it, but once he did he couldn't put it down.

_Junior,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that Jason and I are gone. I'm not quite sure where we went wrong these past few months, but I need to tell you that I love you and I am sorry. I can't help but feel like our lives are constantly leading us on different paths._

_Can I tell you a secret? The moment I saw you, standing on the track, arms on your hips I knew you were the one. Call me crazy, call me silly, but there was something in the way you looked at me, even then that told me I could trust you._

_You were there for me when I needed you most. You put a claim on Wildfire, you took me to meet my mother at the train station, and you kissed me first. _

_I remember the exact day that I found out you were getting married to someone else. I fought back the tears, and remained strong knowing somehow that it would work out and it did. You pursued me and won me back, my ever-loving prince._

_Do you remember our wedding? The way the lights twinkled like stars around the tent? The way you held my hand in yours, and we kissed beneath the twilight? I had always pictured what my wedding would be like, and honey you surpassed my every expectation. _

_On our anniversary, we made love in the hallway. A fleeting goodbye, a last goodbye. I would play the memory over and over in my mind, remembering you and the way you were. You gave me Jason, but in the process I lost you my love. I waited for you, yearned for you, and mourned you._

_I had imagined my life and every minute with you in it, until the day you returned. I waited patiently as the memories slowly came back to you. Clung to you and yes I did cling. I was afraid of losing you again, my love, and it looks as if my fears have come true._

_I'm not quite sure if I can ever describe the feeling these past few months, but I know you understand. I ached for your touch, but you were distant and cold. I'm not blaming you love, but you need to know. I yearned for you._

_I spent so much time crying over our relationship deteriorating that I did nothing to help fix it. I hold that blame as solely my own. You and I both know that I kept things from you, drawing a wedge between us, pushing us apart._

_I think it is time I shared what has really been going on and let the skeletons in my closet free._

_That day, when I was whisked away from Raintree, I met an old friend, two old friends. I never mentioned the fact that Wynn was my driver that day, whisking me off to an unknown place. A place that would eventually bring happiness into my life and surprising me in a way that shook me to my core._

_He took me to Tina that day and as we sat in the warehouse sipping tea, I felt so out of place. I had made a promise to Tina a long time ago, for a single favor no questions asked. Her favor was for me to race a fairly unknown horse, with huge potential._

_As you now know, I agreed. Firefly was amazing, bringing me to life again in a way that I cannot describe. I never really knew how much I missed horse racing until I felt the rush of wind in my hair that first day._

_As part of the agreement, I was to tell no one what I was up to and I was not allowed to ride for anyone else. While these restrictions seem steep, I understood. Each time I road Firefly, I felt a rush of adrenaline. We became one._

_I wanted to tell you, my love, about this new exciting thing in my life but I could not. I struggled each day watching you pull farther and farther away knowing that you would not approve. After all the last time I was involved with Tina, I got hurt._

_Then Sheik Omar came into the picture and I knew that I couldn't tell you. How was I going to tell the love of my life that the man that helped in tearing us apart now had such a pivotal involvement in my newfound joy? I couldn't do that to you, or to us._

_And so the gap between us grew, and by the time I realized it was getting out of control it was too late. I saw you pulling back, slowly at first. You avoided touching me, talking to me, kissing me._

_I started to notice the look in your eyes change from love to resentment. Do you resent me my love? Please understand that I had no choice. I take responsibility for putting the wedge between us, but how easy it was for you to make it grow._

_I waited for you my love, through everything, through all our ups and downs. Yet you couldn't even wait a month before you grew tired of waiting. You and I both know that it is true. You were always the one to pursue me, to pick me._

_This time I am picking you. Understand that I love you, but we need time apart. Time to let the growing resentment settle and time to dust off the recesses of our hearts and be ready to truly be open with each other._

_I hope that in time you will understand why I did what I felt I had to do, for us, and for our family. Until then I will wait for you._

_Kris_

He sat in bed, staring softly at the letter, comprehending its words. His hands shook as he took it in and he gently laid it on the bed running his hands through his hair.

He was so stupid and officially a jerk. He could feel the guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. She had waited for him and would continue to wait for him. She loved him despite his faults and despite everything they had been through.

He could feel his legs moving, lifting him out of bed. Everything made sense, everything was clear. She needed time and he would give it to her. He would wait for her as she had waited for him, still waited for him.

His legs moved with purpose, leading him away from his bed and on to a new day with new tasks. He was on a mission and he would not stop until he succeeded.


	56. Meeting the Investor

**Chapter 56- Meeting the Investor**

**A/N- hey guys, I know it has been awhile, thanks for being so patient with the update… I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter, and just trying to make sure everything was clear… Anyways as always enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!**

Kris sat on the couch, quietly staring at the wall and contemplating her life. Things had used to be easy, and at least semi-normal, which seemed not to be the case anymore. In a single week she had lost her fiancé, her family, and her best friend. Her life had been flipped upside down for the second time, and this time things were as unsteady as ever.

She heard a gentle knock on the door, bringing her back to reality. Getting up quickly she made her way to the door and opened it without checking the peep-hole. She saw the shocked look on the girls face and she instantly realized what a mess she looked like. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and her eyes were baggy from all of the crying she had been doing.

"Guees-louise are you OK Kris?" Tina asked as she stood on the porch with her hands on her hips.

"It's been a rough day," Kris replied softly.

"I heard about Wildfire, I am so sorry." Tina replied.

"Thanks," Kris stated in response "not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I came to deliver you a message," Tina stated.

"And that would be?" Kris asked.

"That I think it is time you met Firefly's other owner."

"Firefly's other owner as in your investor?" Kris asked inquiringly.

"That would be the same one, yes." Tina replied.

"Interesting," Kris stated "may I ask why all of the sudden this person is willing to meet with me when they haven't been before?"

"The situation has changed, Kris. Let's just say that they have an offer that I think is going to be hard for you to refuse." Tina replied.

--

Junior sat at the table, head in his hands, as his best friend and sister sat across from him.

"I really screwed up this time," Junior stated softly running his hands up his face and into his hair.

"You can say that again," Dani stated as she gently reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Junior, it's obvious she loves you, I mean that is some love letter." Dani stated pointing to the letter that sat on the table in front of them.

Junior nodded his head softly, momentarily silent before he spoke. "So I need your guys' opinion. What do I do? Do I give her the time and space that she says that she needs or do I fight for her?"

A soft chuckle slowly left Matt's mouth and Junior instantly turned his head to look at his friend.

"What?" Junior asked.

"I think," Matt stated "that you already know the answer to that question."

Junior turned his head and looked at his sister who had a small smile on her face.

"Haven't you always been fighting for her?" Dani asked softly "What makes now a good time to give up?"

Junior felt a sigh escape his lips and he gently rested his chin upon his hand.

"You know we're right man," Matt stated "you're just too stubborn to admit it."

A small laugh escaped Dani's lips causing both men to turn and look at her. "And I thought I was the only one who thought that." Dani stated causing Matt to laugh as well.

"Gee, thank guys," Junior stated a bit frustrated.

"It doesn't mean we don't love you," Dani stated as another small laugh escaped her lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Junior stated as he stood up from the table "It looks like I have some work to do."

--

Kris pulled up to the worn down track that she had become accustomed to racing on. While the condition of it was not the greatest, the time she had spent here had meant more to her than she could even describe.

This time the trek was different though, and she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She would be meeting the investor today. Although it was something that she had thought about from time to time the fact that it was now happening unnerved her a bit.

A gentle knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts and into the present. Rolling down the window she turned and looked at the man standing by her car and smiled.

"Hey O," Kris stated softly as she looked up at the man.

"Kris, it's great that you are finally here. Exciting day, exciting news!" Omar replied.

"I know," Kris replied quickly "I hear I get to meet the other half of the team."

"Oh," Omar replied "well yeah there is that too."

"That too?" Kris asked a bit confused.

"Never mind me I am getting ahead of myself," Omar replied smiling softly. "Anyways he is waiting for you over by the stalls. I will talk to you later."

Kris slowly exited the car after looking herself over once in the mirror. It had been a long week, and while that showed on her face and definitely in her eyes, she still thought that she looked pretty presentable.

She made her way quickly to the stalls and looked around for a moment before spotting him.

"Oh my god." Kris stated as she stood staring at the man in front of her.

"Why hello, Kris." The man replied.

"I never thought it would be you." Kris stated the shock still evident on her face.

"And on that note," the man replied "we should talk."

"Talk about what?" Kris asked the bitterness present "Talk about how you told your son he should dump me and run or about how you have been trying to wedge a gap between us since day one. Was this another scheme of yours to get between Junior and I?"

Ken Davis looked at the woman in front of him for just a moment contemplating how to respond.

"Well Kris, I asked you to ride because I thought it would help you."

"Right," Kris replied snidely "and what did you get out of it?"

"I got someone who could control a horse that no one else could, which isn't surprising considering that Firefly is related to Wildfire."

"WHAT?" Kris asked shocked at the news.

"I can't get into the specifics since it wasn't exactly on the up and up in the first place but let's just say Firefly and Wildfire are close, very close."

A large sigh escaped Kris' lips as she stood exasperated staring at the man in front of her.

"And as for you and Junior breaking up, well I didn't exactly plan it but it worked out quite well in my favor didn't it? Let's be honest with each other, I never really thought you fit in with the Davis legacy anyway."

"Unbelievable!" Kris exclaimed as she shook with anger. "How did you rope Tina into this?"

"Oh she agreed quite willingly actually," Ken replied "A little money and she was willing to do whatever I asked of her. She was so eager to please, eager to have something worth doing, at least for a little while."

"You disgust me." Kris stated angrily.

"Now, now, Kris that is no way to talk to your child's grandfather. Plus I have something I need to discus with you involving your training."

"What can you possibly have to say to me?" Kris asked.

"Only that I've put you and Firefly in a very important race."

"How important?" Kris asked.

"The purse is a million dollars," Ken stated "half of it is yours if you agree to race and win."

"Is the race legal?" Kris asked immediately realizing Omar's involvement.

"Is that really important Kris? You and I both know that you have done some things that aren't exactly on the up and up yourself. Picture it Kris, with the money you would never have to worry about Jason's future. You would be able to be free to do what you want."

"Why would I agree to this?" Kris asked confusion and shock evident on her voice "Why would I put my license on the line again?"

"Because," Ken stated "you missed riding more than you are willing to admit. Plus you love the horse and need the money and yes I know you need the money."

"How?" Kris asked.

"Please," Ken replied snidely "with Junior, your money ticket, gone and that house payment plus babysitters and all the other expenses. Not to mention the fact that a close friend of mine owns the bank, it was obvious you were scrimping for every penny you could."

"Unbelievable," Kris stated disgusted "you knew I needed help. That your grandson needed help, but you chose to ignore it and go on as if you knew nothing." A small laugh escaped her lips and she looked at him fiercely. "That day at the party was just an act wasn't it?"

"What do you think?" Ken replied "I stick to my word that you slept your way into this family. I think your son is proof of that."

"What if I refuse?" Kris asked.

"The thing is," Ken replied as he reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face "we both know you aren't going to."

A few tears fell from Kris' eyes as she slowly nodded her head. Ken was right; she did need money, desperately. She also loved Firefly more than she thought Ken even knew and the horse was yearning to race. SHE was yearning to race.

"Great!" Ken stated as he gently slapped her on the arm "It's wonderful to have you on the team Kris. Now let's talk about you relocating."

"Relocating?" Kris asked.

"Yes," Ken replied "the race is in Colorado."

"So can't we just train here and just go there for the race."

"Kris, Kris, Kris." Ken stated "Why would you ever ask a question that you already know the answer to."

"When do we leave?" Kris asked softly, tears once again brimming at her eyes.

"Next week," Ken stated "Should give you plenty of time to close things up."

"What about Jason?" Kris asked softly "I can bring him with can't I?"

"Of course Kris, I would never separate you two."

Kris nodded her head softly, slowly digesting the information.

"Just a little more incentive Kris," Ken stated as he watched the emotions play over her face "if you win this race we have a good shot at getting you two into the Kentucky Derby!"

Kris nodded her head, slowly digesting the information. "Great." Kris stated softly.

"I know it is something you have always wanted Kris, and now with Firefly it is within reach."

"Yeah," Kris stated softly. She turned to leave and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Sitting in the car, she contemplated how she was going to leave everyone behind, including Junior. Worse of all how was she going to tell them? How was she going to tell Junior?


	57. A battle of Conscience

**Chapter 57-A battle of conscience**

**A/N- Well here it is Chapter 57 ready for your reading pleasure! Please review and let me know what you are thinking! Thanks to all of you who are dedicated readers and are constantly encouraging me and letting me know what you think… it really means a lot to me!**

Kris pulled up to the gate of Raintree and stopped her car. She sat for a moment staring up at the metal sign. She closed her eyes and pictured the day she had first arrived, so scared and yet so thrilled at the aspect of a new life.

She looked at herself for a moment in the rear-view mirror, trying to remind herself that she was no longer that lost girl. She looked to the empty car seat in the back and knew that she should have picked up Jason before she came.

She could feel her body shake at the thought of telling the people she loved that once again she was leaving them. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could still feel the remnants of tears bristling at her eyelids.

She would eventually chicken out and leave, she had known that from the moment she had started to drive the long trek here, but she had to at least try. She sat for just a moment more before starting the car once again and shifting it into reverse.

The moment the car was in motion she knew where she was going, and while the thought of spending time there scared her it somehow also soothed her. She pulled up to the open field where so many memories had occurred, both good and bad.

Instead of making the trek to the tombstone that had somehow become familiar to her and etched into her brain, she instead made her way towards a small open area with a large rock. Kris gently plopped down into the familiar position and closed her eyes.

"Stop it Kris," she told herself softly as she felt her eyes bristle with more tears "you are stronger than this."

She gently ran her hands through her frazzled hair and contemplated what leaving would truly mean. Kris imagined a life without Dani, Jean, Pablo, Matt, and Junior and suddenly felt very empty. She knew that the moment she told them they would be disappointed. Kris hated to disappoint people.

Kris suddenly realized just how much she would be missing in each of their lives and she wasn't sure if she could take that loss of contact again.

"But I can keep in touch this time." She thought out loud. "I can call and email and visit."

The thought seemed to ease her nerves but only for a moment. If she was truly honest with herself Kris knew that she would not keep her promise and she would loose contact just like she had before.

"I don't really have a choice, though." Kris stated quietly to herself as she looked off in the distance at the landscape she had memorized.

"How am I really going to take Jason away from Junior?" she whispered softly.

The nagging voice in her head answered her question for her…

'You already have.'

--

"It was easier than I ever imagined it would be." Ken stated excitedly.

"Great, wonderful, fabulous." Tina responded sarcastically.

"You certainly kept up your part of the bargain," Ken stated "you will get everything you asked for and a ten percent bonus since it all happened so quickly."

"Goody," Tina stated as she rolled her eyes "can I ask you something?"

"If you must," Ken stated.

"Why are you doing this to your son when you know that no matter what you do he will go after her?"

"Because if I know Kris the way I think I do, she will leave without a word. He will nurse a broken heart for awhile but then move on, as he should."

A small chuckle escaped Tina's lips as she looked at him very closely.

"Then again hasn't Kris always gone against what you expect her to do?" Tina asked a small smile on her face.

"This time it's different," Ken replied.

"Sure," Tina stated "Just keep in mind that no matter what you do or say there is something there. It's too hard to ignore, even for you."

"Yeah, it's called lust Tina, it goes away believe me."

"I don't know," Tina replied "I've seen those two together and they seem to be the real deal. If I was you I would just keep in mind that no matter what you do or say love conquers all."

With that Tina quickly got out of her chair, picked up the white envelope on the table, and made her way out the door.

As she left she turned back to him one last time, simply stating "Plus there is Jason to consider." With a huge grin she threw her hand behind her in a small wave as she slammed the door behind her.

--

"Hey there," Kris whispered softly as she picked up her son and cradled him against her. "I kind of have some news that I am not sure you are going to be happy with."

A long sigh escaped Kris' lips as she leaned down and kissed her son's head. "I just hope," she whispered softly "that you will understand why I did this someday."

She looked around the house and momentarily considered packing everything she had accumulated through the years. After a brief thought, she shook her head silently in resignation; she would leave most of it behind.

Setting Jason back into his crib she quickly made her way to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating the crazy day that she had.

She rolled onto her side and looked at the picture frame on the nightstand next to her. She picked up the small frame and gently ran her fingers along the glass, memorizing the texture.

"I suppose," she whispered to herself "I could take a few things."

The picture was one of her and Junior on their wedding day. He was cradling her in his arms in an embrace and they were passionately kissing.

"Where did we go wrong?" Kris whispered silently to herself.

"Probably when I was an ass," a male voice responded. The voice stunned Kris and she dropped the picture frame turning and looking at the man standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Junior, how did you get in here?" Kris asked her voice shaking slightly.

"You left the front door unlocked," he replied "you really should be more careful. I wouldn't want anything happening to you or to Jason."

"That's sweet," Kris stated quickly "but I really don't think you should have just come over."

"Can't we talk about this Kris? For us and for Jason."

"Talk about what?" Kris asked sitting up and pushing herself back against the headboard.

"Why don't we start with the letter," Junior stated softly, "It was beautiful Kris."

"Junior we can't do this," Kris whispered softly "I can't take this back and forth."

"But isn't that what makes it fun?" Junior teased softly as he slowly entered the room.

"It's not healthy," Kris stated frustrated as she ran her hands through her hair.

"And denying what we have is?" Junior asked calmly.

"I just don't know any more." Kris stated "Things have changed."

"Nothing has changed," Junior replied seriously looking into her eyes. "I still love you."

"I love you too, Junior."

"Then what is the problem?" Junior asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always," Junior stated. "I will fight for you Kris, if I have to."

A soft sigh escaped Kris' lips and Junior reached out and gently grasped her hand.

"I love you Kris," Junior whispered softer than before.

"I know," Kris whispered back.

Junior leaned his head in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Kris pulled back for just a moment looking into his eyes before pressing her lips back into his.

She could feel the tears begin to fall down her face and she soon felt his hands wiping them away. She told herself that she should pull away, but instead let herself get lost in the moment.

As his hand gently cupped her face, she made the decision and slowly pulled away. Placing a gentle kiss on his palm she looked up and looked him in the eyes.

"Junior," Kris sighed softly "I think we need to talk."


	58. A Hand to Hold

**A Hand to Hold**

**A/N- So here it is the next chapter of Broken Promises! For those of you that are asking… yes we are getting close to the end of this portion of the story. I have had requests and questions' asking if I am planning on writing a sequel… my answer is that yes I do plan on writing a sequel!**

**I am going on vacation all this week so there will probably be no new updates after this chapter until at the earliest next weekend… As always please let me know what you think by reviewing or commenting! Thanks guys, you rock!**

His hands gently cupped her face and she made a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret and slowly pulled away. Placing a gentle kiss on his palm she looked up and looked him in the eyes.

"Junior," Kris sighed softly "I think we need to talk."

"What's the matter Kris?" Junior asked softly "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It's not that Junior, I just," a small sigh escaped Kris' lips "we can't do this."

"I think that we have proved time and time again that we can," Junior stated teasingly.

"Not this," Kris stated, "this" and she pointed between the two of them.

"Kris," Junior asked "are you saying what I think you are saying."

"Junior, I need some time."

"Well I don't," Junior stated brusquely in response "I love you Kris."

"And I love you too, Junior." Kris stated softly "But right now, at this point, I am not sure that love is enough."

"Unbelievable," Junior exclaimed "you are pushing me away again, Kris. The thing is I don't understand why."

Junior reached out and softly grasped her hand in his.

"You explained everything to me Kris, everything. I understand now and I am sorry for the way I acted but we can be together again."

"It's not that simple Junior," Kris replied softly "I wish it was."

"But it can be that simple." Junior replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring she had given back to him not so long ago.

"Junior," Kris sighed.

"Kris I've said it all before and I will say it all again. I love you, please make me the happiest man in the world and re-marry me? I promise to take care of you and Jason, through all the ups and downs. I'm not abandoning you again and I'm not leaving you again. I need you Kris and I will fight for you."

"Junior," Kris whispered softly and gently leaned in and kissed him. "I have been trying to tell you something and if I don't tell you now, I'm not sure I ever will."

"What is it Kris?"

"Junior I'm moving."

"What?" Junior asked a bit confused.

"I'm moving back to Colorado. Firefly has a huge race down there and if we do well we could get into the Kentucky Derby."

"That's great Kris!" Junior stated softly "I know this is something you have always wanted."

"Yes it is," Kris stated gently.

"So I suppose Jason is going with you?" Junior asked hurt evident in his voice.

"Yes," Kris replied slowly "he is."

"Wonderful," Junior stated slowly and unenthusiastically.

"Junior," Kris sighed softly "there is something else I think that you need to know."

"And that would be?" Junior asked gently.

"That I would love for you to come with me…" Kris stated.

"Of course," Junior stated enthusiastically interrupting Kris.

"Junior," Kris whispered softly as tears started to fall down her face "you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" Junior asked his voice low from anger.

"Junior, do you remember how I told you that Sheik Omar had a partner?"

Junior nodded his head quietly listening to what she had to say.

"Well I met him today and he is the one that offered me this opportunity."

"And?" Junior asked.

"And," Kris replied "O's partner is your father, Junior."

A look of realization slowly passed over Junior's face as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"He did this to get in between us, didn't he?" Junior asked angrily.

"It's complicated" Kris sighed as she answered.

"Why in the world would you agree to this proposition if you knew that he was behind it?" Junior asked slightly disgusted.

"Because," Kris stated "the money is amazing Junior. Plus this is my chance to get back into horse racing."

"What about Flame?" Junior asked softly "What about racing with Flame, with Raintree?"

"I explained it to you already, Junior. I wish things were different and I was still with Wildfire but I'm not and it will never be the same again."

"Kris I know that you are hurting over Wildfire," Junior whispered "he was your best friend. But how are you going to leave all this behind. Not only are you leaving me but you are leaving Matt, Jean, Pablo, Dani, and Flame behind."

"Don't you think I know that," Kris stated "don't you think that it is killing me that I have to do this?"

"THEN DON'T!" Junior cried out "Stay here, marry me Kris."

"Junior," Kris whispered "I would love to marry you! I am asking you, no begging you, to wait for me. A few months Junior we can do it."

Junior softly ran his hands through his hair and let out a gentle sigh. His eyes met hers and he closed them for just a moment.

"How long?" Junior asked softly.

"I leave next week." Kris stated as she reached out and cupped his face with her hand. He nodded softly as he turned his head away from her for a moment.

"I will only be gone a few months, Junior. We can do this."

"Yeah, "Junior replied softly.

Kris gently leaned over and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you," She whispered.

"I just hope," Junior sighed "you know what you are getting into. Being involved with my dad is not exactly the best thing for our relationship."

"Junior," Kris stated as she placed a gentle kiss on his nose "I promise you that not even your father can keep me away from you once this is done and over with."

A small smile fluttered onto his face before he replied "I'm just that irresistible."

"Right," Kris stated laughing slightly as she leaned in and gently kissed him.

He slowly shoved her back onto the bed and she threw her head back and laughed.

"What?" Junior asked, "We need to make up for lost time."

"Right," Kris stated teasingly "because we were apart for such a long time."

"It felt like a long time to me," Junior stated softly with a small pout on his face.

"I love you dork." Kris stated as she leaned in and kissed the pout off of his face.

"I love you too," He replied in between each kiss.

"You better," Kris stated.

"Believe me I do," he whispered.

--

"Unbelievable." Ken stated as he sat in his car staring at the house in front of him. He sat for a moment staring at his son's car sitting in the driveway. He had initially questioned Tina but now he knew that she may not have been wrong.

His son had shown up shortly after Kris had arrived and had let himself into the house. He knew that his hope that they were done was just that, a hope. Now he realized that while his plan was thought out, he in fact had not considered the aspect of the two of them getting back together.

He started the car and quickly pulled away from the house. He reached over and picked up his phone hitting the speed dial that he had memorized awhile ago. He could play dirty if he had to. A husky voice answered the phone and spoke a quick "hello."

"What can we do about moving the date up?" Ken asked.

"Quite a bit actually," The voice replied.


	59. It's easier this way

**A/N-hey guys! Thanks for all your loyal support I know it has been FOREVER! I had some major computer problems that are luckily now fixed! So here is the latest update... enjoy!**

**Chapter 59- It's easier this way**

**Three months later:**

Kris Furillo was never one to feel scared, but that didn't stop the tremor of fear that surged through her. She could feel her heart pound loudly in her ears and she momentarily wondered if she would pass out. Resting her head on the cool porcelain of the toilet seat she let the waves of nausea roll over her drowning out the voice of the man next to her.

"Just so predictable," he stated and she felt the tears begin to brim behind her eyelids. Her throat constricted and a small moan escaped her lips.

"You planned this didn't you?" the man asked vehemently ignoring the grunt of protest she let escape her lips. "You had this planned all along."

"Right," she whispered softly "of course your right." The sarcasm dipped into her voice as she continued to speak. "I planned all along to get violently ill at the most inopportune moment."

"Cute really," the man replied scowling at her "I'm calling a doctor and you'd better not be faking it."

She heard the bathroom door slam and winced as the noise echoed in the small space. She wanted to move, but was afraid that it would only make the nausea worse. Looking at the beautiful tub sitting next to her she shifted for a moment to turn on the water.

'It will be ok', she thought 'everything would be ok.'

She shifted her sore body into the hot water and slowly let her face sink into the water. The water seemed to soothe the waves of nausea that tormented her body and she relaxed her head against the edge of the tub while taking deep breaths. Closing her eyes she let the tiredness and exhaustion overcome her body and she fell into a deep slumber.

_"There has been a slight change of plans," Ken stated trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. __"What do you mean?" Kris asked and her voice wavered with a hint of irritation. __"The day of the race has been moved up," the man replied. __"How far up?" Kris asked the irritation now slipping through. __"We have to leave in two days," Ken stated "Hopefully this doesn't interfere with too many of your plans." __A strong sigh escaped Kris' lips as she looked at the man lying next to her in the bed. __"I don't really have a choice do I, Ken?" She replied bitterly. __A soft chuckle escaped the mans lips as he gently clicked his phone shut... _

_  
__"That was the point," Ken stated softly to himself._

"Wake up" the voice stated gruffly and Kris heard a loud knocking noise startling her from her slumber.

"What do you want?" she asked grumbling slightly in her sleep-induced state.

"The doctor is here" he stated pointing to the room just beyond the door "so you need to get up and get out of the tub and get out there so he can look you over."

A gentle sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes nodding her head softly in the process.

"Yeah, fine. I will be right out." She stated muttering slightly under her breath. Things seemed to take her longer in her groggy state but she worked as quickly as she could to avoid any more anger.

--

"Dude seriously, get out of bed." Matt's voice rung softly through the small room causing the single occupant to let out a low guttural moan.

"Go away," Junior yelled pulling the soft down pillow over the top of his head and pressing tightly down.

"Suffocation will not help," Matt replied in a teasing voice that at the moment didn't sound too teasing. After a moment of silence he continued "don't make me call Dani in here."

This was the moment he had been waiting for and an even larger groan escaped his lips as he tugged the pillow off of his face.

"Seriously, she is so moody." Junior stated "I don't know how you deal with her."

"Easy," Matt stated "she likes me."

"Are you insinuating that my sister doesn't like me, Matt?" Junior asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Not that she doesn't like you, per say. More that she blames you for everything that has happened," Matt replied and his façade of teasing disappeared and a gentle frown found its way onto his face.

"She's not the only one," Junior stated his eyes meeting his best friends.

The bed shifted as Matt sat gently on the edge letting a soft sigh escape his lips. "I've been there," he stated looking out the window "but we can't blame ourselves or each other. None of us really knew what was happening before it was too late."

"That's the thing, Matt." Junior winced as he spoke "I knew I just didn't stop her."

--

"You have got to be kidding me," Kris' voice cried out in the small room and she felt her world spinning around her. She flopped back on the hotel bed and let out a large sigh of air, gently blowing her now dry tresses.

"I'm not, Mrs." The doctor replied gently running his hand through his hair "I know it's not the best news in the world but at least it answers your questions."

Kris nodded her head at the man in front of her as he quickly made his way to the door avoiding the gazes of the others in the room. She could somewhat hear the gentle curses that were being sworn under their breaths and she closed her eyes trying to block them out.

'Perfect timing Kris, as always, you ruin everything.'

"Well isn't this just wonderful news?" Ken stated sneering slightly. He picked up his phone as he plopped down on one of the overstuffed chairs in the room.

"Looks like the plans have changed, once again." Ken stated swiftly before nodding his head and standing up. "I will be there in ten minutes."

Closing her eyes, Kris let the gentle humming of the air conditioner lull her. Her breathing soon matched the pulses of the fans and she could feel herself gently falling asleep.

_Kris quickly slung the bag over her shoulder and looked at the man standing in front of her._

"_I really am going to miss you," Matt stated causing tears to form in her eyes._

"_I will miss you too, all of you!" Kris replied as she leaned over and hugged Jean then Pablo._

"_Are you sure this is the right thing to do Kris?" Jean asked and she laughed nervously pushing aside her feelings._

"_Yup I'm sure." Kris stated._

"_Take care of Dani; she needs you now more than ever." Kris stated punching Matt lightly on the shoulder._

"_Yeah, Kris" a gentle sigh escaped Matt's lips and she noticed him nervously run his hand through his hair "I really think you should have said something to Junior."_

"_Matt please butt out!" Kris stated exasperatedly smiling slightly. He nodded his head quietly taking her bag and throwing it into the trunk of the taxi._

"_Take care of yourself." Matt whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. "He loves you, you know?"_

_Kris nodded her head softly forcing the tears back as she picked up Jason in his carrier and buckled him in._

"_I love you guys!" Kris called as she slid into the seat and closed the door._

_She was at the airport in no time and made it to her gate in what seemed like minutes. She knew she should have said something to Junior, but it was just too hard to say goodbye again._

_She wondered if he would try and stop her, she knew that after she had left that either Matt or Jean or Dani had notified him of what was going on._

'_It's too late now,' her mind told her as they began to board 'you made your choice.'_

_As she got on the flight she looked back, searching in the crowd for that one familiar face. She found him easily in the crowd and her breath caught in her throat. 'Junior!' her brain screamed as she watched him, momentarily wondering what he was doing. He was searching for her face. She saw the pain in his eyes, and whispered the only word she could muster._

"_Goodbye."_

_As she turned around tears trickled down her face and she tried, unsuccessfully, to console herself. She told herself it was for the best and that it was better to leave this way. She tried to think of anything but him, to get the image of his face out of her brain, yet she could not._

_The tears were flowing freely now, and she momentarily wondered why no one was staring at her, slowly she continued down the tunnel, shifting the baby carrier from her right to her left hand. Just three more steps and she would be gone, be free._

_She hesitated and then she stepped onto the plane._


	60. Epilogue We were meant to be

**EPILOGUE**

**We were Meant to Be**

Kris woke up in a daze and looked around the hotel room, her eyes falling on Jason. Her brain replayed the events of the day and she felt a small groan escape her lips.

Reaching over she grabbed her phone opening it and pushing the familiar speed dial. After three rings the musical voice answered, excited no doubt about who was calling.

"Hey Dani," Kris stated softly.

"Kris, oh my goodness, it is so good to hear from you."

A small smile escaped on her face as she chuckled somewhat surprised at the fact that she hadn't received a lecture for abandoning her best friend's brother.

"Please tell me you are finally coming home," Dani stated and Kris couldn't help but hear the strain in her voice.

"Is everything going ok?" Kris asked softly trying to not let the worry into her voice.

"Yeah I am just tired of Junior moping around. Speaking of Junior, Kris, how could you just leave like that?"

Kris could feel the tears come to her eyes as she remembered the dream that had haunted her during her sleep.

"I didn't really have a choice, Dani."

"You always have a choice," Dani reprimanded her.

A loud sigh escaped Kris' lips and her next words came out harsher than she meant them to. "I didn't call to argue with you, Dani, so if that is what you are planning I can let you go."

"NO!" Dani squealed causing Kris to crunch up her nose in distaste.

"Dani," Kris sighed softly "I think I am in too deep and I need someone else's help or opinion."

"Is everything ok, Kris?" Dani asked and Kris could almost imagine the scenarios running through her friends head.

"Whatever you are thinking, it's probably worse." Kris mumbled as she flopped back onto the bed.

"Kris you are starting to scare me a little bit," Dani stated "out with it!"

"Well the doctor just left," Kris stated running her hand briefly over the top of her hair, brushing the flyaway strands down.

"DOCTOR?" Dani screamed into the phone causing Kris to cringe and pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes, doctor." Kris replied softly.

"And why per tell did you have to see a doctor." Dani asked worry lacing her voice.

"Because," Kris sighed not really sure how to say what she was trying to say.

"Kris are you OK?" Dani asked questioningly.

"That depends on your definition of ok," Kris replied softly.

"You're starting to worry me," Dani stated and Kris could picture the woman gripping the edge of the counter in anticipation.

"Dani, I'm pregnant." Kris stated.

"Oh my GOD!" Kris heard the woman scream and then she heard her yelling for someone.

"Dani, What are you doing?" Kris asked slightly scared for her reaction.

"Hello," the man's voice stated "Dani can't talk right now, she is hyperventilating."

A small chuckle escaped Kris' lips as she pictured the scene that was surely unfolding.

"Hey, Matt." Kris stated trying to hold the amusement out of her voice.

"Kris?" Matt asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Kris answered.

"What exactly did you tell my wife to get her to freak out so?" He asked amusement clearly not present in his voice.

"Just some news that I needed to share with a friend." Kris replied feeling guilty immediately for not telling him.

"I see," Matt replied and she could still hear a bit of anger in his voice "and you are not going to tell me are you?"

Another sigh escaped her lips and she muttered under her breath "for now I think that would be best."

She heard some shuffling and then she heard Dani's voice pitched with a bit of tension. "Kris you need to come home NOW!" Dani stated "Screw the damn horse, get your butt home."

"I need some time to process, Dani. I just needed to talk to a friend and get some advice." Kris replied.

"My advice is for you to get home NOW and set things right Kris." Dani stated her voice somewhat seething.

"I swear Dani that if I knew I never would have left," Kris stated softly "if it is any consolation."

"I know," Dani answered softly the anger almost completely gone from her voice. "So when will we be seeing you?"

--

"What's wrong with her?" Junior asked pointing to his sister and making a crazy face causing Matt to laugh.

"Apparently she got some big news that she refuses to share." Matt stated not wanting to repeat anything else that he had heard in the conversation.

"She is such a drama queen" Junior stated laughing slightly as he reached over and grabbed a bag of chips off the counter making his way back to the living room.

"What did Kris tell you?" Matt asked as Dani hung up her phone.

"Sweetie," Dani answered "Even if I wanted to tell you I was kind just sworn to secrecy."

"Is she coming back?" Matt asked softly his mind on his best friend in the other room.

"She will be home tomorrow." Dani stated a small smile on her face.

"She is coming home?" Junior asked softly from the doorway causing both of them to turn and look at him.

"She is coming home!" Dani stated a hesitant smile on her face.

"Well good for her," Junior stated the sadness in his voice evident.

"Junior, please don't be like that. She has a good reason for everything. You should know that by now."

"Right and I am just supposed to forget these last few months." Junior stated flabbergasted at what his sister was implying.

"Hear her out," Dani stated "You won't regret it."

--

Kris made her way up the similar road stopping at the house that she once called home. Lifting her hand she took a deep breath, getting the courage to knock, before doing so. She heard someone stumbling around before the door opened and she felt her hand fall softly to her side.

"Kris," Junior stated in acknowledgement.

"Junior we need to talk," Kris stated softly.

He nodded quietly and gently moved out of the doorway.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself before entering the house.

--

**A few years later—**

"And that," Kris stated softly as she ruffled the young girls hair "is enough for the night."

"But mommy," the little girl replied "I'm not quite tired couldn't you possibly tell me just a bit more?"

"Another time, love." Kris whispered kissing her softly on the forehead and flipping the light off.

"Goodnight, Alexandria."

"Night Mommy," the young girl replied.

Kris stood for a moment at the door making sure that she stayed in bed before she made her way down the hall.

"Lights off," she called into Jason's room smiling softly as she heard the young man's groan.

"Just a few more minutes mom, please?" he asked softly looking up from a comic book he was reading.

"You have five minutes." Kris stated smiling softly at her son's exuberant smile.

"That should be enough!" he stated delving back in and causing her smile to grow.

"You spoil them, you know." Junior stated coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"And you don't?" she asked laughingly.

"Too true," he replied placing a gentle kiss on her hairline.

"And how is my other precious?" Junior asked gently rubbing the bump on her stomach.

"Restless," Kris stated laughing "we have a kicker on our hands."

"It is so going to be a boy!" Junior stated exuberantly.

"I'm not so sure," Kris replied teasingly "I think it just might be a girl."

Junior's musical laugh followed and she felt her heart skip a beat. After all these years he still had a magical affect on her.

"I heard you talking to Lexi," Junior stated musingly.

"And?" Kris asked confused at where this was going.

She felt him gently nuzzle his nose into her neck for a minute before he whispered in her ear "If you wouldn't have come back I would have come after you. I was miserable without you."

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she turned around to look at her husband. "I was as well," she stated softly.

"That's because we were meant to be," Junior stated placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you Kris."

"I love you too!" Kris replied softly. Junior smiled for a moment before bending down on his knees and placing a gentle kiss on her protruding belly. "I love you too, my precious one."


End file.
